XP4 Heroes of the Multiverse - Kickoff!
by XP4Universe
Summary: The Heroes Coalitions are not the only ones protecting the multiverse! In this series of kickoff, new heroes will be introduced and new hero groups will be form! And as well some villains that are ready to create chaos!
1. VS An Invader

In an alternate Earth that is more dark and satirical with more technologically advanced, but the intelligence of most of the human race is noticeably lower. Nearly every human on the planet is dull-witted and slovenly, except for a few. Human society in this Earth displays many stereotypes and generalizations seen in most Earths, except humorously exaggerated. This Earth's water appears to be vaguely polluted, the sky is crimson, and extremely advanced technology, such as antigravity and rapid space travel, exist.

At one town right next to a city, we see a boy making his way to a rather 'normal' house. The boy has a black, scythe-like hair and has brown eyes. He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a grey shirt with a ghost face logo, black pants and brown boots. This is Dib Membrane.

**Paranormal Expert**

**Dib Membrane**

Dib then stood in front of the 'normal' house with narrowed looks. It's a tall, green house with a purple roof and door. It has a satellite dish on one side of the roof, and the front yard is covered in lawn ornaments, including a flamingo, two puffer fish, and a flag that says "I Love Earth". The house also has four large robotic Lawn Gnomes stationed across the yard.

Dib then spoke, "Time to settle things once and for all." he declared.

Dib the charges forward as the Lawn Gnomes suddenly moved and charges back at him by firing lasers at him, Dib then frantically dodges every shot before rolling down to the front door.

Wasting no time, Dib kicks the door open and did a roll over before standing up with a finger pointed forward, "Zim! Today is the day of your ultimate downfall!" he declared.

Then an alien appears on screen with an angry look, "Dib! How dare you enter my humble abode!" he demanded. The alien is short with a green skin tone, oval-shaped ruby eyes and a pair of antennas. He wears a red tunic-like garment with three black stripes and a triangular pink collar and sleeves, as well as black boots, leggings and gloves. He wears a back pack-like object on his back. This is Zim.

**Irken Invader**

**Zim**

Right next to Zim is a little robot. The robot has teal-colored luminous parts with a big can-shaped head and has arms and limbs. This is GIR.

**SIR Unit**

**GIR**

"Whatever you're planning today, Zim, it's not going to work!" Dib exclaimed, "I'll make sure it will fail again like the time we foiled you during the Florpus crisis!" he declared.

"No, you didn't?!" Zim argued, "My plan all along is to steal... THIS!" he exclaimed while showing a porcelain doll.

"Uh-huh...'' Dib muttered sarcastically, "You're not fooling anyone, Zim.'' he pointed out, "Just accept the fact that your plans will always end up failing!" he exclaimed.

"How dare you say that in front of my face?!" Zim demanded, "I'm going to make you pay for that!" he declared, "GIR! Get rid of this imbecile off our base!" he ordered.

GIR claps his claws, "Yey!" he cheered before running towards Dib, "I'm gonna make you cute and cuddly!" he declared.

Suddenly, a part of the roof caved-in as a man drops down and landed in between then, much to their shock. The man is very tall with a black hair styled in a mohawk which is combed to the right side and he has piercing green eyes with thick eyeliners and two red markings drawn across his eyes. He wears a black top with a sword strapped behind his back, black cargo pants with various pouches and black combat boots.

Unfortunately, the man's left foot fell on top of GIR, crushing the small robot to pieces, the man looks down before grinding his foot on the remains of the robot with a satisfied grin.

"GIR!" Zim cried in shock before glaring at the man, "You! How dare you destroy GIR!" he demanded, "I'm going to make you pay! I'm gonna make you suffer! I'm gonna-" he tried to say but was interrupted when the man grabs his head with one hand.

The man then pulls out a knife and began to stab Zim on the chest numerous times a green fluids flows out from his body. After suffering multiple stabs, Zim's body went limp before threw his lifeless body aside.

"Talk the talk, walk the walk." the man muttered.

Dib was shaking in fear and shock, he has troubling processing what's going on. First, a man drops down from out of nowhere, destroying GIR and then finally killing Zim, mustering all of his courage, Dib spoke, "You... you killed him!" he exclaimed.

The man turns to him with a grin, "I'm an assassin.'' he replied, "What do you expect?'' he mused.

"Just who the heck are you?!" Dib demanded.

The man smirks, "The name is Vincent, I'm the Chikara Master of Killing." he introduce himself.

**Chikara Master of Killing**

**Vincent**

Vincent waves his knife, "Welp! Since the green kid is dead, I think it's best for me to move on to my next target.'' he pointed out before pointing the knife at Dib, "And that's you.'' he declared with an evil grin.

This frightens Dib to the core, "M-M-Me?! What did I do to you?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Vincent chuckled, "Nothing personal, kid.'' he said, "I'm just doing my job... plus, I am being paid to do this.'' he stated.

"What?! By who?!" Dib asked in shock.

"Does the name Tak familiar to you?" Vincent asked back.

Dib's eyes widen in shock as he remembers the female Irken that was once caused trouble to his world, "Tak? She's still alive?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Yup! She's currently a member of an evil organization that I don't seem to recall the name." Vincent replied, "She hired me to kill the two of you since in her words... despises you both.'' he pointed out, "As much as I love to chat, I need to get my job done, so I could get my loot.'' he stated.

Realizing that man is about to kill him, Dib was about to make a run for it when Vincent shot him with a stun gun, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dib screamed in pain before falling down the floor paralyzed.

Vincent then stood above him with an evil grin, "Don't worry, kid...'' he reassured, "I'll make your death... plain and simple.'' he mused.

Before Vincent could stab Dib with his knife when suddenly, Vincent was kicked hard on the face which sends him flying across the living room, crashing on a bookshelf on the process.

Dib looks up to his savior. It was a very tall man with a muscular frame, he has a long black styled on dreads and a thick facial hair, he has dark eyes and has stitched scar lined across his face. He wears a black long coat over a turtleneck muscle shirt with a brown strap across his shoulder and chest, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He has a sword strapped behind his back.

"W-Who are you?" Dib asked.

The man looks down to him with a smile, "The name is Grand, the Chikara Master of Fighting." he replied, "Don't worry, kid, I won't let this bastard kill you." he reassured.

**Chikara Master of Fighting**

**Grand**

Vincent slowly got up before glaring at Grand, "Grand...'' he growled, "... you sure love to ruin my fun.'' he grumbled.

"I can't believe that you've gone this low, Vincent." Grand spoke, "Master Regal will be so disappointed in you.'' he pointed out.

"Like I fucking care of what the old timer thinks!" Vincent exclaimed, "The affinity of my powers is killing! And I enjoy killing people! It's in my blood, passion and excitement!" he stated.

"But your actions is giving the Chikara Masters a bad reputation!" Grand pointed out.

"Like I fucking care!" Vincent replied, "Now get out of my way, so I can kill that kid and get my money!" he demanded.

Grand got into a fighting pose, "I cannot let you do that." he said, "I won't let you kill this kid!" he declared.

**(Play Prancing Bull by Trocadero)**

And with that, the two engages in a fight. Grand dodges a stream of bullets from Vincent and returns fire, disarming the assassin's gun from his hands. Grand and Vincent then brawls, but Grand manages to lift his opponent up and slam him into the ground. Vincent did a Russian leg-sweep but Grand hops off as the assassin rolls back up with a gun in hand.

Grand charges at him and slugs Vincent across the face, sending him back to the floor, Vincent then grabs his gun and opens fire, Grand ducks behind a couch. Vincent got up and made a beeline towards the couch when suddenly, Grand lifted the couch up and threw it quickly at the criminal whom ducks down on the process.

Grand grabs his handgun and opens fire twice by Vincent dodges by swinging himself from left to right, Vincent fires back but Grand rolls over for cover. As Vincent reloads his gun, Grand stood up and quickly charges towards Vincent and tackles him to the floor, Grand then wasted no time bashing his opponent's face with his fist as Vincent pulls out another knife and tried to stab him but Grand caught his hand and immediately disarms him.

Vincent, with all his strength, pushes Grand off of him. Both men then stood up with Vincent pulling out two guns before opening fire, Grand responded by bringing out his sword and began to use to deflect the shots. When Vincent's guns ran out of bullets, Vincent drops it before pulling out a rifle but before he could use it, Grand got in front of him and slices the rifle in half using his sword.

Grand then follows this by kicking Vincent hard on the gut which sends the criminal crashing to a wall.

Vincent got on four before pounding a fist on the floor, "Dammit!" he cursed.

Grand spoke, "Give it up, Vincent." he said, "You know that your no match against me.'' he declared.

Vincent glares at him, "I'll get you for this!" he exclaimed before pulling out a small device.

Quickly pressing a button, a large indigo-colored portal opens and Vincent quickly ran through it before it immediately closes as Grand let's out a sigh before turning to Dib, "Are you all right, kid?'' he asked.

Recovering from the stun earlier, "Yeah... I'm all right.'' he replied, "Thanks for saving me.'' he said.

Grand then turns to Zim's corpse, "I'm sorry about your friend, I couldn't save him in time.'' he said solemnly.

"Actually... he is not my friend." Dib clarified, "Zim has been plotting to take over this world and I've been stopping him ever since.'' he explained, "Though... I'm still in shock that Tak has sent an assassin to kill us both." he admitted.

"I see." Grand said in understanding.

"Well... at least that guy is gone now." Dib pointed out referring to Vincent, "I hope that lunatic never comes back.'' he said.

"I don't think that's going to be the case, kid." Grand spoke, "Vincent is the type of person that if someone told him to kill, he will do it and will not stop until he accomplish it.'' he explained, "And with a device in hand, Vincent can freely come back to this world and kill you.'' he pointed out.

"Oh, men..." Dib whined, "What should we do now?" he asked.

"My only solution is for you to come with me to my team's base operation." Grand replied.

"Wait? You're in a team?" Dib asked in surprise.

Grand nodded, "We're called the Grand Empire.'' he said, "We are a group of warriors that helps people from all across the multiverse from diabolical personalities such as Vincent." he explained.

"A group of warriors that protects the multiverse? That's cool!" Dib cheered, "Wait a minute? Then that means you're not from this world! That means your an alien!" he pointed out.

Grand rubs the back of his head, "I'm actually human since I originated from another Earth." he replied, "But in sense... I can be considered an alien since I'm not from this world.'' he stated.

"You have a point." Dib replied, "Wait... if by coming with you... then that means..." Dib trails.

Grand nodded, "You had to leave this world until Vincent is stopped.'' he replied.

Dib looks down in deep thoughts, "Can I... can I think about it first?'' he requested, "I need to talk to my family about this." he pointed out.

"Actually... I would like to meet your family." Grand replied, "It'll be better if I explain things to give them a proper clarification of what is going on.'' he reasoned.

Dib nodded, "Then let's go with that." he replied in agreement.

And with that, Grand and Dib made their way towards the latter's home, leaving the crushed pieces of GIR and Zim's corpse to rot in there until it turns to bones.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. The Losers and the Heroine

Gensokyou also known as Land of Illusions is a mysterious place which it's culture vaguely resembles that of feudal Japan, with a lot of folktale elements added on.

Gensokyou was originally a desolate, haunted region of Japan ages ago. The youkai that lived there began to terrorize the surrounding lands, and thus powerful, heroic humans were sent to exorcise and exterminate them. The off and on battle between humans and youkai continued on until 1885 A.D., when Gensokyou was sealed off from this increasingly scientific and skeptical world with the creation of the Great Hakurei Barrier. There has been little contact between those societies ever since. Today, the only known gateway between Gensokyou and this world is the Hakurei Shrine, which stands in isolation along the border on distant mountains of the far east. It's known that the local language spoken in Gensokyou is modern Japanese.

Gensokyou is populated mainly by youkai, but a decent human and rabbit population lives there as well. Some of its inhabitants went there to hide, to escape, to find shelter when no-one and nowhere else would accept them. Many of them just like the natural darkness.

Despite having inhabitants with powerful attributes, Gensokyou gained a heroine named Blu the Honor, a half-Youkai and half-human with special abilities. Blu the Honor uses her special powers to protect Gensokyou alongside her friends.

One day though, Gensokyou was attacked by a large number of unknown invaders and as everyone are busy fending them off, Blu was blindsided by an unseen assailant, knocking her out. The unknown assailant then threw Blu's unconscious body into a portal but unbeknownst to the assailant, Yukari Yakumo saw this and went out to save Blu.

But where did Blu go? Where does the portal lead?

Let's just say... she'll be meeting an interesting bunch.

* * *

At a junkyard located near a busy and smelly city somewhere in Neo-Earth, we go to a small shed in the middle of the junkyard. Inside the shed, we see five male losers sitting on a couch watching television, in front of them is a box pizza, several drinks and bags of chips on top of a table.

The first boy has a messy black hair and green eyes. He wears a light-blue hoodie jacket, light-gray pants and blue & white sneakers. This is Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh.

**Loser**

**Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh**

The second boy has a dark-brown skin tone, a messy neck-length brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a bluish-green turtleneck shirt, light-brown pants and yellow & white sneakers. This is Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker.

**Loser**

**Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker**

The third boy is quite fat, he has a messy brown hair, has blue eyes and has a black facial hair. He wears an orange t-shirt, gray jeans and black sneakers. This is Darius Greg.

**Loser**

**Darius Greg**

The fourth boy has a short red hair and has blue eyes. He wears a red jacket over a red turtleneck shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. His most notable feature is the large stitch across his face. This is Gino Samuels.

**Loser **

**Gino Samuels**

The last boy was pretty odd, he wears a blue helmet with a dark visor which completely obscures his face. He wears a blue hoodie jacket, dark-blue pants and brown shoes. This is Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman.

**Loser**

**Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman**

"Men... I'm soooo bored." Kenny spoke with a blank look.

"What are you getting bored about?'' Darius asked indecorously, "We got pizza, we got drinks, we got chips, we're watching the greatest fucking movie of all time!" he pointed all out.

"I think what Kenny meant is that we've been doing nothing but watch TV, Greg." Rudy clarified.

"I don't blame him." Gino spoke, "But there's nothing we can do." he pointed out, "No one in this city like us, nobody wants to hang out with us, we're pretty much outcasts.'' he explained.

"Yeah! This is city is filled with meanies!" Helmet exclaimed in agreement.

Kenny let's out a groan, "Ugh! How I wish for something eventful to happen, right now!" he exclaimed, "Goddammit... I really hate my life.'' he grumbled on his seat.

Helmet turns to him, "Oh! If ya want something to happen... ya just had to snap a finger." he claimed before snapping a finger, "Just like that." he said. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind them, Helmet's companions turns to him with a glare, "Uhh... Rudy did it.'' he claimed innocently.

"Helmz... you're the one who snapped a finger." Rudy pointed out.

"Rudy said it." Helmet quipped.

"Dude..." Rudy muttered in disbelief.

Kenny then stood up, "What the fuck was that?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Darius replied, "Why don't you check it out." he said as went back on watching TV.

Kenny then went behind the couch and saw something that made his jaw drop, "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. On the floor was an unconscious girl, the girl has a pale skin tone, has long blue hair tied in pigtails that reaches the back of her forelegs. She wears a blue plugsuit, blue thigh-high boots and white arm-length gloves. "Who the heck is this girl?!" he asked in shock.

The other boys then looks behind the couch and to their shock, there was an unconscious girl on the floor.

"Woah, you're right!" Rudy said, "And damn! Ain't she hot!" he exclaimed.

"But how did she get in here?'' Darius asked in confusion.

"Judging by noise earlier, she must have crashed down from above." Gino replied as he looks up at the ceiling but found no hole, "Weird... there's no hole." he claimed.

"Oh! She must fall out from invisible hole!" Helmet claimed, "That's why we can't see it!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Helmet! Don't want to hear another one of your nonsense." Kenny exclaimed, "Let's just wake her up and her ask.'' he suggested.

"Uhh..." the girl moaned as she slowly gaining back conscious.

"I think she's waking up." Helmet whispered.

The girl then opens her eyes, revealing her gray dull eyes, she blinks a few times before it widening in realization. She then got up on a sitting position, "What the?! Who are you people?!" she demanded towards the boys.

"Who are we? Who are you?!" Kenny demanded.

"Yeah! What are you doing in our clubhouse?!" Helmet followed.

"For the last time, Helmz! This is not a clubhouse!" Gino pointed out, "This is basically our home!" he corrected.

"Would you guys, shut up!" Kenny snapped before turning his attention back to the girl, "Again... who the hell are you and how did you get in here?'' he asked.

The girl looks around and narrowed her eyes in realization, "I see... I'm not in Gensokyou anymore." she muttered loudly, enough for the boys to hear,

"Genso-what?" Rudy asked in confusion.

The girl then stood up and dusted herself, "My apologies for my sudden appearance." she said,"My name is Blu the Honor and to where I come from, it's a long story. It's safe to say that I'm not from around here." she explained.

**Gensokyou Warrior**

**Blu the Honor**

"Judging by your attire, I say your from the future." Gino deducted.

"Oh yeah? I say that she's nothing but a cosplayer." Darius pointed out, "A very hot cosplayer.'' he added.

"You said Gensokyou." Kenny pointed out, "Where is that?'' he asked.

Blu rubs the back of her head, "It's kinda hard to explain...'' she replied.

"I can explain things for you my dear." a voice spoke. They turn around and saw a gap on the wall, and out came a woman, much to the boy's shock sans for Helmet who clapped his hands in awe. The woman has purple eyes and long blonde hair. She carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. This is Yukari Yakumo.

**Youkai of Boundaries**

**Yukari Yakumo**

"Yukari-san!" Blu gasped in delight as she ran towards her.

"Blu! Glad that I found you.'' Yukari said in relief, "Everyone were so worried about you.'' she claimed.

"What happened, Yukari? How did I get here?'' Blu asked.

"An unknown assailant attacked you and threw you into a portal." Yukari replied, "Glad that I managed to find you fast.'' she said.

"Excuse me!" Kenny rudely interrupted getting their attention, "Hate to break up your conversation but we had some questions like... oh, I don't know like... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he demanded.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Darius shouted in question.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THE GAP THINGIE ON THE WALL?!" Gino demanded.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HOT?!" Rudy exclaimed.

"ARE YOU A GHOST?!" Helmet asked dumbly.

Yukari looks at the boys with a raised eyebrow, excluding Gino's stitched face and Helmet's odd headwear, they look nothing but uninteresting. However, Yukari can feel something coming inside of them... power, a kind of power that is akin to a... God.

Yukari let's out a smile, "Interesting.'' she muttered, "My apologies, my name is Yukari Yakumo.'' she introduced herself. Yukari then began to explain things to the boys about Gensokyou, it's history and it's inhabitants, her role as a gap youkai and Blu's role as Gensokyou's main heroine. "And... that all about it.'' she finished with a smile.

The boys, sans Helmet, stares at her as if she grown another head, then Kenny spoke, "Lemme get this straight." he started, "This Gensokyou is from another world? And you two came from another world? A world where's it's inhabitants are filled with super-powered beings?" he pointed out with an exasperated look.

"If you think of that way... then yes." Yukari said with a smile.

"I need an aspirin." Kenny said as he left and went inside the kitchen.

"That explains the gap thing." Gino spoke, "Though it's the first time I heard that a gap can be used to travel across instead using portal devices or ships." he admitted.

"You read too many of these nerd stuffs." Darius commented with a blank look.

Yukari let's out a giggle, "So... now I've told you about Gensokyou." she said, "Would you gentlemen kindly tell us about yourselves?'' she requested.

Kenny came back with a glass of water, "About what?" he asked as he pops an aspirin in his mouth before drinking.

Yukari's smile grew larger, "About your powers.'' she claimed.

The moment she said this, the boys become tensed all of a sudden. Blu then turns to Yukari, "Yukari... what are you talking about?'' she asked in confusion.

"These boys had a very interesting power lingering inside each and every one of them.'' Yukari replied, "And these powers... are similar to yours, Blu.'' she claimed as Blu's eyes widen in shock.

The boys looks at each other before turning their attention back at the two females as Kenny spoke, "Let's just say that we DO have powers." he said, "What are you going to do about it?'' he asked.

Yukari then opens her fan and placed in front of her mouth, "Simple. I want you boys to help us.'' she replied.

"Help you? From what?" Darius asked indecorously.

"You see... while Gensokyou has many powerful inhabitants and Blu as our vanguard. Some strange individuals with strange abilities has been appearing in Gensokyou and has been giving us a run on our money. Some of them would go and attack us with underhanded tactics, such as the case for Blu who was blindsided." Yukari explained, "And since you boys has the same kind of power as her, we would like you boys to help us.'' she appealed.

Kenny rubs the back of his head, "Can... can the boys and I had a talk about this?'' he asked.

Yukari nodded, "Of course. Take your time.'' she replied.

The boys then huddled together in a circle, "So... what do you guys think about this?" Kenny asked.

"I say that this is bullshit." Darius replied.

"I don't know... she IS right about us having powers." Rudy pointed out, "So, why not help them?'' he said.

"I agree." Gino said in agreement, "Besides... isn't this what you want, Kenny?'' he asked.

"What?" Kenny replied.

"I mean, you're already sick of our daily lives ever since we got kicked out from the academy." Gino stated, "This is a good chance to get away from this shitty city and go out on an adventures." he explained.

"Adventures? You got to be kidding me." Darius grumbled.

"I agree with Gino, here. I wanna go somewhere away from here, this city sucks and Gensokyou seems like a cool place albeit dangerous." Rudy stated.

"If they had cookies then I'm in." Helmet claimed.

Kenny thought about for a minute before nodding, "I see. There are pros and cons in this but it's better than staying in this fucking city.'' he said.

"You serious?'' Darius asked indecorously.

"You wanna stay in this shitty place and get ridiculed forever." Gino said.

Darius hung his head down and let's out an annoyed grumble, he then raised it back up, "Okay... I'm in..." he begrudgingly said.

"Sweet!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Helmet cheered.

The boys broke the huddle and turns their back to the females, "Okay... we'll help.'' Kenny complied.

Yukari snaps her fan closed, "Splendid! You boys will be a big help for us." she claimed.

"Can we pack our things first before we go?" Gino asked.

"By all means." Yukari replied.

The boys then left to pack their stuff as Blu turns to Yukari, "Yukari are you sure about this? I mean, I don't wanna judge but those boys doesn't seem to be that strong or powerful." she pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." Yukari replied, "But I believe that these boys will be useful for our battle against those unknown enemy of ours." she stated, "And besides, if we have them come along with us, we might figure out what kind of power you have." she explained.

"I see your point." Blu said.

The boys then came back with bags in hands, "We're done." Kenny announced.

Both Yukari and Blu were surprised that the boys are already finished packing but to their shock, the entire shed is empty, the TV, the couch and lot of stuffs are gone.

"Wow. That was fast." Yukari mused.

"Where are the other stuffs?'' Blu asked in bewilderment.

"We packed them all." Darius replied, "Are we going or not?!" he asked impatiently.

Yukari shook her head, "Of course. Please follow us through this gap, it will lead us to Gensokyou." she instructed as she enters the gap followed by Blu, then by Gino and then by Darius.

"Oh boy! We get to go an adventure! Yippee!" Helmet cheered as he jumps through the gap.

Kenny let's out a groan, "I'm glad that I'm out from this city but I get the feeling that to where we are going will give me a massive headache." he grumbled as he enters the gap.

"To you, Kenny... everything gives you headaches." Rudy replied as he enters the gap last before it closes.

_"Yeah... a lot of headaches... which includes you motherfuckers...'' _Kenny thought in a annoyance.

**Note: This was originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Reingar

In the continent of Ritania, we go to a city called Reingar. Reingar is an academy city brimming with what some may call creativity, but would insist is eccentric wickedness. Ruled by the student council president chosen by the guardian Kazran, it produces a lot of inventions using not only magic, but also mechanical engineering.

In one room, we see a student can be seen standing in front of a white board filled with difficult words and formulas that only an intellectual can understand. The student is a tall, young man with a shaggy green hair, green-colored dead fish eyes and has freckles at the bridge of his nose. He wears a green blazer jacket over a white collared shirt with a red necktie, black pants and brown shoes. He also wears black-framed glasses.

The young man was busy, holding a notepad and writing down furiously and even absent-mindedly chewed on the end of his pencil, "No, no, no...'' he spoke with a nerdy accent before grabbing an eraser and began to rub out the calculations written on the board, "This is not gonna work.'' he muttered before setting the eraser down and made his way towards a desk.

The young man grabs a piece of device before heading towards a contraption that is two larger than him. The contraption seems like a portal machine with a large circle and a pod at the bottom. The young man the attaches the device at an empty slot before tightening it with a screw driver, he then proceeds to grab a lever and with that, a spark emitted in the middle of the machine before it slowly grew larger into a bluish-spiral vortex, "Oh... I hope sure that it stabilized this time.'' he spoke in concern.

Unfortunately, the vortex immediately diminished and the machine eventually shut down with a few smoke emitting out from it's gaps, the young man rubs the back of his head, "I guess I should have though about it more before I turned it on.'' he admitted.

Suddenly, the doors were slammed open as a girl enters the room, "That's enough of unauthorized experiments for you!" the girl declared.

"AAAAAAHHH!" the young man let's out a girlish scream.

The girl has a darkish-brown hair tied in a braided twintails with green hair clips and wears a round-fogged glasses. She wears a purple & black waist-length vest with yellow trimmings over a white collared short with purple cuffs, a red neckerchief dangling at the collar and a brown sash wrapped around her waist by a brown belt with a silver buckle. Her upper attire is tighten together by a purple strap across her waist tied by a long green lace, she wears a dark-purple skirt with strapped-crossed belt and wears a white boots with black cuffed foldings. This is Hazel Stresa.

**Reingar Student Council Secretary**

**Hazel Stresa**

Hazel tips her glasses, "Listen you.'' she spoke, "We've warned you time and time again that you are not allowed to conduct any unauthorized experiments." she pointed out, "Plus... most of your experiments always ending up being a failure which always results to explosions that causes property damages and injuries.'' she stated, "I advised you to stop before any of that could happen again." she advised.

"But I wanna do this experiment!" the young man argued, "It's been in my mind for a long time, I just had to do it!" he exclaimed, "I wanna create a portal that leads to another world!" he declared.

"You do realize that opening a portal from another world is really dangerous." Hazel pointed out, "And while I am interested, I don't want to the take risk.'' she stated, "Opening a portal from another world can potentially unleash unknown monsters from the other side and we've been dealing a lot of monsters lately, we don't want any more problems getting added in the matter.'' she explained.

"But I'm taking precautions! I swear it's going to work this time!" the young man insisted.

"How is it going to work? With your limited resources, which I remind you that you stole from a chop shop and other places, building a working portal will be very difficult especially to someone like you." Hazel pointed out.

"But... But...'' the young man tried to come up with an argument but can't come up with anything.

"Honestly... what are you even going to do if ever you managed to open another portal to another world?" Hazel asked.

"I... I don't know...'' the young man admitted, "I'm just... curious...'' he added.

"There's nothing wrong of being curious." Hazel pointed out, "Even I could be curious at times with subjects that I find interesting.'' she admitted, "But there are rules and limits and should at least keep our curiosity in check, you have to understand that." she stated.

The young man hung his head down, "Okay..." he muttered in disappointment.

Hazel tips her glasses once more, "All right... since you've admitted your mistakes, I think it's a bout time that we discuss about your punishment.'' she pointed out.

The young man looks up in dread, "P-Punishment?" he squeaked.

"Ufufufu~" a chuckle was heard which made the young man's blood cold in an instant.

Then another girl enters the room. The girl is pretty tall with a thigh-length black hair styled in a himecut tied with two white ribbons on each side of her head with one long strand of hair is tied in braids, and has brownish-red eyes. She wears a blue open top-uniform jacket with a black collar, a brooch-scarf attached on two epaulettes at the shoulders, has sharp black cuffs and a black tabbard in front with yellow lining designs, she wears a white dress shirt underneath as her ample chest sticks out from the uniform, white skirt with black-frilled ends over a dark-brown pantyhose and a black laced boots with a pink ribbon and a white soles. A pair of long buckled straps can be seen dangling behind from her uniform. This is Karin Fantaria.

**Public Security Club of Reingar - Second Lieutenant**

**Karin Fantaria**

"M-M-M-Miss Karin...'' the young man stuttered in fear.

"That's no good my fellow student." Karin spoke with a smile, "You shouldn't do experiments without the student council's consent and not only that... you've been stealing a lot materials lately." she stated.

"W-Wait... I-I can explain..." the young man tried to reason.

"As Second Lieutenant of the Public Security Club of Reingar, I hereby penalize you by writing a letter of apology in five hundred pages!" Karin announced rather cheerfully.

"NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT?!'' the young man cried in despair.

"Good-luck and I hope you survived." Hazel said.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the Arcsoru Library, we see Hazel and another girl walking down an isle of bookshelves. The girl has a short green hair with an ahoge on top and wears a bunny-shaped hair clip, she has bright-orange eyes and wears glasses. She wears a dark-blue buttoned blazer jacket over a white long-sleeve shirt with a red necktie, red plaid skirt, white socks and brown loafers. This is Merlon.

**Reingar Academy Student**

**Merlon**

Hazel let's out a sigh which Merlon took notice, "What's wrong?'' the green-haired girl asked.

"It's that green-haired nerd again." Hazel replied, "Seriously... it's probably the hundredth time that we caught him doing another dangerous experiment." she stated, "When is he ever gonna learn?'' she asked.

"I believe that he's the type of person who doesn't give up, so easily." Merlon pointed out, "You know that he won't give up until he accomplish something.'' she stated.

"I had to admit that he's a very smart individual but when comes to performing experiments, he's below average.'' Hazel explained, "His inventing skills never once improve, so I doubt that he'll accomplish anything.'' she pointed out.

"I know... but he just want to be acknowledge." Merlon pointed out.

"Well... he's getting acknowledge all right." Hazel spoke, "He is currently known as Reingar's notorious troublemaker and rule breaker, so I'll doubt people will be forgetting about that anytime soon.'' she stated.

Merlon sighed, "You're so blunt as ever.'' she muttered, "Where is he, right now?" she asked.

"He's currently being punished by Karin by making him a write a letter of apology with five hundred pages.'' Hazel replied, "He's going to be in the Public Security Club Office for days.'' she stated.

Merlon sighed, "I really feel bad for him.'' she confessed.

**Bzzzttt...**

Six days later at Reingar, after being kept in the Public Security Club Office for so long, the young man managed to finish writing a letter of apology in five hundred pages and was let go.

The young man is currently at the Cloudbank Training Ground sitting on the bench with a solemn expression, "Maybe I should just give up with my ambitions.'' he muttered, "No matter what I do, no matter hard I try, I will never accomplish anything.'' he admitted, "Why is it I'm so smart yet my inventing skills is so lacking?" he asked, "I guess... I'm really doomed to fail from the start.'' he claimed, "I think it's about time that I finally face the facts that I'm a failure, that I will never accomplish my goals and my dreams will never come true." he stated.

The young man let's out a sigh, "Maybe I should change my name to _why_ and _bother_." he stated when he noticed a large shadow looming over him which is accompanied by a breathing noise.

The young man looks up and much to his horror, a large monster that looks like a horned tiger is glaring down at him, the young man can only stare at it in horror.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Hailow Lab Tower, we see Karin having a conversation with another girl. The girl has a short messy brown hair with a red ribbon on it and has purple eyes. She wears a gray buttoned vest over a white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded by the elbow and scared choker with a bell on it, black short with a black strapped belt and two red straps dangling on each side, black thigh-high socks and a pair of silver stilleto boots. This is Judith.

**Reingar Public Security Club Officer**

**Judith**

"Eh? Again?!" Judith exclaimed in disbelief.

Karin nodded with a smile, "He conducted another unauthorized experiment.'' she said, "So once again, I punished him by making him write an apology letter.'' she claimed.

Judith sighed, "You think that guy has learned his lesson this time?'' she asked.

"Probably not." Karin replied, "But do I look forward on punishing him again if he ever breaks the rules again.'' she admitted happily.

Judith facefaulted, "You sure enjoy punishing that guy." she pointed out.

Then a young man ran towards them. The young man has a short dark-brown hair and has blue eyes. He wears a gray sleeveless coat over a white long-sleeved shirt with folded sleeves, a collared-scarf and brown belt wrapped around his upper abdomen, and a red buttoned waistcoat with two pairs of belt strapped on his abdomen, black pants with a brown ring on the right leg, silver-stilleto boots and armored elbow pads. This is Rikoris Rialdo.

**Spear Club Member**

**Rikoris Rialdo**

"Karin! Judith! We have a big problem!" Rikoris called out.

"What's wrong, Rikoris?" Karin asked in confusion.

"Some unidentified monsters has been attacking the town square!" Rikoris exclaimed.

Karin gasped, "What?! Oh no!" she cried in shock.

"And what do you mean by unidentified monsters?" Judith asked.

"We can figure that out later." Karin spoke, "We must get rid of those monsters immediately!" she declared.

* * *

And with that, Karin, Judith and Rikoris made their way quickly into town with Hazel joining them for additional assistance. Upon arrival, they were greeted by the sight of a group of reptile-like monsters with ogre-like faces rampaging across the town, they also took notice of another girl fighting one of them.

The girl has a reddish-orange hair tied in a high ponytail by a large pink and white ribbon, and has red eyes. She wears a cobalt-blue open top-uniform jacket with a white-tailed collar, cuffs with yellow lines, red ribbon laces and a blue tailcoat with white linings over a white tube top, she wears a darkish-blue plaid skirt, white thigh-high socks and brown buckled-loafers. This is Carrot Ranka.

**Magic Research Institute Member**

**Carrot Ranka**

"Carrot!" Hazel called out.

Carrot blasted one creature with her fire magic before turning to them, "Hazel! Everyone!" she called back.

"Where the heck those creatures came from?" Karin asked.

Carrot shook her head, "I don't know... they suddenly appeared out of nowhere.'' she replied, "But 'he' claims that these creatures originates to where he came from." she claimed.

"Wait? He?" Hazel asked.

"OOOOWWWW!" they then heard a loud cry.

Suddenly, a young man was thrown and skidded in front of them. The young man has an unkempt orange hair with a lock of hair hanging between his eyes, and has a yellow bandana wrapped around his head and has brownish green eyes. He wears a black & yellow sleeveless tops underneath a gray sleeveless jacket, he wears a baggy orange pants with black vertical stripes, he wears a black & orange strapped, high-ankle shoes, he wears a brown elbow pads on his right with orange trimmings and a pair of dark-brown fingerless gloves. On his right hand is large, weapon with a turret.

The young man sat up while rubbing the back of his head, "Oww... that's the last I'm gonna let myself blindsided by an Ogretail.'' he muttered.

"Who are you?'' Karin asked.

The young man stood up, "The name is Kouta Fujiki.'' he introduced himself, "Captain of 1st Unit from Fenrir Far East Branch." he added with a grin.

**Fenrir Far East Branch - 1st Unit Captain**

**Kouta Fujiki**

"Fenrir? That's the first time I've heard of it." Rikoris said.

"Do you know anything about those monsters?" Judith asked.

Kouta spoke, "As much as I love to answer some questions, I'll save it for later.'' he replied, "Right now... we need to focus on taking out these guys before they could do anymore damage." he stated.

Karin spoke, "He is right.'' she said in agreement, "Our main priority right now is protect this city and everyone in it.'' she pointed out, "Kouta...'' she spoke getting Kouta's attention, "Since you know these monsters better...'' she pointed out, "... would you lead us on taking them down?'' she requested.

Kouta grinned, "Sure! I didn't get my status as captain for nothing." he complied.

"Thank you." Karin replied, "All right... Kouta, Carrot and I will take down the monsters while the rest should keep the civilians away from danger and make sure no one gets hurt.'' she ordered.

"A little late for that..." Carrot muttered solemnly.

Hazel turns to her, "What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

Carrot then held up a pair of glasses, "Does this glasses look familiar to you?'' she asked.

Behind Hazel's glasses, her eyes widen in shock, "Wait... those glasses... it belongs to that green-haired nerd?!" she pointed out when realization hits her, "Wait... then that means...'' she trails.

Carrot bit her lip before speaking, "Yes... he's gone.'' she revealed.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Reingar Part II

All he wanted to be... was to be acknowledged. And being an intellectual... he thought he can accomplish something by doing the impossible... but alas... that wasn't meant to be as one experiment to another always ending up in a failure and no matter what he do, no matter how hard he try... he'll always ending up failing. So, he decided to completely abandoned his goals and hopes that he can do something better.

But that wasn't meant to be.

Fate seems keen on messing with him... as if fate never wanted him to accomplish anything no matter what he wanted to do and being eaten alive by a monster is probably the way of fate screwing with him.

And with that, he died.

Or so he thought...

The green-haired young man opens his eyes to find himself in the middle of pitch black area, he then scratches the top of his head in confusion, "Huh? Where am I?'' he asked himself, "Heaven? Hell? Or the in-between?'' he listed, "To whatever that is." he added.

"None of the above, my friend." a voice answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the young man shrieked loudly, "Who said that?!" he demanded in fright.

"I did." the voice replied. Suddenly, there was a bright light causing the young man to cover his eyes with his right arm, then the Power Granter appears before him, "Greetings, young man." he greeted, "I am a magical being known as The Power Granter." he introduced himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the young man shrieked loudly, "A GHOST!" he screamed in fright.

The Power Granter chuckled, "Don't be afraid, I'm no ghost." he reassured, "Like I said... I am a magical being known as The Power Granter." he repeated.

"W-W-W-Why am I here?" the young man asked in confusion, "Aren't I suppose to be dead?" he pointed out, "I mean... didn't I get eaten alive by a monster?!" he added.

"True... you were eaten alive." the Power Granter confirmed making the young man gasped in horror, "However you didn't die because I brought you here.'' he claimed.

The young man sighed in relief, "I see... thanks for saving me.'' he said in gratitude, "If I ever wanna die, I'd rather hang myself instead of getting eaten alive.'' he stated, "But... what am I doing here?'' he asked.

"Because I want to grant you some powers." the Power Granter replied.

"Give me powers?'' the young man repeated in shock, "But why me? I'm not that special. In fact... I'm nothing but a failure.'' he pointed out.

The Power Granter smirked, "Because I see some potential in you.'' he said, "Believe it or not... I see you more becoming a hero than anything else.'' he stated.

The young man was taken aback of what he just said, "Me? A hero?'' he repeated, "But... can I really become one?'' he asked.

"That depends if you want to do it or not." the Power Granter replied.

The young man thought about it, "I... I want to be acknowledge by accomplishing something...'' he said, "And if becoming a hero is the only way to do it... then I'll do it!" he exclaimed, "I don't wanna be known as a failure forever! I wanna be something, I wanna be a hero!" he declared.

The Power Granter claps his hands together, "Great! Good thing I waited for you to be in the verge of death, so I can give your powers.'' he mused.

"So, basically, you waited for me to be in a moment where my life is hanging by a thread before taking me here, so you can give me powers." the young man summarized earning a nod from the magical being, "You are one sick bastard." he commented in disbelief.

The Power Granter chuckled, "So I am told." he mused, "Very well... granting you powers is easy as a snap of a finger." he said, "But I can also take it away from you as easy as snap of a finger, in case you use your powers incorrectly." he explained.

The young man nodded, "Understood." he replied.

"Also... you can't tell anyone that I gave you power." the Power Granter advised.

The young man thought about it, "That's understandable... who would believe in me anyway.'' he pointed out, "Guess... I'll just come up with an excuse.'' he stated.

The Power Granter chuckled, "Good answer.'' he mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

**(Play Epic Seven OST - Hall of Trials Battle BGM)**

Back in Reingar, we see Karin Fantaria, Carrot Ranka and Kouta Fujiki taking on the hordes of Ogretails all across the town while Hazel Stresa, Judith and Rikoris Rialdo assists civilians away from the chaos.

Kouta fires his weapon towards a group of Ogretails blasting them apart before transforming his weapon into a large blade, he then charges forward at one monster and slices it in half.

Carrot then fires a blast of fire magic towards one Ogretail, incinerating it on the process. She then took notice of Karin relentlessly attacking the monsters with her blade, "Karin! I know your mad but don't be reckless!" she called out.

Karin slices one Ogretail by the neck, "I'm so angry!" she cried, "He may break the rules a lot but he's a good person and he doesn't deserve to be eaten alive!" she exclaimed before charging towards another Ogretail before stabbing it on the face.

Carrot watches Karin kills another monster before sighing, "Might as well let her be... she's not gonna listen anyway.'' she muttered in disbelief.

Then Hazel, Rikoris and Judith came back, "The civilians are now safe at the shelter." Hazel declared, "How things are going on over here?'' she asked.

"The good news is..." Carrot spoke, "... the monsters are decreasing and the bad news is... Karin is on a rampage.'' she replied with a blank look.

"Guess the nerd's death didn't sit well with her." Judith commented, "Never knew she cares about him.'' she stated.

"I never like the guy but I do agree with Karin that he doesn't deserve to die like that." Rikoris admitted.

Kouta then joins them, "Ogretails are gone and it's all thanks to that girl.'' he reported while referring to Karin, "All that's left is the Vajra!" he declared.

"What's a Vajra?" Helga asked.

Suddenly, two large tiger-like monsters appears from one corner and let's out a loud roar, "That's what a Vajra looks like.'' Kouta replied with a pointing finger.

Carrot then recognized the monsters, "Ah! Those are the monsters that ate the nerd!" she pointed out.

Karin then glares at the monsters, "I see... they're going to pay!" she declared before charging towards the creatures.

Kouta then spoke, "I don't know who should I feel sorry for... the girl or those monsters.'' he admitted.

But before Karin could land a strike at the creature, the Vajra let's out a painful roar before it suddenly exploded to pieces, much to everyone's shock.

The impact of the blow is enough for Karin to skid backwards but she remains standing, "W-What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"That monster just exploded!" Judith pointed out.

Hazel turns to Kouta, "Did you planted a bomb on it?'' she asked.

Kouta shook his head, "I don't even remember planting one.'' he replied.

When the smoke clears, in the middle of the monster's corpse, they saw a large, round creature. The creature resembles an upside-down Poké Ball. It's top half is white, and its bottom half is red. It has two small beady black eyes, large prominent eyebrows, and a wide mischievously grinning mouth.

Kouta then recognized the creature, "What the?! Is that an Electrode?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You know that creature as well?'' Carrot asked.

Kouta nodded, "Yeah but unlike the Ogretails and the Vajras... Electrodes are a different kind of creature.'' he pointed out, "One that can be tamed.'' he added. Suddenly, the Electrode glows bright green and in an instant, the Electrode was replaced by the green-haired young man, much to everyone's shock, "Okay... that I didn't see coming.'' he confessed.

"Wait! Isn't that the nerd?!" Judith pointed out.

"I can't believe it... he's alive!" Rikoris exclaimed.

Hazel tips her glasses, "I guess weeds ain't that easy to kill.'' she stated.

"But what just happened?" Carrot asked, "And that creature... was it him?'' she pointed out in shock.

Karin was in shock but is relieve at the same time that young man is alive. She quickly made her way towards him as the young man sat back up, "Damn that bastard!" he cursed, "He did brought me back but I can't believe that he brought me back while inside that monster's digestive system.'' he grumbled in annoyance. He then checks on his left wrist to see a yellow watch-like object with a green-colored lightning symbol on top, strapped around it, "I wonder what's the full extent of this new power of mine." he muttered in curiosity.

Karin then kneels next to him, "Are you okay?" she asked, "I heard from Carrot that you got eaten alive.'' she pointed out in concern.

The young man shook his head, "I'm fine... aside from being fazed after getting eaten by that thing but I'm fine." he replied.

Karin then helps him up, "Nee? How did you survive?'' she asked, "And why are you a round creature moments ago?'' she added.

The young man was about to answer when suddenly, the other Vajra let's out a loud roar, getting their attention. "I love to answer your question but we need to deal with THAT first!" he pointed out in panic.

Karin nodded, "Stay back, I'll take care of this.'' she advised.

The young man was about to do that when he realized something, "No...'' he spoke which surprises Karin, "I'm tired being a weakling! I'm tired on staying on the sidelines! If I run away now, then I'm more of a failure that I already was." he stated before bringing up the device on his wrist, "Fight, you motherfucker! Fight!" he declared before slamming his palm on top of the device.

And in a brief yellow flash of light, the young man transforms into another person. The person is very tall with an extremely muscular body and from head to toe, he has a green skin tone, he has a short green hair and has green eyes. He is bare-chested, he wears a ripped purple pants and is barefooted.

"GRAAAAGHH!" the new-form let's out a loud roar, "HULK! SMASH!" he bellowed.

Karin and the others could only stare at him in shock, Judith then spoke, "What the hell just happen?! Did he just transformed into a large, green creature?!" she exclaimed.

Hazel tips her glasses, "It looks like he did." she confirmed.

Kouta stares at the large creature with narrowed eyes, _"Why does that transformation looks so familiar?"_ he thought.

The large man then charges towards the Vajra and got into it's face, "HULK! PUNCH!" he roared as he began slugging the large creature with a series of right hooks and uppercuts, he then brought down his fist on the Vajra's head, slamming it down hard to the ground, "GRAAAAGHH!" he roared before grabbing it's tail and began to slam it down hard to the ground on different directions. He then grabs it's head in a very tight grip, "HULK! SNAAAAP!" he growled before snapping the creature's neck with a loud crunch, killing it instantly. He then stood on top of the dead creature, "GRAAAAAAAAGH!" he let's out a victorious roar.

Meanwhile, everyone can only watch the large man in awe.

"I can't believe it... he destroyed that monster!" Carrot exclaimed.

"Such brutal presentation of strength." Rikoris spoke, "But I had to admit that was impressive.'' he admitted.

"That was awesome! That nerd just became awesome!" Judith cheered.

Suddenly, the large man was engulf with a bright yellow light transforming him back to his original form, "YAAAAAA-" he shouted in his usual nerdy voice, "-WOAAHH!" he let's out a loud yelp as he slips down to the ground as Karin ran towards him.

"And he became lame again." Hazel commented.

Karin then helps the young man up, "That was amazing!" she praised, "How did you turn yourself into something like that?" she asked in excitement.

The young man lifted his left wrist and showed her the device, "This thing has something to do with it." he replied, "I found it while I was inside the monster, it suddenly attaches itself on my wrist and in panic, I accidentally pressed it's top and transformed me into that round creature and created that explosion which got me out from the monster." he lied because in truth, it's the power that the Power Granter gave to him.

"How did you managed to learn how to use it quickly?" Karin asked.

"I don't know how but it seems I gained the knowledge of it's usage after it fused with my wrist." the young man replied.

Then the others joined them when Kouta suddenly grabs the young man's arm and began to look at the device. His eyes then widen in awe, "Woah... no wonder that transformation looks familiar.'' he claimed.

"Um... pardon?" the young man asked in confusion.

Kouta looks at him with a smile, "Yo! What's your name?'' he asked.

The young man was taken aback by the sudden question before responding, "Umm... Marcus... Marcus Reservoir.'' he(finally!) revealed his name.

"We also call him, Marcus the Nerd." Hazel chimes in.

**Reingar Academy Student**

**Marcus "The Nerd" Reservoir**

Marcus was about to send a glare to Hazel when Kouta suddenly grabs his left hand with both of his hands, "Hey! Would you like to join me in my adventures?!" Kouta offered with a big smile.

Marcus looks at him in surprise, "What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm creating a hero group that will help people all across the multiverse! And I want you to be part of it!" Kouta exclaimed in excitement.

Everyone then stared at him as if he grown another head, "Huh?!" they also said in response.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Reingar Part III x Duo Departure

Settling down after the battle, Kouta Fujiki, Karin Fantaria, Carrot Ranka, Hazel Stresa, Judith, Rikoris Rialdo, Marcus "The Nerd" Reservoir and Merlon are seen gathered around the Arcsoru Library.

Despite their skepticism, the students decided to let Kouta explain things. Kouta revealed that he came from another world and provided proof by opening a portal using a small device that was given to him, much to Marcus' astonishment and Helga's surprise. Kouta then explained that he originates from a post-apocalyptic world where in 2071, an organization known as Fenrir, located in the post-apocalyptic nation of the New Asian Union, helps humanity protect itself against monsters known as Aragami using divine weapons called "God Arcs." Composed of biological material called "Oracle Cells," God Arcs are wielded by a group of soldiers called, "God Eaters". The original (or "Old-Type") Arcs could initially only hold one form, either melee or ranged, but soon a new type of God Arc is developed that could switch between cannon and blade form.

Kouta has been in many adventures back in his world despite how grim it is. One day, a few members of their organization went missing and the case of their disappearance went cold until Fenrir crossed-paths with the Heroes Coalitions where their missing members where later found as it's members. And upon meeting the Coalitions, they became aware of the existence of the multiverse. He then became friends with a hero named Ben Tennyson and was fascinated by his adventures and his abilities to turn into different aliens.

Kouta wonders out loud if he could go on an adventure and create a hero of his own, Ben responded by giving a device let's people travel from one world to another and told him to go for an adventure.

After the Heroes Coalitions and Fenrir formed an alliance, Kouta decided to take a temporary leave from the former, so he can start an adventure of his own. After saying goodbye to his family, Kouta began to travel from one to another world and during one of his travels, he discovered that some world has been invaded by the Aragami and while he easily eliminated the gigantic threats, he realized that Aragami must have invaded other worlds as well.

So, Kouta decided to help other worlds by getting rid of the Aragami and is all more determined to find members for his team.

So far, Kouta hasn't found one until now.

"And that's all about it." Kouta finished with a smile.

Hazel then spoke, "That is... a lot to take in.'' she admitted.

"But it does explained why those monsters suddenly made an appearance here and why were not familiar to them." Carrot pointed out.

"And why Kouta knows more about those creatures, so there's that." Rikoris added.

Merlon then spoke, "I feel sorry for their world.'' she said, "Humanity is in peril because of those monsters, I can't help but feel awful for the life they're having.'' she stated.

Kouta then spoke, "Don't worry... the people in my world are doing good.'' he reassured, "Plus... with the help of the Heroes Coalitions and the other organizations, my world will be Aragami-free in years to come.'' he stated with a smile.

Karin giggled, "I like how optimistic you are." she mused.

"Well... there is no use of being hopeless, so I rather be an optimistic fool than a useless bastard.'' Kouta declared.

Rikoris smiled, "I completely agree with that." he commented.

Marcus then brought up the device in his wrist, "You said that this device is similar to the device that a hero you met uses.'' he pointed out, "How similar may ask?'' he asked.

Kouta nodded, "From the watch-like to the flash of transformation... that device is very similar to that hero's Omnitrix.'' he replied, "The difference is... the Omnitrix transforms him into different kinds of aliens, creatures from outer space but yours on the other hand... transforms you into different kind of existing heroes." he explained.

"Existing heroes?" Judith asked.

"The round creature and the green-hulking man that Marcus transformed before...'' Kouta pointed out, ''... those two are actual heroes from other worlds.'' he claimed, "Electrode is a creature known as a Pokemon and the other one is called the Incredible Hulk, an indestructible hero from a group called Avengers.'' he explained, much to their surprise.

"I see..." Marcus muttered before looking back at his watch-like device, "I wonder what other heroes I can transform into.'' he thought out loud.

"That's for you to find out but I'm interested as well." Kouta said with a smile, "That's why I wanted you to be part of the hero team I'm creating and see it for myself.'' he stated.

"Are you sure you want me to be in your team?" Marcus asked.

Kouta nodded, "I'm sure.'' he confirmed, "Those powers of yours will come in handy in helping people from other worlds.'' he pointed, "So... what do you say?'' he asked with an excited smile.

Marcus smiled, "Sure! I'll join you!" he replied.

"Eh? Eeeeehhh?!" Merlon squawked in surprise.

"Marcus... are you sure about this?" Karin asked.

Marcus crosses his arms, "Well... I've always wanted to be acknowledge for something that I wanna accomplish but so far as you all know... I haven't done a thing because my experiments always ending up failing." he pointed out, "I decided to face the facts that I will never accomplish anything by inventing stuffs, so I decided to do something else." he said, "Getting eaten by that monster must've been a blessing in disguise because if it wasn't for that, I won't be able to find this.'' he said referring to his watch-like device, "And after hearing Kouta's stories about those heroes from another world... I was inspired and maybe... just maybe... I can become a hero, too! And finally... I get to do some accomplishments and finally get acknowledge of what I can do.'' he declared.

Karin smiled, "Well... if what you believe is the best thing to do, then we won't stop you.'' she replied as Merlon looks down solemnly.

Marcus let's out a grin before turning to Kouta, "Well... you've got yourself a member for your team!" he declared while offering a handshake.

Kouta grinned back, "Welcome aboard, Marcus!" he replied while accepting the handshake.

* * *

Later that day, after packing up Marcus' belongings, the group are seen at the Cloudbank Training Ground and since Marcus doesn't have many friends, only Merlon and those who've witnessed his abilities were the only ones to see him off.

"Well... I guess this is it." Marcus said.

"Do you really have to go?" Merlon asked sadly.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "Well... I got nothing left for me to do here, so going on an adventure will be a fresh start for me.'' he stated.

Merlon looks down, "I see." she said.

Marcus placed a hand on her left shoulder, "Hey... don't be sad.'' he reassured, "It's not like we're not gonna see each other again.'' he pointed out, "I promise, I'll visit you guys from time to time, okay?'' he stated with a smile.

Merlon smiled back, "Okay." she replied.

Kouta then brought his device and pressed the button, the a large, swirling blue-portal appears out of thin air, "Okay! Time we left.'' he announced.

"Welp! Time to go, I promise once I get back, I'll tell you guys what kind of worlds that are out there! Wish me luck!" Marcus cheered.

And with that, Kouta and Marcus entered the portal to who knows where before vanishing without a trace, leaving the other students behind.

Carrot then spoke, "Well... he's gone." she said.

Hazel tips her glasses, "Guess that takes care of one of our problems.'' she pointed out, "I'll give him a week." she said before walking off.

"He won't last an hour." Judith said before walking off to a different direction.

"Don't you girls even had any faith in him?" Rikoris asked in disbelief while following Judith.

Carrot sighed before walking towards Karin and Merlon, "You think he's going to be okay?'' she asked in concern.

Merlon sighed, "I'm worried for him but I know he'll be fine.'' she replied.

Karin giggled, "I agree." she said in agreement, "Plus... Marcus is a student here at Reingar and the students here are strong.'' she declared with a smile.

**Bzzzttt...**

Back in Dib Membrane's world, the aforementioned and Grand arrived at the Membrane Household where they were greeted by three individuals.

The first individual is a girl with a purple hair, resembling a stylized bob cut, is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, resembling a set of fangs and her eyes are closed. She wears a teal t-shirt with a rabbit-like skull on it, a black skirt, and thick gray boots. This is Gazlene Mebrane, also known as Gaz, the sister of Dib.

**Gazlene "Gaz" Membrane**

The second individual is a middle-aged man with a black, scythe-like hair and his eyes were hidden by a thick-blue goggles. He wears a thick white lab coat, purple gloves, and big black boots. This is Professor Membrane, the father of Dib and Gaz.

**Mad-Scientist**

**Professor Membrane**

The third individual seems like a clone of Professor Membrane. He wears the same lab coat outfit as Professor Membrane and has the same scythe hairstyle, but beyond that they look completely different. He is taller, and much more bloated than the Professor, his head being swollen and orange, with a stitch-mark in the middle of his face. Also, his eyes are visible and always open, and his left hand is much larger than his right. He also has a small hump on his back. This is Clembrane.

**Clone**

**Clembrane**

Grand has already explained to Gaz, Clembrane and the professor about the existence of the multiverse and the person that attacked Dib. He told them that in order to keep Dib safe from Vincent, the boy should come along with Grand in their home base where Vincent can never find him. At first, Dib thought that his father will make argument that everything that Grand said is not real - though Gaz and Clembrane believes the Chikara Master - however to his surprise, his father neither argued nor debunk what he just heard but his father believed everything what Grand told them and even agreed to have Dib to come along with him.

After Dib packed his things, they are seen outside the Membrane Household with Gaz, Clembrane and the professor seeing the two off.

Clembrane then spoke, "I'm going to miss you, Dib.'' he said with a sad look, "I'm gonna miss serving you some puddings.'' he said.

Dib gave him a nervous grin, "Believe me... I'm going to miss that, too.'' he claimed before turning to Gaz, "Well... guess, this is it for now, Gaz.'' he stated.

Gaz crossed her arms, "Don't die... if you die, I will kill you." she threatened.

Dib chuckled nervously, "I'll try." he replied, "Be well, Gaz, I promise once this is over, I'll buy you some games or consoles from the other worlds.'' he said with a smile.

Gaz smirked, "You better be." she mused.

Dib then turns to their father, "Dad... I..." he tried to say but was cut-off.

"Son..." the professor spoke, "I want you be careful out there, the multiverse can be a very dangerous place and since Mister Grand will be protecting you, I want you to listen to him at all times." he advised.

"Okay, dad." Dib replied.

The professor then kneels down and placed a hand on Dib's shoulder, "And son... no matter what happen and no matter what you do, I want you to know that I'm proud of you and no other feelings or any cosmic trouble that can change that.'' he said.

Dib smiled, "Thanks, dad.'' he said.

"And one more thing..." the professor added, "I never really hit my head and never suffered any hallucination.'' he confessed with a chuckle, making Dib's smile even bigger.

Grand was typing something on a device on his wrist before turning to Dib, "Are you ready to go?'' he asked.

Dib nodded, "Ready." he replied.

The professor the spoke, "Wait!" he called out, "One more thing before you go...'' he said before bringing out a small device and then pressing it's button.

Suddenly, a hatch opens at the yard as a platform levels up from below with an Irken Spaceship on it, "Wow! Tak's ship!" Dib exclaimed in awe, "Did you repair this dad?'' he asked in surprise.

The professor nodded, "I decided to fix it for you as a present for your birthday but due to the recent events, I decided to give it to you just in case you needed something to defend yourself if ever Mister Grand is not present." he stated, "Don't worry... I removed the AI in it, so you can use it better and I added some features that will be proven convenient in a battle.'' he explained.

"Thanks, dad." Dib said in gratitude as they shared a warm embrace before being joined by Gaz and Clembrane.

"Oh... my son is growing up." the professor said proudly, "Your mother will be so proud of you." he said.

Dib and Gaz then pulls away from the hug, "Wait? We had a mother?" the former asked in confusion.

After that, Grand and Dib left using a yellow portal. What adventures awaits for Dib? Little did he know... he'll do more than be a person that needed protection.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Warner Town

The Warner Castle.

So majestic, so powerful, so... bizarrely unique.

The Warner Town is the neighboring town of the Disney Town which both kings are good friends and rivals. Inside the Warner Castle, we see two anthropomorphic hares standing outside their castle's spacious veranda while overlooking the town.

The first anthropomorphic hare is a male. He has a slim-build, gray fur with a white belly and has dark eyes. He wears an orange zipped-up sleeveless vest, orange pants with pouches, straps and knee-pads, and white rubber gloves. He has his crown on his left earlobe. This is Bugs Bunny, also known as King Bugs, the ruler of the Warner Castle.

**Ruler of the Warner Kingdom**

**Bugs Bunny**

The second anthropomorphic hare is a female. She has a slim-build, has a tan fur, blonde bangs, and a matching purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. She wears a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. This is Lola Bunny, Bug's wife and queen of the Warner Castle.

**Queen of the Warner Kingdom**

**Lola Bunny**

"It's going to be all right, Bugs." Lola reassured while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Master Ren Raw is a very powerful wizard, he can take care of himself." she stated.

Bug sighed, "I know Lola." he replied, "But he has been gone for months and I can't help but worry for him.'' he stated, "Who knows what could have happen to him in his journey.'' he pointed out.

"I understand, Bugs, but worrying too much won't help." Lola reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Bugs replied.

Then anthropomorphic male duck walks towards them. He has a slim-build with a black feathers and a white neck ring, orange bill and feet. He wears a gray sleeveless, zipped-up bomber vest and black strapped belt. This is Daffy Duck, Bug's best friend and adviser.

**Royal Adviser**

**Daffy Duck**

"Your Majesties.'' Daffy spoke with spits flying out from his mouth, "Master Yen Sid has arrived.'' he announced.

Then a rather severe-looking old man enters the domain. The old man has a long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears a blue, conical sorcerer's hat decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. This is Yen Sid.

**Sorcerer**

**Yen Sid**

Bugs and Lola turns around as Yen Sid walks towards them, Bugs and Lola bowed their heads to the wizard, "Master Yen Sid, it's good to see you again.'' Bugs greeted.

"It's good to see you too, King Bugs.'' Yen Sid greeted back, "I must say that you doing pretty well in looking after this town.'' he praised.

"Well... I had some help." Bugs admitted as Lola giggled while Daffy puffs his chest proudly.

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure that your here to talk about the Heartless and the Organization XIII, and as well as the location of the other keyblade wielders." Bugs pointed out.

Yen Sid nodded, "Indeed." he affirmed, "Has my brother has sent you any new information?'' he asked.

Bugs shook his head, "Nope." he replied, "Master Ren Raw hasn't sent back any messages ever since he left.'' he explained.

Yen Sid stroke his beard, "I see... that's concerning." he pointed out, "I must admit that I'm pretty worried about him as well but I believe that he's doing all right.'' he said, "Anyway... I heard that you found a girl that wields... a very unique blade.'' he pointed out,

Bugs nodded, "Yes, sir.'' he confirmed, "She is currently possession of a powerful blade called... the Heartblade." he claimed, "A blade that we all thought once as a myth." he said.

"I see." Yen Sid replied, "I would like to meet this young girl, I think it's about time that we tell her about the blade in her possession and as well as her mission.'' he stated.

Bugs nodded before turning to Daffy, "Daffy... where is the girl?'' he asked.

"She's at the courtyard right now, your Majesty.'' Daffy replied.

"Can you kindly take Master Yen Sid to her?'' Bugs ordered.

Daffy saluted, "Certainly.'' he replied as he walks away, "Follow me, sir.'' he said as the wizard followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the castle's courtyard, we see a young girl practicing swinging a wooden sword. The young girl has long jet-black hair tied in twintails, she has pale colored eyes and a pale skin tone, a red blush can be seen across her face. She wears a white long-sleeved, loose gii, red hakama pants, white socks and red & black slippers. She also wears glasses.

Daffy and Yen Sid then arrives at the courtyard, "Miss Kanade." the former called out.

The girl named stops her training before turning to Daffy and an old man that she don't recognized, "Y-Yes?'' she replied rather nervously.

"Miss Kanade, right before your eyes, is Master Yen Sid, the older brother of Master Ren Raw.'' Daffy introduced.

Kanade then grew nervous in front of Yen Sid's presence, "U-wa-waa-ugh... it's n-... it's nice to m-meet y-you, M-Master Yen S-S-Sid!" she greeted in a stuttering voice while bowing her head numerous times.

Yen Sid waves his hands, "Now, now, don't be nervous." he reassured, "Kanade, am I right?'' he asked.

Kanade stood straight, "H-Hai! My name is Kanade the Kane!" she introduced herself, "It's an honor to meet you, Master Yen Sid.'' she greeted.

**Warner Town Local**

**Kanade the Kane**

"Likewise." Yen Sid replied with a smile, "Now... if I heard right, you are currently in a possession of a very unique weapon?'' he asked earning a nod from Kanade, "May you please show it to me?'' he requested. Kanade nodded as she held up her hand and then suddenly, there was a flash of light and an object appears in her hand. The object is similar to the Keyblade except the key-head is replaced by a heart, the handle is colored blue and a little crescent symbol chain dangling on it. Yen Sid looks at it in amazement, "Marvelous... so the Heartblade wasn't a myth at all." he mused, "Young Kanade, do you know what this is?'' he asked pointing a finger at the weapon.

"Yes, King Bugs told me that it's called the Heartblade." Kanade replied, "Other than the name, I know nothing else about it.'' she admitted.

Yen Sid nodded, "I see. Then I believe that the task of giving you instructions falls upon my shoulders.'' he claimed.

Kanade tilts her head, "What instructions?'' she asked in confusion.

Daffy then spoke, "Miss Kanade?'' he called getting her attention, "Do you have any idea why you posses such a unique weapon?'' he asked.

Kanade shook her head, "I don't have a clue, sir.'' she replied.

"The very least... do you know what the Heartblade can do?'' Daffy asked.

Kanade shook her head, "No... I don't, sir." she admitted.

"Then what about the Keyblade?'' Yen Sid asked.

Kanade thought about it before speaking, "Keyblades are mysterious weapons. It is said the Keyblade master chooses how to use the Keyblade, whether for good or evil. The Keyblade is known throughout the worlds as a unique and powerful weapon." she stated.

Yen Sid nodded, "Indeed." he replied, "You see, young Kanade, the Heartblade is kinda like the Keyblade, both are mysterious and chooses it's own wielder. But for centuries, the Heartblade was nothing more but a myth until now." he explained.

"I see." Kanade replied, "What does it do though?'' she asked.

"According to the myth, the Heartblade has many abilities but the most prominent that it has the ability to restore someone else's lost heart.'' Yen Sid replied, "But this claim has yet to be proven since the Heartblade hasn't resurfaced until now." he stated, "Now tell me... how did you get into possession of the Heartblade?'' he asked.

"I was just walking around the sunflower field, east from here, when I was attacked by creatures known as the Heartless.'' Kanade replied as Yen Sid nodded for her to continue, "I thought I was done for when suddenly... the Heartblade appears before me.'' she said, "I don't know why but I felt that I should use to it to protect myself, so I grabbed and pointed it at the creatures and suddenly, a bright light hits them and I saw a heart floating from the creatures and the creatures... they gave me a smile before disappearing." she explained.

"And that's when we found her." Daffy pointed out.

Yen Sid strokes his beard, "I see... the Heartblade's ability to restore someone's lost heart is true." he mused, "The Heartblade definitely works against the Heartless but for the Unversed and the Nobodies are yet to be tested." he stated.

"So... what should I do with it?'' Kanade asked.

"This will be a daunting task but I want you travel across the multiverse and use the Heartblade to help people get back their stolen hearts.'' Yen Sid replied.

"You mean... leave Warner Town?'' Kanade asked in worry.

Yen Sid nodded, "Unfortunately... yes, my dear." he confirmed.

Kanade grips the Heartblade, "Can I... can I think about this?'' she requested.

Yen Sid nodded in understanding, "Take your time my child." he replied as Kanade took a bow before walking away.

Daffy then spoke, "What's there to think about?" he asked indecorously, "She should be excited that she has been given the task to save people?!" he exclaimed.

"She's still a child, Daffy.'' Yen Sid pointed out, "Things like this aren't easy to begin with.'' he stated.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at Warner Town, a mixed between a medieval village and Twilight Town, we see Kanade walking around with the talk she had with Yen Sid and Daffy still in her mind.

As Kanade walks forward, she passes by a very tall man. The man has a peach-colored skin tone, dark eyes, black hair with three strands and a goatee. He wears a dirty brown newsboy cap, yellow sports jersey with the number "62" on it, red flannel jacket, khaki pants with a wallet chain, and greenish-grey shoes. This is Terry Matthew McGee, the older brother of Eddy Skipper McGee.

**Freelance Hero**

**Terry Matthew McGee**

Originally, Terry was a cruel, sadistic bully who abused Eddy all his life both verbally and physically. This plus Eddy's paradoxical admiration of his older brother would explain his own abusive behavior and inflated, fragile sense of self-worth and need for attention. After his encounter with his brother and his friend's years ago, and as well as his nasty fate from the hands of the Kankers, Terry has began to think about his life.

Terry realized how much of a horrible person he is and immediately began to regret everything he did to his brother. Sadly, Terry hasn't apologized to Eddy as he is too ashamed to face his brother after everything he did. However, Terry would send money to his family and most of the them are for his brother. When Terry heard that his family adopted a young man with amnesia, he was happy that Eddy found at least a brother that he gets along with.

Years later, Terry joined New-New York's Heroes Coalitions, Terry doesn't have any powers like the others but he is skilled in martial arts, he is good with guns and is a talented swordsman. Unfortunately, Terry got himself injured twice during his tenure in the Coalitions which led him of getting axed.

Terry is currently a freelance hero and is traveling one world after another using a device that he received from an unknown. Terry has joined many groups and aided many people over the course of travels, his heroics is slowly earning the attention of the multiverse. Terry also heard from his parents that Eddy and his adopted brother has joined Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions and he can't help but feel proud of them.

Right now, Terry is at Warner Town, taking a break from his travels.

Terry looks around at the town in awe, "This place looks really cool." he complimented, "Maybe I should visit this place more often.'' he mused.

Suddenly, Terry accidentally bumps into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry about that.'' a woman's voice apologized.

"No, it's fine, no harm done." Terry reassured. Then his eyes widen in shock at the sight of the woman. The woman is on the same age as him, she has a long brown hair and has brown eyes, she wears a gray open jacket over a black shirt, black pants and white slippers.

The woman looks at him in concern, "Is... there something wrong?'' she asked.

Terry shook his head, "No... it's nothing." he replied.

"I see." the woman said, "Well then... have a good day." she said before walking off.

Terry watches the woman go, "Mariegold..." he muttered before shaking his head, "No, it can't be her.'' he said as he walks off, "Mariegold died years ago." he muttered.

Meanwhile with the woman, she keeps moving ahead and noticed Kanade sitting on one bench under a large tree. She then approaches the young girl, "Hey, Kanade." she greeted with a smile.

Kanade looks up at the woman, "Oh... hello, Mariegold." she greeted back.

**Warner Town Local**

**Mariegold**

Mariegold notice the solemn expression on Kanade's face, "Kanade... is there something wrong?'' she asked in concern as Kanade let's out a sigh.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Warner Town II

Meanwhile back at the Warner Castle, we see King Bugs Bunny at the castle's spacious veranda as he looks over the town, Yen Sid then approaches the royal anthropomorphic hare.

"King Bugs.'' Yen Sid called out.

Bugs turns to the blue-themed wizard, "Oh... hello, Master Yen Sid.'' he greeted as Yen Sid stood next to him, "Have you spoken to Kanade yet?'' he asked.

Yen Sid nodded, "I did." he confirmed, "And I must say, she is a very interesting young girl, she clearly has potential.'' he admitted.

"If you don't mind speaking, Master Yen Sid but... Kanade is still a kid." Bugs pointed out in concern, "Twelve years old to be in fact and I don't think she is ready yet for something like this." he stated.

Yen Sid nodded, "I see... I understand your concern and I understand how much young Kanade means to you.'' he said, "That is why... I'm gonna ask you something if she ever accepted the task given to her.'' he claimed.

Bug's perked up, "What is that, sir?'' he asked.

**Bzzzttt...**

Back in town, we see Kanade and Mariegold sitting on a bench under the shade of a large tree, Kanade finished explaining to Mariegold everything that Yen Sid told her earlier.

"I see..." Mariegold muttered, "That is quite a big task given too you." she admitted with hints of concern. Mariegold loves children, Kanade included, and the thought of any children being thrust into danger was enough to put her on the edge.

Kanade sighed, "Yes..." she replied, "I think... I'm not really ready for something like this.'' she admitted, "Saving worlds? I mean... what can a twelve years old like me can do?" she asked as the Heartblade, "Aside from having this." she said.

Mariegold stares at the weapon for a minute, she wonders to herself why it looks so familiar, she then shook her head, "I must say... that is quite a weapon.'' she pointed out, "I understand why the wizard wants you to do this task, this weapon is a perfect to use again those so-called Heartless.'' she stated, "But I also understand that you're scared, so I don't think the wizard would hold it against you if ever you refuse to take the task.'' she reassured.

"I... I wanted to say no... but... that just being selfish...'' Kanade admitted.

"How so?'' Mariegold asked.

Kanade brought the Heartblade up, "It's true that I'm afraid... no, I'm terrified with this task.'' she admitted, "I mean... fighting off dangerous creature and leaving home is really scary.'' she pointed out, "But... if I decided to stay home while people out there needed my help... then I'll just be nothing but a selfish coward.'' she claimed.

"I see... your torn between two decisions." Mariegold pointed out, "Staying home and be labeled as a coward, or leave to become a hero.'' she said. "You know... as much as I don't want you to do this dangerous task, I don't want you to become a coward either." she admitted, "If there's anything good that I think about this task, aside from saving people, that it will help you overcome your fears.'' she stated.

Kanade thought about it, "I... I never thought about that...'' she admitted.

"But in the end... the decision is yours to make." Mariegold pointed out as Kanade stares at her weapon while in deep thoughts.

Suddenly, the two notice a number of ink-black puddles appearing on the ground when it suddenly turns into a small creature. It has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. These are the Heartless.

Kanade let's out a gasp, "The Heartless!" she exclaimed in shock as the creatures turns their attention towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of town, we see Terry Matthew McGee walking down the streets with hands in his pockets, he was looking around and can't help notice the different residents of the town. Most of them are humans but what stands out the most are the animals, anthropomorphic or not, that had an appearance of classic cartoons from 40s and 50s.

"Excuse me, sir." a voice called getting Terry's attention.

Terry turns to his right to see three girls by the sidewalks, two of them are standing behind a stand while one is standing in front the stand.

The first girl was short with a short, messy & frizzy green hair and has green eyes. She wears a green t-shirt with a yellow linings, blue denim shorts, white socks and red sneakers. This is Koharu Hinata.

**Koharu Hinata**

The second girl shares the same height as Koharu. She has a light pink hair tied in two ringlet-like twintails and has light pink eyes. She wears a light-pink turtleneck, white frilly skirt, white socks and black loafers. This is Mei Mio.

**Mei Mio**

The third girl is pretty tall. She has a short red hair with a matching eye color. She wears a red jacket over a red & white striped shirt, purple denims shorts and black sneakers. This is Yui Rio.

**Yui Rio**

The stand had a sign that says 'Extreme Energy Drinks' with a pitcher of a green-colored liquid is seen on top of the desk alongside some plastic cups, Koharu then looks at him with a sinister grin, "Thirsty, sir?'' she asked, "Then you come to the right place! Presenting to you... the Extreme Energy Drinks!" she introduced, "It's delicious, nutritious and it's packed with vitamins that will give you energy to keep you going for the rest of the day!" she exclaimed, "Only for five rubies for one cup." she added.

Terry immediately figured out that the girls are doing a scam since he has done successful ones when he was young but he decided to humor the girls for their efforts, "Okay! I'll take one cup.'' he said.

Koharu's grin grew bigger, "Yes, sir!" she complied, "Yui! One cup please!" she ordered.

Yui gave her a salute, "Raja!" she replied before taking a cup and then using a ladle to fill the cup with the drink.

Yui then handed the cup to Mei whom then decorated the cup with a small pink ribbon before handing it to him, "Here you go, sir." Mei offered with a smile.

Impressed, Terry gladly took the cup and handed five rubies to Koharu, "Thank you very much!" the green-haired girl said with a grin.

Terry then simply took a sip of the drink before smiling, "Not bad.'' he commented before taking another sip, "Not bad, girls.'' he praised.

Koharu did a fist pump before turning to her companions, "This is great, girls! Let's keep it up until our jar is filled with rubies!" she cheered.

"Yeah!" Mei and Yui cheered back.

"KORA!" a voice shouted that made the three girls flinched. Terry took another sip of the drink before turning around to see another girl making her way towards them. The girl has an average height, she has a long light-blue hair styled in a hime-cut and has blue eyes. She wears a blue t-shirt, purple skirt over a blue leggings and blue loafers. This is Aoi Buru.

**Aoi Buru**

Aoi then got in front of the three girls with a stern look, "What the heck are the three of you doing?!" she demanded, making them recoil back.

"Umm... nothing.'' they replied with a nervous grin.

"You girls promised me that you'll help me at the library today!" Aoi pointed out, "You girls know that I needed all the help that I can since I can't manage the library alone while the librarian is sick!" she stated.

"Sorry... but this money-making idea came into my mind and I just can't pass it up!" Koharu reasoned.

"Can you at least do that after helping me in the library?!" Aoi demanded.

"Hey! Time is money! Why waste time when I can use it to make money!" Koharu argued.

Suddenly, Aoi grabs Koharu's shoulders and gave her a spine-chilling glare, scaring the green-haired girl on the process and despite her glare is aimed at Koharu, Mei and Yui can't help but be scared, "But you promised me...'' she pointed out with a deep-scary voice.

"Okay! Okay! We'll help you! So, please stop doing that!" Koharu cried in fear.

Terry can only watch the girls in amusement while taking a sip of his drink when he notice people running past them, the girls took notice of this too and wonders what's going. It didn't take long until they discovered what's making the people run in panic as they saw a number of Heartless chasing after the town's folks.

Terry then did a spitstake upon laying his eyes upon the creatures, "What the heck are those?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Mei gasped, "It's those monsters again!" she exclaimed.

Koharu glares at the Heartless, "Those guys got some nerves to show their faces again here!" she growled, "Okay, girls! You know what to do!" she ordered.

The four girls then lined up together, much to Terry's confusion, _"What are they trying to do?"_ he thought.

"Guardians!" Koharu started.

"Power come forth! We who protects in the name of the queen!" the four girls chanted.

Suddenly, the four girls were engulfed by a bright light and their attires began to change which Terry assumes to be a magical girl transformation. And when the lights vanished, the girls are now wearing something different.

Aoi wears a tear-drop necklace around, a blue frilled-crop top with a kitty-shape cleavage window, blue frilled skirt with white jagging ends over a blue vertical-striped thigh-high socks, white boots with blue folds and a blue fishnet arm-warmers.

Koharu wears a green-colored beaded necklace, a green shoulder-cropped jacket over green cropped-camisole, green puffed-shorts with an orange belt, green folded socks and green boots with red licks.

Mei wears a pink long-sleeve, cropped-collared jacket with a frilled pattern in the middle, pink mini skirt with white frills and pink belt, pink thigh-high socks with white frills and pink shoes with black foldings.

Yui wears a four-layered choker, a red sleeveless leotard with a diamond-shaped cleavage window with a brown belt and a grey buckle wrapped around her waist, she wears an arm-length sleeveless gloves with a metal cuffs, black & red striped thigh-high socks and v-cut red boots.

Terry could only stare at them in awe, "W-w-wow...'' is all he could say.

Koharu let's out a smirk, "All right girls, let's show these freaks who's boss!" she declared.

"Okay!" Mei replied.

"Raja!" Yui cheered.

"Let's do this!" Aoi complied.

As the four girls charges forward, Terry stood back and began to observe. Obviously, he is going to help but he decided to witness what the girls can do and if things get tough then he'll spring into action.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the other side of the town, we see Kanade and Mariegold backed-up against a tree as the Heartless slowly approaches them with their menacing yellow eyes locks towards them.

"I can't believe these monsters came back!" Kanade exclaimed in shock.

"What should we do now?" Mariegold asked in worry.

Kanade's eyes wandered around in fear before a thought came into her mind, her fear was then replaced by determination as she glares at the monsters, "Mariegold! Please get out of there.'' she said before summoning her Heartblade, "Leave these creatures to me!" she declared.

"K-Kanade?!" Mariegold gasped in shock.

"I don't want you to get hurt by them, so I'm gonna do my best to protect you!" Kanade exclaimed with a smile, "Here I go!" she shouted before charging forward.

Mariegold reaches out a hand for her, "Kanade!" she called out as twelve-year old began fighting the Heartless.

As Kanade smashes her weapon left and right towards the creatures, Mariegold can't help but watch her in worry,_ "What should I do? What should I do? Kanade told me to run away but I can't leave her alone! I know she had the power to fight those things but what if she gets hurt?! What should I do?!"_ she thought in panic.

_You should fight!_

Mariegold's eyes widen when she heard a voice, then she felt something on her right hand, she looks down and her eyes widen in shock. In her hand is weapon similar to Kanade's, it has a blue colored handle sprinkled with glitter and a chained star dangling on it, it has a crescent-shaped heard with two yellow beads on it's tips.

"W-What is this?" Mariegold muttered in shock.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Warner Town III x The Heart Foundation

**(Play Tutorial Battle - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door OST)**

As the strange chaos continues at the strange place called the Warner Town, a strange man named Terry Matthew McGee watches four strange girls with the strange ability to transform into strange magical girls and strangely enough... fighting a strange horde of strange ink-based creatures with strangely glowing eyes while sporting a strange yet impressed look on his strange face.

Aoi Buru then manifested a large ball of water with her hands before blasting it towards the Heartless while Koharu Hinata summons a large gush of winds, accompanied by razor-sharped leaves which she uses to slice every creatures on her sight.

Yui Rio, whom Terry believes to be strongest out of the four, having been kicking and punching every Heartless on her way. Terry took notice that Yui's punch and kicks were more than enough to obliterate the creatures into dust... or what he think is dust. But for some reason, Terry believes that Yui is holding back.

Mei Mio, on the other hand, has done nothing but sing and dance.

"Twinkle, Twinkle! Sparkle, Sparkle!" Mei chanted before forming a heart-shaped hand and then pointed it towards the Heartless, "Purification BEAM!" she shouted as a powerful beam of pink-colored light, shoots out from her heart-shaped hands and blasted the creatures, causing them to disappear in an instant.

_"Guess that explains why she was singing and dancing."_ Terry thought.

Koharu looks around, "Darn it! These things just had to come out during in time of our business!" she complained.

"Less talking and more fighting!" Aoi scolded, "And after this... the three of you are going to help me at the library!" she declared.

"Eeeehhh?!" Mei let's out a cry.

"Raja!" Yui quipped.

Koharu then noticed three Heartless charging in close to Mei, "Mei! Watch out!" she called out.

Mei turns around just in time for the Heartless to lunge at her, "Kyaaah!" she let's out a cry while covering herself with her arms when suddenly, three shots was fired and the Heartless were blasted to into nothingness.

Mei looks up in shock before turning towards her savior... which was none other than Terry.

"Ah! It's Mister Stranger!" Mei exclaimed in shock.

Terry facefaulted, "The name is not Mister Stranger, kid." he said before firing another shot at one Heartless, "The name is Terry Matthew McGee." he introduced himself before firing another shot which killed another creature, "And I am a Freelance Hero." he claimed.

"Hero? You look more of a shady man than a hero." Koharu pointed out rather rudely.

Terry let's out a hearty laughter, "Hahaha! I get that a lot!" he mused before shooting three more Heartless, "By the way... what the heck are these creatures?'' he asked.

Yui kicks one Heartless as Aoi blasted another one with a ball of water, "We don't know." the blue-haired girl replied, "They just started appearing one day and have terrorizing our town ever since." she stated.

Terry narrowed his eyes, _"A work of the Dark Forces? Maybe."_ he thought, "All right... guess we'll just need to keep fighting until these monsters are gone!" he declared.

"Okay!" the four girls replied in agreement as they stood side by Terry.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of town, as Mariegold is still baffled at the weapon in her hand, Kanade the Kane is busy taking on the Heartless.

Kanade charges forward smashing her Heartblade towards her targets, from left to right, and upon a single impact, the Heartless would dissolve into a smoke-like state with a bright heart-shaped floating out, the heart would then disappear to return back to it's original state.

Kanade bashed another Heartless on top of it's head, she then dashes forward and hits two more Heartless on their sides. One Heartless tried to claw her face but she dodges by moonsaulting backwards before dashing forward and jabbing the creature on it's chest.

Mariegold then notice three Heartless running towards Kanade from behind, "Kanade! Look out!" she called out. And out of instinct, she pointed her weapon towards the creatures when suddenly, it shoots out a bright yellow-colored powerful beam and hits the creatures, disintegrating them on the process, much to her and Kanade's shock.

"M-Mariegold? How did you-?'' Kanade asked in shock.

"I-I-I don't know..." Mariegold replied, "This weapon...'' she said holding the mysterious object up, "... suddenly appeared in my hand when I heard that voice." she stated.

"Voice?" Kanade repeated in confusion.

"Miss Kanade!" a voice called out.

Both Kanade and Mariegold turns around to see King Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck running towards their direction, "King Bugs! Sir Daffy!" Kanade called out in joy and relief.

Both Bugs and Daffy brought out their respective blades, "Stand back, you two, we'll take things from here.'' the former declared.

Daffy glares at a group of Heartless, "You guys are despicable!" he exclaimed with spits flying out from his beak. He then charges forward before slicing the creatures with his blade... rather gracefully. Daffy then charges his right hand with a magical energy before shooting it towards on Heartless, blasting it into smokes when another Heartless tried to claw but Daffy ducks down before slicing the creature upwards with his blade, slicing it in half.

Bugs then raised his carrot-shaped blade upward as the tips then generates a small amount of magic before shooting it upwards, the small spark of magic then morphs into a large magical sphere before shooting down numerous beams towards the Heartless, taking them down one by one.

Daffy charges forward and does a tornado-like spin, hitting and slicing every creatures on his path. He then stops and does a swift, Russian leg-sweep on one Heartless causing it to trip on the ground before Daffy stabs it on the chest.

Bugs charges forward and quickly delivers a powerful kicks towards one Heartless which sends the creature crashing towards the others, another Heartless tried to claw him but the king stops it by swatting it's claws with his bare hand before stabbing it on the chest and then proceeds to kick it aside.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Heartless were taken care off as Bugs and Daffy approaches Kanade and Mariegold, "Are you two, okay?" the royal anthropomorphic hare asked.

Kanade nodded, "We're fine.'' she replied, "We managed to fend off the Heartless for a bit before your arrival.'' she stated.

"Well that's good." Daffy said when realization hits him, "Wait? We?'' he asked.

Kanade slowly turns to Mariegold, "Well..." she trails as the young woman raised the mysterious weapon in her hand.

Both Bugs and Daffy were both dumbstrucked upon laying their eyes on the weapon with the latter's jaw literally drops down to the ground, "Well... this is unexpected." the former commented.

* * *

Meanwhile back at town square, Terry and the girls just finished taking care of the remaining Heartless with the town folks cheering in celebration that the monsters are gone... for now.

"Haha! That's what those bozos get for messing around in this town!" Koharu boasted with a grin.

Aoi then turns to Terry, "Thank you for helping, Mister Stranger.'' she said in gratitude, "I'm really impressed on how you defeated those monsters with your guns." she complimented.

Terry tips his hat, "Thanks.'' he replied, "My impressive feat is just the result of my training.'' he stated.

Then Yui noticed King Bugs, Daffy, Kanade and Mariegold making their way towards them, "Ah! It's our Majesty and Sir Duck!" she pointed out.

"Kanade-chii and Mariegold-san are with them too!" Mei added.

Terry's eyes widen when he saw the same woman from earlier again but to his shock... she shares the same name of a person who knew, Terry then shook his head and kept his composure.

"Mariegold-san! Kanade-chii!" Mei called out while waving her hands.

"Girls!" Mariegold called back before running towards them, "Are you girls, all right?'' she asked in concern.

Koharu let's out a proud huff, "Nothing to worry about! Those bastards were no match against us!" she boasted.

Aoi then spoke, "Plus... this man help us as well in fighting those." she added while referring to Terry.

Mariegold was surprised to see the man that she bump into earlier was here, "You are...'' she called out.

Terry raised a hand up, "Y-Yo..." he greeted nervously.

Daffy the marches towards him, "I thought you don't look familiar.'' he said, "State you name and business.'' he demanded.

"The name is Terry Matthew McGee, a former hero from the Heroes Coalitions and currently a freelance hero." Terry introduced himself, "I've been travelling to one world to another while helping those people in need.'' he stated.

"Heroes Coalition?" Bugs repeated, "Where did I heard that before?'' he asked himself when realization hits him, "Oh! That's right! Master Yen Sid and Master Ren Raw are friends with the leaders of that organization!" he stated, "But you said 'former'." he pointed out, "What happened?" he asked.

Terry rubs the back of his head, "It's a long story... let's just say that failing a mission twice isn't tolerated." he stated.

"I see." Bugs said, "Anyway... I believe we should head back to the castle and have a discussion there." he suggested.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see everyone gathered around at the castle's throne room where they were joined by Queen Lola Bunny and Yen Sid. Bugs and Daffy had Mariegold show her mysterious weapon to Yen Sid which baffles the wizard upon seeing it.

"It resembles a keyblade but I believe that this magical object is something different." Yen Sid commented, "How did you get this weapon?'' he asked.

Mariegold shook her head, "I don't know." she replied, "It suddenly appeared in my hand." she said.

"There must be a reason why you suddenly got that weapon!" Daffy insisted.

Mariegold thought about it, "Well... it suddenly appeared in my hands when a voice spoke inside my head." she claimed.

"A voice?" Yen Sid repeated.

Mariegold nodded, "When Kanade were fighting those creatures, I was worried because I couldn't do anything at that moment... then voice spoke and told me to fight... and that's when I found this weapon in my hand." she explained.

Yen Sid nodded, "I see...'' he muttered in understanding, "... this new magical weapon is quite a mystery but we'll probably get more information about the more observe it." he stated, "But let us save that for some other time as we had much better matter to discuss.'' he claimed.

Bugs nodded, "Right." he said before walking towards Kanade and place a right hand on her shoulder, "Kanade... I know we had that discussion earlier today and I'm really sorry that we had to burden you with such task and we understand if you don't want to go through it.'' he stated, "However... if you decided to take on this task... I'll be coming along with you.'' he declared.

Kanade and the locals were taken aback by Bugs' declaration, "Y-Your Majesty? Y-You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Kanade... I promised Mrs. Ranallo that I would look after you before she passed away and I'm not breaking that promise." Bugs stated, "You are like a sister to me, Kanade and I'll do everything to look after you.'' he stated.

Kanade stares at him in awe, "R-Really?'' she asked.

Bugs nodded, "Of course.'' he confirmed, "But... it's still your decision if you're going to take this task or not.'' he pointed out.

Kanade then looks down in deep thoughts when an unexpected voice spoke, "Kana-chan..." someone called. Kanade turns around to see Yui looking at her with a dumb smile, "Go with flow, go for an adventure, go what you believe is right.'' the redhead stated, "Isn't that what Mrs. Ranallo would often say to us?'' she pointed out.

Kanade's eyes widen in realization before letting out a small smile, she then turns to Bugs, "I got it!" she said, "I will take this task!" she declared.

"E-Eeeeh?!" Mariegold exclaimed in shock, "Kanade, are you sure about this?" she asked in concern.

Kanade nodded, "Hai.'' she replied, "The worlds out there needs all the help that they can get! I shouldn't sit around doing nothing when I had the power to help!" she exclaimed, "I admit... I'm scared but I can't stay scared forever, I don't want to be called a coward! I want to fight to protect others, I want to become a person that inspires others, I want to become a hero!" she said further, "That's why... I'll go and protect everyone, no matter what!" she declared in determination.

Her speech made Yen Sid, Daffy and even, Terry smile as Bugs nodded his head, "Well then... I guess, we need to get our things ready." the royal hare advised, "We leave by tomorrow morning.'' he declared.

"You're not the only one going on this mission." Lola spoke, "I'm coming along too." she declared, "I don't wanna be cooped up in this castle while you're out there having an adventure." she stated with a grin.

Daffy then spoke, "And as your loyal adviser... I must be with you at all times, so I can keep an eye you." he stated.

Bugs chuckled, "You guys." he mused.

Yen Sid then turns to Mariegold, "I suggest that you go along with them, Miss Mariegold.'' he suggested, "That way... both you, King Bugs and Sir Daffy can figure out about that mysterious magical item in your possession.'' he stated.

"But... who'll look after this town?" Mariegold asked in concern.

Koharu then spoke, "Don't worry, Mariegold-san." she reassured, "The girls and I will look after this town while you're gone.'' she stated, "Besides... those Heartless are no match against us, The Four Guardians." she declared, "Right girls?" she asked.

Mei nodded, "Hai!" she replied.

"Raja!" Yui cheered.

"You can count on us." Aoi said with a smile.

Mariegold sighed, "All right... I'll go." she complied.

Bugs then turns to Terry, "We're going to need more people in this task and since your once part of a heroic organization...'' he pointed out, "... I would like to hire you for additional help." he claimed.

Terry nodded, "Sure, I'll come along.'' he complied, "As long as you give me a nice pay." he mused with a grin.

Daffy then spoke, "One more thing... whose going to look after the castle?" he asked.

"I got that covered." Bugs replied with a smirk as he brought up a small remote and pressed it's red button.

Then all of a sudden... an anthropomorphic pig came running in the throne room. The anthropomorphic pig has pink skin tone and has black eyes, he wears a blue jacket with a red bow tie, and white gloves. This is Porky Pig.

**Royal Guardian**

**Porky Pig**

"Y-Y-Yes, Y-Your Majesty?" Porky stuttered in reply, "H-How can I-I b-be of-... c-can I help y-you?" he asked.

"Porky, I want you to look after the castle while Lola, Daffy and I are gone." Bugs advised, "Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"S-S-Sure I will!" Porky complied with a salute.

Bugs nodded, "Thanks, Porky." he said in gratitude before turning to Kanade, Lola, Daffy, Terry and Mariegold, "Since were travelling together, we should name ourselves as a group.'' he stated earning a nod from everyone, "And as of this day forward, we'll be known as... The Heart Foundation.'' he declared.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. Riverstand Town x Flash Team RSD

In a secluded town located somewhere Neo-Earth, it is so secluded that no one has any knowledge about including the Heroes Coalitions. The Riverstand Town is shrouded in fear and oppression as the town is currently under the tyrannical rule of the Vanguard Familia.

The Vanguard Familia, both operates as a mafia and a business conglomerate, is a very powerful and charismatic family. Originally founded by Vincent Kennedy Vanguard, Sr. which was then succeeded by his son, Vincent Kennedy Vanguard, Jr., the familia has been ruling the town with an iron fist, they created rules that if someone crosses it will be punished by either imprisonment or death and instilling fear to it's people to force them to obey their rules.

Vincent Kennedy Vanguard, Jr. has two sons, the youngest one... Julius Shane Vanguard and the oldest son, Hector Vanguard. And while, Julius approves of his family's actions, Hector does not. The oldest son has never approved of his family's disgusting business practices, he would defy his father's orders and would help those people in need and even married a commoner, much to his father and brother's disgust.

Over the years, his father and brother grew more disgusted and annoyed by Hector's kindness, so the patriarch of the Vanguard Familia decided to banished his oldest son by kicking him out of the town and what's worst, Hector was forced to leave his wife and children behind, so his father could punish the woman and raised the children to be like them.

Hector has been unheard until they heard the news of his death from an event called the Great Alien War. His wife and children were in shock and disbelief, his death hits his wife the worst that she committed suicide and their children grieves that they both lost their parents which works in the patriarch of the Vanguard Familia's favor, so he could corrupt the children easier.

Years later, Vincent Kennedy Vanguard, Jr. passes away and Julius took over, and life is Riverstand Town just got worse. And during this time, Hector's oldest son and second son escaped the town while their sisters were left behind, so Julius ordered a manhunt for the two.

And today... Riverstand Town remains the same, everyone are still afraid of the Vanguard Familia and no one dares to stand up with them.

Except for one...

At one alley between two buildings in the town, we see a group of goons harassing a mother and her daughter.

"What do you mean that you don't have any money?'' one goon demanded angrily.

"Please! Give us more time! We'll pay you, we promise!" the mother begged.

"No can do! A deadline is a deadline!" the second goon exclaimed.

"And if you can't pay with money, we'll take the two of you as payment." the first goon declared with a grin as the mother and her daughter hugs each other in fear.

But before the goons could do anything, everyone then felt a sudden gush of wind, "What the?!" the second goon squawked in shock.

"Harassing people because they couldn't pay their dues? That's a big no-no." a voiced mused.

Everyone then looks up to see a teenage boy standing on top of terrace. The boy has a slight dark-skinned tanned skin tone, he has a black messy hair and has green eyes. He wears a black school uniform jacket over a red hooded sweater, black pants, yellow laced boots and red bandanna wrapped around his head. This is Tyson Takegawa.

**Riverstand Town Local**

**Tyson Takegawa**

One goon glares, "You! You're that punk that took out our comrades and has been gone missing!" he exclaimed, "You're going to pay for that!" he demanded.

Tyson scoffed, "Well... you guys have been harassing people in this town for all the bad reasons, so I have to do something." he stated, "You morons are no different, so it's best that I send you all flying.'' he mused before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the goons were then surrounded by a large gush of spiraling wind which then turns into a full tornado, the goons let's out a loud, horrified scream before the screams died out as the tornado vanished.

The mother and her daughter stood up in relief before looking up at Tyson, "Thank you very much.'' the mother said in gratitude.

Tyson nodded, "No problem." he replied, "Just stay away from those guys from now on.'' he advised before running off.

The scene then transitions to Tyson running and jumping from one rooftop to another, front flipping and diving from one building to another like a professional parkourist.

But unbeknownst to him, a fly-sized drone is following him.

Tyson then arrives at a junkyard located at the farther ends of the town which is situated between two mountains, he then approaches a small cave on mountain heap of trash before entering it.

Deep inside, we see a mini-laboratory with various objects and boxes scattered around each corners while a girl can be seen standing in front of a machine with a large circle on it. The girl has a long, violet hair tied in braided pigtails, she has orange-brown eyes and wears black round glasses. She wears a lab coat over black shirt, pink knee-length skirt over a teal tights and brown folded boots. This is Rachel McGee.

**Riverstand Town Local**

**Rachel McGee**

Tyson then enters the mini-laboratory, "Hey, Rachel." he greeted.

Rachel turns to him, "Hello, Tyson." she greeted back, "How is it going?'' she asked.

"Took care of some goons." Tyson replied, "That family don't have to worry about paying them anymore.'' he stated.

Rachel sighed in relief, "That's good." she said.

Tyson then stood next to her while looking at the machine in front, "So... is this thing ready?'' he asked.

Rachel nodded, "I believe so." she replied before pulling down a lever when a large, blue swirling vortex materializes with the circle, "I finally managed to get the right coordinates to finally open a portal to another place.'' she stated, "To where it leads I had no clue." she admitted.

"It's better than nothing." Tyson muttered, "As long as we get out of this town, the faster we can find "him".'' he declared.

Rachel nodded, "Yes... the eldest son of Hector Vanguard." she spoke, "Hector Vanguard, Jr." she said.

Tyson's fist tightens, "Once we find him... hopefully, HOPEFULLY, he can help us save this town and finally end Julius' reign.'' he stated.

"Which unfortunately is never going to happen." a voice spoke.

Tyson and Rachel's eyes widen before turning around to see a man alongside several goons standing by the doorway. The man is tall with a fair skin tone, he has a bald head and wears shades that conceals his eyes. He wears a black buttoned uniform jacket over a white dress shirt with a black necktie, black slacks and brown leathers. This is Broodneck, the right hand man of Julius Shane Vanguard and the head goon of the Vanguard Familia.

**Vanguard Familia Head Goon**

**Broodneck**

Tyson gritted his teeth, "Broodneck!" he scowled, "How did you get in here?!" he demanded.

Broodneck tips his shades, "One of surveillance drones discovered this hideout when one managed to follow you.'' he replied, "I must say... both of you has been a thorn on our side, sending my men flying and never to be found again." he stated, "Do you know that it's hard to look for men as loyal as these?'' he asked.

"Your men deserves that! They killed my father!" Tyson exclaimed in anger.

"Your father broke the rules and you should know that rules are not meant to be broken in this town." Broodneck pointed out.

"To hell with the rules!" Tyson yelled, "My father has done nothing wrong yet you labeled him as criminal and killed him!" he exclaimed in utter hate.

Broodneck shook his head, "Your such a lost cause... why can't you understand." he uttered in disappointment, "Anyway... now we know that both of you are planning to leave this town, we had no choice but sentence the two of you to death." he declared as his men pointed their guns at the two, "Nothing personal kids... just business." he mused.

Before his men could fire their guns, Tyson threw out a punch which unleashes a powerful gust of wind which knocks Broodneck and his men towards the wall.

Rachel quickly grabs a briefcase, "Tyson! We need to go!" she said grabbing his hand.

Tyson shot Broodneck was last glare before bolting off, the two then quickly jumps into the portal which immediately vanished, just in time for Broodneck and his men to get their bearings.

One goon grunted, "Damn that punk!" he grumbled.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm so breaking his neck!" a second goon exclaimed.

A third goon looks around and noticed that Tyson and Rachel are gone, "Damn it, they got away!" he cursed before turning to Broodneck, "What should we do now?'' he asked.

Broodneck tips his shades, "Disappointing failure.'' he uttered, "They may have escaped but they also made a mistake.'' he said walking towards the portal machine, "They left this machine behind." he pointed out, "It seems that this machine can open portal to other places." he said, "We could use this to gather more men and at the same time... use it find those two and as well as the missing sons of the late Hector Vanguard." he explained.

"Should we tell the boss about this?'' the first goon asked.

Broodneck nodded, "Absolutely.'' he replied, "I'm pretty sure that the boss will be thrilled to have his hands on this kind of machine.'' he said with a smirk.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an open area surrounded by mountain hills, we see Tyson and Rachel laying on the ground as apparently their bodies aren't use to portal hopping just yet, so the two are feeling nauseous and weak at the moment.

Both of them then sat up from their positions, "Ugh... that was pleasant to say at least." he commented while standing up, "Are you okay, Rachel?'' he asked.

Rachel placed a hand on her head, "I'm fine... just... a bit dizzy..." she replied.

Tyson then helps Rachel up before the two began to look around, "So... where are we now?'' he asked.

Rachel checks a map in her tablet and immediately recognized where they are, "We're still in Neo-Earth in a kingdom called Pure-Philippines.'' she replied, "And it's very far from Riverstand Town." she pointed out.

"I see." Tyson said, "I hope the others are doing okay without us.'' he said in concern, "I wish we could bring them along but Broodneck's sudden appearance caught us off-guard." he stated.

Rachel sighed, "There is nothing we can do about it.'' she said, "For now... let us focus on with our primary motive why we left town.'' she pointed out.

Tyson nodded, "Right... to find Hector Vanguard, Jr and if possible, Jacob as well." he stated, "But where should we start?" he asked.

"Maybe we could help." a voice spoke.

Tyson and Rachel turns around to see five individuals walking towards them.

The first individual is a teenage boy wearing a blue-colored armor which consists of a blue round helmet with a large U-shaped kabuto horn and a yellow visor, he wears a body armor with a circular symbol on the middle over a blue bodysuit, armored shoulder pads and wrist gauntlets, a crotch plate with utility pockets and armored boots. This is Combatron.

**Cyborg Warrior**

**Combatron**

The second individual wears a red cat-shaped helmet with a yellow visor and a cat-like mouth piece, he wears a red-cybernetic body armor over a yellow bodysuit, he wears a red armored shoulder pads and wrist gauntlets, a red crotch plate with red hip-mounted battery packs, red armored boots and a thunder-shape jet projectors on his back. This is Thundercat.

**Superhero**

**Thundercat**

The third individual is a teenage girl with a long brown hair tied in twintails and she wears a red visor that protects her brown eyes. She wears a wears a yellow thigh-length dress with red color designs and a red belt wrapped around her waist, she wears a red high boots and pair of red cuffs with her yellow cape attached to it. This is Tinay Pinay.

**Superhero**

**Tinay Pinay**

The fourth individual is another teenage girl has a shoulder-length black hair tied in small pigtails and has light-gray eyes. She wears a white collared-buttoned sleeveless shirt with black linings, light blue puffy shorts, white folded socks, white strapped boots, yellow arm warmers and a black witch hat. This is Betchy Witchy.

**Good Witch**

**Betchy Witchy**

The last individual is a young man and is tallest of the group. He has a short blonde hair and has golden-colored eyes. He wears a black open vest over a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a black necktie, black pants, black leather shoes, black gloves and a black fedora hat. This is Rayjack Cavallone.

**Mysterious Fighter**

**Rayjack Cavallone**

"Who are you people?'' Tyson asked in surprise.

"Who are we?'' Combatron mused while extending a hand towards them, "We're the Flash Team RSD.'' he introduced themselves, "Rescue & Safety Department.'' he added with a smile.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Rascalz x Peacemakers - It Get's Easier

It was a sunny day in a country side in a world located somewhere in the multiverse, we go to a beach to see a few people hanging around, running around the sands and playing in the water.

At a beach shack, we see Kouta Fujiki and Marcus "The Nerd" Reservoir sitting on a long bench with a tarp set-upped above them while eating a bowl of fruit-flavored shave ice.

The two boys are enjoying their treats when Marcus spoke, "Hey." he called out.

Kouta turns to him, "Yeah?'' he replied.

"Since we're creating a team..." Marcus pointed out, "... have you ever thought of a name?'' he asked.

Kouta thought about it, "Hmm... you're right, we totally should come up with a name for our group.'' he said in agreement.

Marcus then spoke, "Well... you're obviously the leader of this team, so I think you should come up with a name." he pointed out.

Kouta folded his arm and began to think, "Hmm... we're not big shots yet, so a simple name should be enough.'' he stated, "Also... I think we should avert naming our group that associates with the word 'hero', 'justice' and 'dimensional' to differentiate ourselves." he stated.

"Good point." Marcus said in agreement, "So... anything on your mind?'' he asked.

Kouta was in deep thoughts as his companion waited for an answer, then an idea came to mind, "Rascalz." he spoke, "I think we should call ourselves the Rascalz.'' he declared.

Marcus nodded, "Simple it is, so let's go with that.'' he said in agreement.

As the two boys continues to enjoy their treats, a soft wind blew past above the shack with accompanying seagulls on it's wake, the seagulls then flew across the beach, through the overcast sky and then to a nearby cliff.

At the edge of the cliff, we see a teenage girl looking around the vast ocean while letting the cool breeze smooth past her. The girl has a silver-colored neck-length hair with her bangs covering her right blue eye. She wears a gray top with a silver orb on her chest, black tights, gray slip shoes and arm-cuffs. This is Sharpshooter Janet, the Chikara Master of Chemical Manipulation.

**Chikara Master of Chemical Manipulation**

**Sharpshooter Janet**

Janet continues to look around when she notice something flying alongside the seagulls. The girl has a long sea-green hair with black highlights with noticeable wings on top of her head, she has blue eyes and a mole below her mouth. She wears a blue collared cropped jacket, blue denim shorts with blue green leggings, folded socks and rubber shoes. This is Sora, the Chikara Master of Wind Manipulation.

**Chikara Master of Wind Manipulation**

**Sora**

Sora seems to be enjoying herself flying alongside the sea-based avians, soaring through the wind, passing every cloud like she had no care for the world. Sora then opens her eyes and spun around, she then notice Janet waving an arm towards, telling her to come over to the cliff, Sora giggled and waves back before continuing to soar through the wind.

Upon noticing that Sora is ignoring her, a tick-mark pops out on Janet's head and proceeded to bring out a pistol, aim it at the flying girl and began to fire shots.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sora cried, "All right! All right! I'll come down! Just stopping shooting me!" she pleaded. Sora then flew towards the cliff and landed next to Janet, "Mou... you're so mean, Janet.'' she said with a pout.

"Yo were ignoring me when I'm calling you, so I had no choice but to shoot you down." Janet replied with a monotonous voice.

"Your shots may be non-lethal but it still hurts." Sora pointed out.

"Either that or use my acid powers... your choice." Janet said rather bluntly.

Sora sighed, "So... is there something you want to talk about that you needed my attention so badly?" she pointed out.

Janet's lone eye narrowed, "Everyone are doing their best." she said.

Sora blinks in confusion, "Everyone?'' she repeated.

"Grand, Artemis, Kyouhei, Chimera, Manami, Himeno, Selena, Hardbody and those trio of Bakugan Brawlers." Janet listed off, "They've been doing their best ever since we left the dojo.'' she pointed out, "We, on the other hand... has been doing nothing at all.'' she pointed out.

Sora looks away while rubbing her left arm, "It... it can't be help." she said, "We don't have any goals to begin." she pointed out.

"But you had dreams." Janet pointed out, making Sora flinch a little bit, "Wasn't your dream is to live in a peaceful world?" she asked, "You won't be able to fulfill that dream if you're not doing anything.'' she pointed out.

"But I do achieved my dreams! I feel at peace when I'm flying." Sora reasoned with a nervous smile.

"But that does not imply to everyone." Janet shot down, much to Sora's shock, "Sora... ever since we, the Chikara Masters, got the negative treatment by society, you've been distant.'' she pointed out, "I know the negative response made you feel bitter and I feel the same way but sulking and doing nothing won't remedy that.'' she stated, "Sora... everyone are doing their best to prove our peers wrong and we should too.'' she said gently grabbing Sora's hands, "You're afraid but you're no coward, Sora, I know that is not what you want." she pointed out.

Sora sighed, "I know..." she said, "But... what should I do?'' she asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Janet replied with a smile.

Sora thought about it before small smile forms on her face, she then turns to Janet, "Hey, Janet? Let's create a team!" she suggested.

Janet tilts her head, "A team?'' she asked.

"You know? Like those from the Heroes Coalitions and from Grand Empire." Sora pointed out, "And you're right... I won't achieve my dreams if I keep being oblivious, brooding and doing nothing.'' she stated, "We have to make a step forward, we need to help others, we need to do something to achieve peace... not just for myself but for everyone!" she said in determination, "We have to fight to achieve peace, no matter what!" she declared.

Janet gave her a small smile, "I see... then let's do that.'' she said, "Let's build a team that will help others." she declared.

Sora did a fistpump, "Okay! I'm all fired up!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"By the way... since we're building a team... we need more than just two members." Janet pointed out, "Who do you have in mind?'' she asked.

"I'm thinking about asking the other Chikara Masters to join our team." Sora replied, "But only the girls... I already had enough guys in my life.'' she clarified.

Janet giggled, "I'm sure you do." she mused, "And one last thing... what should we call ourselves?'' she asked.

Sora smiled brightly, "I fitting name for a team pursuing peace...'' she said, "... we'll call ourselves the Peacemakers." she declared.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in Neo-Earth, we go to an island called Xyndar, an undisclosed location somewhere in this world. We then head towards a large temple-like building surrounded by large bricked walls, the spacious courtyard has bricked crossroad with a fountain in the middle and a few benches, vending machines and garbage bins at the side, the grassy section has numerous sakura trees on it, six communication and energy towers can be seen on each corners of the wall and at the top of the building is a red flag with a fist logo on it.

This is main base operation of the Grand Empire.

At a hill outside the domain, we see Dib Membrane jogging up the hill, although he seems to be struggling. It's only been a day since Dib arrives at Xyndar but he immediately gotten along well with everyone.

In a short while, Dib fully understands how the system in Grand Empire. The organization works in in 27 teams, from Team A to Z and a team called Tridem which consists of Grand and two more Chikara Masters. Each teams' first priority is to serve and protect those in need, defeat and eliminate the source of troubles and lastly is to respect the people's opinions whether they're grateful to their assistance or not.

And despite Dib coming along with Grand for protection, Dib was offered to join the Grand Empire to become a hero which he accepted. And while Dib is still on the verge of training using Tak's ship in order to protect himself fully whenever Grand isn't around, the 1/3 founder of the organization already placed him in Team B where he met his teammates and friends.

Dib first met a girl named Bubbles. Bubbles has light blue eyes with two blonde pigtails and her hair nicely separated. She wears a baby blue dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. Bubbles was a member of a superhero trio called the Powerpuff Girls.

**Powerpuff Girl**

**Bubbles**

Dib gotten along well with Bubbles because of her cheerful and bubbly personality, and she doesn't mind listening to his ramblings. And while Dib won't admit it yet, he has crush on Bubbles.

Dib then met a guy named Johnny Test whom he considered his best friend. Johnny hass a natural blond with the tips of his spiky bright red hair and has blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol in the middle, a federal blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and black shoes with a light gray trim. He wears a watch on his right wrist.

**Superhero/Troublemaker**

**Johnny Test**

Despite Johnny's hyperactive personality and loves to mess around, Dib and Johnny became fast friends after a small scuffle in the cafeteria which ended the two sharing a laughter.

Dib then met a teenage boy named Tadakuni. Tadakuni is a slim teenager of around average height. He has black eyes and relatively short black hair in a bowl cut. He wears a blue blazer jacket over a white dress shirt and a red & blue necktie, dark-blue pants and brown shoes.

**Sanada North High Student**

**Tadakuni**

Out of everyone that Dib met in the place, Tadakuni seems to be the most normal, although he does have a knack for reading a situation even if he's not actively part of it. When it comes to his relationships with his friends, he tends to overthink about their view of him and sometimes worry that they aren't close enough. Dib sees himself in Tadakuni a little, so when the two got into a conversation, they became friends.

And the last person, Dib met is anthropomorphic duck named Drake Mallard but mostly known with his superhero persona, Darkwing Duck. Drake is a short mallard duck with white feathers, a large forehead, and orange beak and feet. When in civilian attire, Drake wears a salmon-collared shirt and a green sweater over it. And as Darkwing Duck, his costume consists of a gray fedora with an over-sized brim and black band, a mask, a cape, and a long-sleeved coat over a turtleneck. The vast majority of his outfit is in shades of purple, with the exception of the turtleneck which is a teal color.

**Superhero**

**Drake "Darkwing Duck" Mallard**

Despite meeting an anthropomorphic duck for the first time, Dib took his appearance nicely. And while Drake often demonstrates a lack of common sense that is hampered by his tremendous ego. However, Drake is actually extraordinarily competent as a superhero - once he puts aside distractions and ego and focuses completely on the case which is okay to Dib's book.

Dib has yet to meet the other members but he's content with his companions at the moment.

As Dib continues to run up the hill, Dib was breathing heavily while trying his best to keep his legs going, "Oh, God... lungs on air...'' Dib wheezes out before halting into a stop to catch his breath, he let's out a few coughs before stretching his back, Dib then continues to run up the hill while breathing heavily at the same time, "Ah! Crap!" he cursed, "I hate this! Running is terrible, everything is the worst!" he complained. He then reaches the top of the hill, Dib then ran towards a nearby grass, "I need to lie down... I need to lie down...'' he wheezed before lying down on the grass.

As Dib continues to catch his breath when a shadow looms over him, Dib looks up to see an anthropomorphic baboon looking down at him. The baboon has gray fur, a messy gray hair with a thick facial hair, he has a pink face and has yellow eyes. He wears a headband around his head, a blue muscle shirt with red, white and black color patches, black shorts, green armbands and green sneakers. This is the Jogging Baboon.

**The Jogging Baboon**

"It get's easier." the baboon spoke.

"Huh?" Dib responded.

"Everyday it gets a little easier." the baboon said.

"R... Really?" Dib asked between his pants.

The baboon nodded, "But you got to do it everyday..." he advised, "... that's the hard part." he pointed out, "But it does gets easier.'' he reassured before running off.

Dib thought about it and after a few more pants, "Okay...'' he said as he stood up and took a deep breath before proceeding to run again in determination.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. Why Are We Here Part 1

Traversing through the vast galaxy, we see a Dreadnought-like, kilometer-long capital starship passing through the stars in extreme light-speed. Inside the control room, we see Darius Greg and Gino Samuels at the control room with former reading a book and the latter playing on his tablet.

Gino then turns to Darius, "Hey." he called.

Darius then turns to him, "Yeah?" he replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Gino asked.

Darius let's out a hum, "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" he pointed out, "Why are we here?" he repeated the question, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." he stated.

Both then stare at each other in awkward silence.

"...What?!" Gino squawked, "I mean why are we even here in this ship at the moment?!" he pointed out.

Darius rubs the back of his head, "Oh. Uh... yeah." he said nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Gino asked.

"Uh... hm? Nothing." Darius replied.

You wanna talk about it?" Gino asked.

Darius looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" Gino asked again.

Darius nodded, "Yeah." he assured.

"But seriously... why are we here?'' Gino asked once again.

"Why are you asking me that?" Darius replied indecorously, "Weren't you the one who built this fucking ship?'' he pointed out.

"I know that." Gino replied.

"Then why ask?" Darius asked.

"I'm asking this question in behalf of our readers." Gino replied while turning his attention to the readers.

Darius turns to the readers with a look of realization, "Oh?'' he said before turning back to Gino, "You know... rather than answering why not let the readers see for themselves why we're here." he suggested, "Or read for that matter.'' he clarified.

"Good idea." Gino complied before bringing out a remote control, "Let's rewind things a bit.'' he mused pressing the rewind button.

* * *

**(Flash Back~)**

The Hakurei Shrine is a small, run-down Shinto shrine located on the Great Hakurei Barrier on the east side of Gensokyo. The Hakurei Shrine was once the only shrine in Gensokyo, but the Moriya Shrine has since settled on the Youkai Mountain. Also adding to religious competition is the Myouren Temple and the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum; the former is a Buddhist temple and the latter is held by Taoists.

The very existence of the shrine ensures the continued existence of Gensokyo by protecting and maintaining the Great Hakurei Barrier, thus making it one of the most important locations in Gensokyo. However, even with its high status, the shrine has been attacked and destroyed by youkai several times over the course of the games. It's able to serve its function as a shrine even when destroyed, but not as a place to live.

Currently, we see seven individuals, seven females to be exact, are seen gathered around a grove of cherry trees. Seemingly waiting for someone.

The first girl has a moderate height, she has a shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes with a red ribbon and matching tube on her sidelocks. She wears a red skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits, a sarashi, white socks and brown shoes. This is Reimu Hakurei.

**Shrine Maiden of Hakurei**

**Reimu Hakurei**

The second girl has a waist-length curly blonde hair and has yellow eyes. She wears a a black sleeveless shirt over a white dress shirt with shoulder puffs, black knee-length skirt underneath a white apron, white sock, black shoes and a large black witch hat with a white ribbon. This is Marisa Kirisame.

**Magician**

**Marisa Kirisame**

The third girl has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a red band in her hair. She wears a light blue dress with long white sleeves and a long pink ribbon going round her neck and another one round her waist, white socks and black shoes. This is Alice Margatroid.

**Doll-Controlling Magician**

**Alice Margatroid**

The fourth girl has red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. She wears a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. She also has a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back with a wingspan wider than her height. This is Remilia Scarlet.

**Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion**

**Remilia Scarlet**

The fifth girl has bright red eyes, silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She is also seen carrying three knives and the phrase "Red Magic" appears to be embroidered on her left sleeve. This is Sakuya Izayoi.

**Time-Manipulator Maid**

**Sakuya Izayoi**

The sixth girl has a long purple that reaches the back of her forelegs with many ribbons, and has purple eyes. She wears a pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it, and black shoes. This is Patchouli Knowledge.

**Magician**

**Patchouli Knowledge**

The seventh girl has aqua-blue eyes and long, scarlet hair that symbolizes both her name and the place that she's guarding. Her green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing mixed with the red guard uniform. Her beret has a gold star on it and wears black slip shoes. This is Meiling Hong.

**Gatekeeper and Gardener of the Scarlet Devil Mansion**

**Meiling Hong**

Reimu crosses her arms while tapping her left foot, "What is taking that gap yokai so long?!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Patience, Reimu." Alice spoke, "Yukari has no idea which world Blu was taken." she explained.

"But it's been fricking hours now!" Reimu complained.

"Give it up, Alice." Marissa spoke, "The word 'patience' doesn't exist to someone as lazy as Reimu - ze." she stated with a grin.

"True." Alice replied in agreement.

"Oi!" Reimu yelled in annoyance.

"Though I'm still shock that someone managed to blindside Blu just like that." Meiling spoke, "With her strength and power, she can easily take down her enemies.'' she stated.

"That's because those no-good, pieces of garbage uses underhanded tactics at her!" Reimu replied in disdain.

"Regardless, Blu's absence is very worrisome." Alice pointed out.

"Anyway... any ideas about those invaders - ze?" Marissa asked.

Patchouli then spoke, "Aside from those men in black cloaks with strange abilities, we've been also attacked by these strange albino, bidepal creatures with no mouths." she explained, "Such interesting creatures, I must say. I wonder what they are?'' she mused.

Remilia crosses her arms, "Whatever they are, I'll make sure to destroy each and every one of them." she growled in anger, "The nerve of those creatures for attacking my manor, so unforgivable.'' she hissed.

"Mistress Remilia, please calm down." Sakuya spoke trying to calm her down.

Suddenly a gap forms in thin air and quickly opened as Yukari Yakumo and Blu the Honor steps out of the gap, "Yukari! Blu!" Meiling called out in delight as she ran towards them.

Reimu let's out a scoff, "Finally... after hours of waiting..." she grumbled in annoyance.

The others gathered around the two, "Blu, are you all right?'' Meiling asked in concern.

Blu gave her a smile, "I'm okay, Meiling, I ain't gonna go down that easy.'' she reassured.

Reimu then crosses her arms, "While I'm glad that you're back and safe." she said, "I am wondering of what are we going to do now?'' she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Patchouli spoke in agreement, "We need to do something about those invaders." she pointed out, "Because I had a feeling that this won't be the last time that those things will attack us." she pointed out.

Yukari opens her fan and place it in front of her face, "Don't worry, I have a plan.'' she replied, "But Reimu won't like it." she said which earns her a raised eyebrow from the shrine maiden.

"By the way..." Alice spoke, "... who are those people?'' she asked while pointing a finger forward.

Everyone then followed the direction to where her finger is pointing. In front of Reimu's shrine, we see Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh, Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker, Darius, Gino and Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman looking at it.

"Woah! A shrine!" Rudy said with a smile, "First time, I've ever seen one." he stated.

"I had to admit... I like it's design." Kenny confessed, "Simple yet nice." he complimented.

Darius turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you fucking serious? This place looks like a dump." he said indecorously, "What is even the fucking purpose of this place?" he asked.

"Well, Greg, a shrine is a holy or sacred place, which is dedicated to a specific deity, ancestor, hero, martyr, saint, daemon, or similar figure of awe and respect, at which they are venerated or worshiped." Gino started, "Shrines often contain idols, relics, or other such objects associated with the figure being venerated. A shrine at which votive offerings are made is called an altar." he finished explaining.

"Offerings?'' Kenny repeated.

"People mostly donate money before praying." Gino replied.

"Whatever... it's still a dump." Darius said.

"If it's a dump, where's the dumpster? Where are the trash?" Helmet asked dumbly.

Rudy then brought out his wallet, "Well, I'm feeling generous, today. Might as well donate some money here.'' he claimed.

"Are you seriously going to donate US dollars on a shrine?'' Kenny asked indecorously.

"Hey guys!" Blu called getting their attentions, "Come over here, I like to you to meet my friends!" she said.

"Are they all chicks?" Rudy shouted in question but Blu only tilted her head in confusion.

"What he means is that are they all girls?!" Kenny clarified in a shout.

"Yes." Blu replied.

"Jeez... how much vocabulary does this girl had?'' Gino asked.

"I don't know." Darius replied, "Probably lower than Helmet's." he stated.

Later on, both Yukari and Blu introduced the boys to the girls as the girl introduced themselves back. They say that first impressions are very important but apparently, the girl's were no where impressed towards the boys. Especially Rudy, thanks to his flirty attitude and Darius, with his unjustified laziness.

"So... why did you brought them here - ze?" Marissa asked.

"These boys will be helping us with our problems." Yukari replied cheerfully as the boys looks away while Helmet who waves a hand at them.

"Seriously? These boys don't even look so tough if you ask me." Alice stated with an unimpressed look.

"Ouch." Darius quipped with a blank look.

"She got us there." Rudy admitted.

"I blame my lame looks." Gino whined.

Yukari then let's out a giggle, "You think so? What if I told you that these has the same special powers as Blu." she pointed out.

This caught the girls in surprise, "What? You're joking, right? You gotta be joking, right?!" Reimu demanded in shock.

"Dude... I know that we don't look like one." Rudy spoke, "But is it really that hard to believe that we possessed some kind of special powers?" he asked indecorously.

Remilia then flew towards the boys, specifically towards Helmet, "Is that so? Still...'' she spoke as she got her face close to his, "... if that's true... then are these boys had the capabilities to fight?" she asked, "Let alone survive." she added.

"They sure love to look down on us." Kenny whispered towards Darius.

"Then this place is no better than that shitty city." Darius whispered back harshly.

Helmet then spoke, "Yeah, this adventure sounds super dangerous, but we'll manage.'' he claimed, "We've done dangerous stuffs before, and we've always come out... fine, both physically and...'' he said before doing a long pause.

Everyone looks at each other in confusion, "Uhh... you okay?" Remilia asked.

"... mentally!" Helmet finished.

"Yeah, this is not gonna work." Reimu grumbled.

Remilia stares at Helmet, she can't tell his expression thanks to the erm... helmet that he's wearing but she let's out a grin, "Out of the five you... you got my interest." she claimed.

"Did I hear that right - ze?'' Marissa asked in shock.

"Someone... let alone a human has gain Remilia's interest." Alice stated also in shock.

"Um... thanks." Helmet replied as Remilia flew back to Sakuya and Meiling, he then turns to the guys, "I think she hates me.'' he whispered.

"She really do, Helmet and so am I." Kenny grumbled.

Reimu then let's out a groan, "Ugh! All right, I get it! These boys are going to help us! Whether they're strong or not, I don't care! If they wanna help, I don't care! And if they die, I won't hold any responsibility!" she ranted in irritation, "Now! I wanna know what are we going to do now? What are you planning, Yukari? And why did you say that I won't like it?!" she demanded.

Gino leaned towards Darius, "Men... this girl is like Kenny." he commented.

"No shit." Darius replied in agreement.

Yukari snaps her fan open as she spoke, "Well... truth to be the told I know who the invaders are.'' she admitted.

"Wait! You knew?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Remilia demanded.

"I needed Blu to hear it as well." Yukari reasoned, "Now... before I went to look for Blu, I decided to visit a good friend of mine in another world for information.'' she explained.

"Who is this friend of yours?'' Kenny asked getting into the conversation.

"A man named Mario Martinez." Yukari replied with a smile, "He is old but he is once known as Mario the Great Wizard!" she claimed.

"Pfft! What's so great about some old geezer- ze?'' Marissa mocked.

Yukari snaps her fan closed and pointed it at Marissa, "Hush you! You may call me a lot of things but don't you dare insult a well-respected man such as Mario!" she exclaimed in anger.

Marissa backs away nervously, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry -ze!" she said with her arms raised up.

Yukari then snaps her fan open again, "Anyway... from what Master Mario told me, the ones who attacked us are members of the Dark Forces." she started.

"Dark Forces?'' Sakuya repeated.

"Dark Forces? Lame." Darius quipped, "They should have come up with a better name than that.'' he stated, "Or even something lamer while they're at it.'' he added.

"I don't know... it's sound fitting if you ask me." Rudy commented.

"What are the Dark Forces?'' Alice asked.

"Not much is known about them but according to Master Mario, these individuals love nothing but create chaos across the universe." Yukari explained.

"So, Gensokyo is not only their target." Blu pointed out.

Yukari nodded, "Precisely." she replied.

"What about those creatures that came along with these people?'' Patchouli asked.

"They are called Emotionless." Yukari replied, "But other than it's name, Master Mario admitted that they had no additional information about them." she stated.

"Emotionless... interesting." Patchouli mused.

"By the way..." Alice spoke, "... does anyone feels... a little weaker?'' she asked.

Everyone, sans the boys since they're already weak in first place, looks at each other before nodding, "Indeed... my magic feels a bit fragile.'' Patchouli admitted.

Remilia crosses her arms in irritation, "I hate to admit but I feel lot weaker lately.'' she admitted.

"My strength isn't what it used to be." Meiling spoke, "And I get tired so easily.'' she added.

Blu nodded, "I feel the same too." she said in agreement.

Yukari then spoke, "I've also asked Master Mario about that as well.'' she said, "It seems that one of the invaders casted a mysterious spell all over Gensokyo that weakens our powers and the only way undo the spell is to defeat the caster at all cost." she explained.

"It'll be a problem if we don't get back our full power - ze." Marisa said with gritted teeth.

"So, what's the plan now? What are we going to do? And what is it the plan that you claimed that I won't like?!" Reimu demanded impatiently.

Yukari gave her smile, "Since we're dealing with individuals not from this world my plan is simple." she said, "We leave Gensokyo for now, travel across the universe, track down the invader who casted the spell on us and defeat them." she counted, "Whatever happens after that, we'll just figure it out.'' she finished.

Everyone including the boys understood and accepted Yukari's plan except for Reimu whom is pale for reasons, "Yeah... I really hate this plan." she grumbled.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Why Are We Here Part 2

After Yukari Yakumo revealed her plans of traveling across the universe to chase after a member of the Dark Forces and force him or her to undo the spell that has been casted all across Gensokyo that decreased their abilities, Reimu Hakurei refused to come along but after a few persuasion and blackmailing from her companions, she reluctantly agreed to join them.

"Okay." Reimu spoke, "How are we going to travel across the universe?" she asked in annoyance.

"I doubt traveling through gaps that Yukari makes will help us out." Blu the Honor pointed out.

"Indeed." Yukari replied in agreement, "My gap is limited to Gensokyo and a few worlds outside which is why I had a hard time in finding Blu." she stated, "Plus, it was the Heroes Coalition that helped me locate where Blu was drop off.'' she added.

"Heroes Coalition - ze?" Marissa Kirisame asked.

"I'll explained that another time." Yukari replied.

Gino Samuels then steps forward, "If you want, I can build a transportation that has the capabilities to travel across the universe." he suggested with excitement written on his face.

"You can do that?" Meiling Hong asked in surprise.

Gino nodded vigorously, "Sure! All I need is a piece of cardboard box and a few scraps, and I'm ready to build one." he listed off.

Reimu hummed for a minute before running back inside her shrine, she then came back with a box filled with objects, "Is this what you need?'' she asked handing the box to Gino.

Gino took the box and nodded, "This is more than enough." he replied, "I'll be at the back at shrine to build our ship." he claimed before running towards the back of the shrine.

Patchouli Knowledge turns to the other boys, "Can he really build a ship from those things?'' she asked.

Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh gave her a dry look, "I doubt it." he replied, "Gino is good inventor, I admit." he admitted, "But creating a ship from those piece of trash is utterly impossible!" he exclaimed as Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker, Darius Greg and Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman looks at each other before letting out a snicker.

"While Gino is doing that...'' Yukari spoke as she opens another gap, "... I'll be gathering more people that can aid us in our endevour." she stated before entering the gap before it closes.

Meiling then turns her attention to the boys, "So... can you guys tell us anything about yourselves?'' she suggested.

"What's to know about?" Darius asked, "We're lame as fuck, no matter how you look at us." he replied with a dry look.

Meiling grimaced, "Geez... you sure don't mind looking down on yourself.'' she pointed out.

Darius shrugs his shoulders, "I'm used in getting look down a lot." he admitted.

"I'm kinda interested to your abilities." Patchouli spoke, "Yukari said that you had special abilities similar to Blu, how similar is the question.'' she stated.

"Well... we had different abilities, so it's hardly the same." Kenny replied.

"Hmm..." Patchouli let's out a hum, "You didn't really explained things much but that will do for now." she pointed out.

"By the way...'' Marissa spoke, "... what's up with him - ze?'' she asked jabbing a thumb at Helmet.

"He's just a special... annoyance." Kenny grumbled, "Just don't mind him.'' he advised.

"Hey, Kenny!" Helmet called, "Wanna hear a joke?" he asked.

"No, Helmet! I'm not interested!" Kenny replied in annoyance.

"Why are there six pedals and only four directions?'' Helmet asked.

"I said I'm not interested, Helmet!" Kenny shouted.

"Because it's an octopus." Helmet cheered.

"GODDAMMIT! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED, HELMET!" Kenny snapped.

"But you're not laughing.'' Helmet whined.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LAUGH AT A JOKE THE MADE NO SENSE?!" Kenny exclaimed.

Reimu let's out a groan, "I got a feeling that these boys are nothing but pure headaches.'' she grumbled.

Marissa let's out a laugh, "Well, I like them - ze!" she admitted.

Suddenly, another gap opens catching Reimu and Marissa's attention. Out came Yukari followed by eight individuals, six of them are girls that they recognized but the last two, a girl and boy, were unfamiliar to them.

The first girl has a long green hair and has blue eyes. She wears a blue and white outfit similar to a shrine maiden, white socks and red shoes. This is Sanae Kochiya.

**Moriya Shrine Maiden**

**Sanae Kochiya**

The second girl has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide. This is Kanako Yasaka.

**Moriya Shrine Goddess**

**Kanako Yasaka**

The third girl wears a short simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. She has medium length blond hair, grey eyes, a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top, white kneehighs and black shoes. This is Suwako Moriya.

**Moriya Shrine Former Goddess**

**Suwako Moriya**

The fourth girl has blue hair tied into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. This is Nitori Kawashiro.

**Kappa Engineer**

**Nitori Kawashiro**

The fifth girl has a short silver hair worn in a bob cut, and bright red eyes. She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. She carries the Roukanken; a long katana with a cherry blossom insignia and a flower attached to it, and the Hakurouken; a wakizashi. Alongside her is a ghostly half of a formless white phantom as large as her human self. This is Youmu Konpaku.

**Hakugyokurou Swordswoman**

**Youmu Konpaku**

The sixth girl has red eyes and semi-long black hair. She wears a white blouse, black short skirt, and a tokin. She also has black wings on her back. This is Aya Shameimaru.

**Crow Tengu Reporter**

**Aya Shameimaru**

The first unfamiliar person is a girl with a short black hair and has purple eyes. She wears a short crop vest strapped two bulky shoulder armor over an orange crop top, black shorts with green & orange belt, black thigh-high socks, white boots, black arms-sleeves and orange gloves. This is Rutee Katrea.

**Cresta Adventurer**

**Rutee Katrea**

The second unfamiliar person is a boy has a long spiky blonde hair and has blue eyes with a blue headband around his forehead. He wears a white chest armor with blue linings with a white long tattered cape over a blue long-sleeve muscle shirt, white baggy pants with black belt, blue boots and red & black arm-length gloves. This is Stahn Aileron.

**Lienea Swordsman**

**Stahn Aileron**

"I'm back!" Yukari announced, "And I had additional help for our excursion." she added.

"Hello, Reimu and Marissa." Sanae greeted with a smile, "Yukari told us what happened, so we are here to help." she claimed.

Rudy stares at Sanae with a dumb smile, "Dude... I think I'm in love...'' he mused only for him to receive a hard slap at the back of his head, courtesy of Kenny.

"Yukari... I understand Sanae, Kanako, Suwako, Nitori and Youmu can help us...'' Reimu listed off, "... but Aya!" she pointed out in disbelief.

"Actually... I wasn't going to ask her but she was there when I told Sanae our plans, so she decided to come along as well." Yukari explained.

"Teehee! This little adventures of yours sounds interesting! I might get some nice scoop!" Aya stated with a grin.

"Scoop? She's a reporter!" Darius exclaimed.

"Yep!'' Blu chirped, "Aya is unrelenting when it comes to getting sensationalist news stories, and she frequently twists the truth in her writing to her own advantage." she explained.

"That doesn't sound good." Darius pointed out.

"I agree." Rudy replied in agreement.

Youmu then noticed the boys, "You seem to have some unfamiliar faces with you.'' she pointed out as Rudy flexes his arms.

"So are you." Alice Margatroid spoke, "Who are those two?'' she asked referring to Stahn and Rutee.

Stahn then spoke, "Hello there." he greeted, "My name is Stahn Aileron, and this is Rutee Katrea." he introduced himself and Rutee whom wave her hand.

"Greetings." Sakuya Izayoi greeted with a bow.

"You must be new here." Meiling pointed out.

Rutee nodded, "Yeah, Stahn and I are actually from another world." she replied.

"Really? So are we!" Helmet cheered.

"How did the two of you get here?" Remilia Scarlet asked.

"Well you see back in our world, both Rutee and I were exploring a forest when a large blue hand came out of nowhere and grabs us." Stahn explained, "The hand then later drop us in this world and landed at the Moriya Shrine." he finished.

"We've been staying with them for a while until we find a way back home." Rutee added.

"Large blue hand?" Kenny said indecorously.

"Does it give you high-fives?" Helmet asked.

"Large blue hand, huh?" Darius mused, "Sounds like Doctor Manhattan to me." he claimed as everyone turns their attention to him, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked with a dry look, "Look... I may have said that but that's just my conclusion, doesn't mean that I'm right. Just ignore me, move along, move along.'' he stated in annoyance.

"So, the two of you are coming with us?" Reimu asked.

Rutee nodded, "Yeah, this little trip of yours might give us the opportunity to get back home." she explained.

"But we're ready to help you guys." Stahn claimed, "These Dark Forces and Emotionless seems like a nasty bunch.'' he pointed out.

"That is well appreciated." Alice replied in gratitude.

"So, how's our transportation coming?" Yukari asked.

Kenny facefaulted, "I don't think so, Gino may be an inventor but there is no way he can build a transportation that travels from one world to another! Let alone, build one in less than 20 minutes!" he stated in annoyance. Suddenly, a large shadow looms over them, "What the? Why is it dark all of a sudden?" he asked in confusion.

"Is nighttime already?" Helmet asked, "But I'm not sleepy yet!" he whined.

Reimu then turns to Yukari, "What did you do?'' she accused.

"I did nothing, Reimu." Yukari replied, "Why are so fast on accusing me?" Yukari asked in annoyance.

"Uhh... everyone." Kanako called out, "You may wanna look up the sky." she said with a finger pointing upwards.

Everyone looks up and to their shock, and to Helmet and Nitori's awe, they see a wide, larger than life object above them, the object was so gigantic that they can't identify what it really looks.

The object was so gigantic that they can't see the sky anymore, "WHAT THE FUCK/HECK IS THIS?!" Kenny and Reimu shouted at the same time as Aya began to take pictures of the gigantic object.

Before anyone could reply, Gino's voice spoke from inside the gigantic object, "Hey guys! I did it! A build a ship!" Gino quipped in excitement.

"Wait a minute! That's a ship?! And Gino build it?!" Kenny squawked, "How in the world? This is impossible!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Kenny... I think you forgotten what Gino's ability is." Rudy pointed.

"Gino's ability?" Patchouli asked.

"Gino called his ability "Unlimited Creator" which gives him the ability to create, build and invent a lot of stuffs from just scraps, no matter how impossible it is." Darius explained with a blank look.

"That's an amazing ability." Blu complimented, "Not the type for combat but still amazing.'' she praised.

"I know what's Gino's ability is but I had no idea that he can actually build something this... BIG!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Gino can build the most impossible things." Rudy claimed, "Like the shed back at the junkyard." he pointed out.

"Wait! He build that too! I though it was already there in the first place!" Kenny exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well... if you didn't left us to brood at the other side of the junkyard, then you could have witness Gino build that shed." Darius pointed out, "And I had to admit... he's a monster when comes to building stuff." he admitted.

"Really? Then why didn't you guys tell me that it was Gino who built it!" Kenny demanded.

Rudy rubs the back of his head, "Well... we kinda forgot..." he replied with a nervous grin.

"Yeah. We decided to keep it as a surprise for you, so you'll be surprised yourself." Helmet said cheerfully.

Kenny gave them a blank look, "You guys are assholes." he grumbled.

Gino then spoke again from the ship, "Okay everyone!" he called out, "I can't land this ship on the ground because it's too big, so I'll be sending a dropship to get you guys." he instructed,

"Just how big this thing is?!" Alice exclaimed in shock.

"I regret that I didn't even bother watching him build this." Patchouli expressed. She then noticed Kenny grumbling to himself as he walks away from the boys, she then made her way towards him, "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

Kenny jabs a thumb at the boys, "Those guys.'' he replied, "No matter where I go, they always making me angry." he stated in annoyance.

"Well... from what I observe, their personalities does push some people the wrong way." Patchouli stated, "Do you really hate being around with your friends?'' she asked.

Kenny let's out a sigh, "To be honest... those assholes are not really my friends but a bunch of headaches." he admitted, "I'm just forced to hangout with them since they're fellow outcast like me." he stated.

"I see." Patchouli said, "What about us? Do we annoy you?'' she asked.

Kenny look at her for a minute before speaking, "Well... that ze-girl and that Reimu somewhat annoy me, and I can definitely tell that I won't get along with that Aya girl, and as well as Stahn and Rutee." he admitted, "But as for the rest such as yourself... I don't know... I don't know you girls that much." he stated.

"I see." Patchouli replied, "Well then... would you like to get along with me?" she asked.

Kenny stares at her, "A-Are you sure?" he asked in surprise.

Patchouli nodded, "As long as you tell me a lot of things about the outside world." she stated.

"Fair enough. As long as I have someone level-headed to talk to." Kenny replied in agreement, "Anyway... hope we get along well, Miss Knowledge.'' he said with a smile.

Patchouli smiled back, "Likewise.'' she replied, "And please... call me, Patchouli.'' she requested.

"Hey you two!" Rudy called getting their attention, "The dropship is here! Let's go!" he said as the other got on the ship one by one.

Yukari smiled before opening her fan, "A group consisting of Unlikely Heroes going on an adventures...'' she mused, ''... this will be interesting." she declared with a grin.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. The Sailor Senshi & the Trio of Weirdos

In a remote desert in a world somewhere in the multiverse, we see a teenage girl walking around the area. The girl has a long blonde hair tied by a red bow and has blue eyes. She wears a white sailor fuku with an orange collar, a blue bowtie with a heart motif and an orange choker with a star motif, she wears an orange skirt with a yellow laced ribbon tied from behind, orange laced high heels, white arm-length evening gloves and an orange tiara around her forehead. This is Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Venus, a member of the Sailor Senshi.

**Sailor Senshi**

**Minako "Sailor Venus" Aino**

Minako looks around nervously, "Mou... where the heck am I?'' she asked no one in particular.

Minako had a sudden turn of events in one single day. It was Sunday morning and Minako was having a fun with her friends, her fellow Sailor Senshis, doing what normal teenage girls do whenever they don't have to fight any monsters. During lunch, Minako decide to use the restroom when she came across a weird guy and began attacking for no reason at all.

At first, Minako thought the guy was nothing more than a creep when suddenly, the guy snaps his fingers and summons several dog-like demons from black-colored portals, much to her shock. Minako was then forced to transform into her Sailor Senshi form and as she fights the demon dogs but the guy blindsided her and threw her into another portal, and Minako found herself in this place.

And now... Minako is having a problem on how to get herself back home.

"Just who the heck was that guy?'' Minako started, "What does he want from me? Why did he attack me? Why did he sent me here?'' she asked non-stop, "So many questions that needs answering but I don't know where to start!" she complained. She let's out a sigh, "Right now... I need to find a way to get back home.'' she muttered to herself before moving forward.

Minako then walks past a large boulder and upon turning left, she came across the same guy from before. The guy has a very pale skin tone, he has a short blood-red hair with black tips and has dark eyes with red pupils. He wears a black gas mask, a dark-green sleeveless overalls, black metal cuffs and black combat boots. This is Feral.

**Assassin & Mercenary**

**Feral**

Feral let's out a breath while his terrifying eyes stares at Minako.

**(Play Erick Rowan Theme - Sheepherder by Jim Johnston)**

Minako then got into battle stance, "You!" she growled, "You're the one who attack me and brought me here!" she accused as Feral responded by silently tilting his head to the right, "Just who are you and why are you doing this?'' she demanded. Feral stood in silence for a few minutes while staring at her with unblinking eyes when suddenly, he slowly moves his right arm up and ran a finger across his neck, Minako immediately understood what the gesture mean, "I see... you wanted to kill me.'' she said, "But for what reason?'' she asked as Feral responded with a shrug of shoulders, much to her discomfort, "I see... you kill for no reason.'' she pointed in disgust, "Anyway... I'm not gonna let you do what you want! I'm getting back home and you're on my way!" she declared with a glare. Feral then responded by snapping a finger and immediately, a large number of demonic-looking dogs came out from several portals, Minako gritted her teeth, "I should have expect that things won't be that easy.'' she muttered, "But here I go!" she declared.

And with that, the demonic canines charges forward as Minako dodges their attacks from left to right, she then takes a few steps backward before charging forward, "Sailor V Kick!" she shouted before kicking one demon dogs with her heels. Minako would then collect energy in her right index finger and release it in the form of a beam, "Crescent Moon Beam... Shower!" she chanted unleashing a powerful shot which splits into multiple beams, hitting seven demonic dogs on the process. Then more demon dogs charges towards her, she then reacted very quickly, "Venus Love Me Chain!" she chanted as a flaming chain links appears and binding her targets, Minako then put out her hand, "Venus!" she shouted causing the symbol of Venus to appear and unleash a flurry of yellow sparkles. The sparkles then appeara to gloss onto her lips and give her orange lipstick. She then kissed the palm of her hand, forming a yellow heart, "Love and Beauty Shock!" she shouted as she threw it and it circled around her, multiplying into several hearts, then back into one glowing heart hitting her targets in an explosion of yellow light.

Feral then snaps his fingers as he summons more demonic-canines, Minako gritted her teeth, "There is no end to them!" she growled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a loud shout was heard.

Then a teenage boy drops down from above. The boy has a blonde hair and has dark eyes. He wears a munsell blue t-shirt, denim shorts, a two-colored lime green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes. He wears a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face and has a mechanical arm. This is Finn the Human.

**Adventure Hero**

**Finn the Human**

Finn then charges forward and began punching and kicking the demonic dogs, one monster tried to claw but he blocks the attack using his mechanical arm before kicking it away, Finn the brought out a leaf-like sword and began to swing it around, slicing every demon dogs coming towards him.

"Patrick... SMAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHH!" a loud voice boomed.

Suddenly, a strange creature drops down in the middle of a group of demonic dogs. The creature is an overweight, coral-pink starfish with a pointy head, thick eyebrows over pair of round eyes with black dots and red dots across his body. He wears a green shorts with floral designs. This is Patrick Star.

**Bikini Bottom Local**

**Patrick Star**

"Patrick... ANGRY!" Patrick shouted before tackling down one demonic dog, pounding it's head non-stop before grabbing it's tail, spinning it around and throwing it aside. Then one demon dog tried to bite him on the butt however, Patrick saw through and dodges out of the way, "NOBODY SHOULD TRY AND BITE MY ASS!" he roared before punching the demonic dog so hard, it was sent flying to the sky.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" another loud sound was heard.

Both Finn and Patrick jumps out of the way when an anthropomorphic bull charges forward. The anthropomorphic bull has a light-brown fur, he has a messy hair, blue eyes and a brown nuzzle. He wears a red hoodie jacket, blue pants, black & white rubber shoes, a green cap worn backwards with his horns sticking out. This is Brahma Bullworth.

**Beastmen Athlete**

**Brahma Bullworth**

Brahma would then shoulder tackle every demonic dogs on his path, sending them flying towards different directions, Brahma then grabs one demonic dog by the head and threw it towards it's companion, knocking them all down. Then another demonic dog lunges towards him, Brahma then caught it with a headlock before drilling it's head straight to the ground, creating a massive crater.

Minako could only stare in awe at the people whom are assisting her, she then shook her head before pointing a finger towards another demonic dog, "Crescent Moon Beam!" she shouted firing a beam towards her target, blasting it's head off.

"Woah! That was sick!" Finn complimented in awe.

After a few minutes of fighting, the small group defeated the demonic dogs, leaving Feral all by himself, Minako glares at him, "What are you going to do now, punk?" she demanded as Finn, Patrick and Brahma stood in front of her protectively.

Feral stood in silence while staring at them with his still unblinking eyes, he then snaps his fingers as a black portal appears behind him, Feral then pointed a finger at Minako before entering the portal which then vanished afterwards.

Minako sighed, "I guess he won't stop until he kills me." she muttered in annoyance. She then turns to the three guys, "Thanks for helping me.'' she said with a smile, "Those monster would have overwhelm me if weren't for you guys.'' she stated.

Patrick snorted, "Pfff... it was nothing." he replied.

"My name is Sailor Venus." Minako introduced herself.

"Nice too meet you, Sailor Venus." Finn greeted, "I'm Finn and these are Patrick Star and Brahma Bullworth.'' he introduced himself and his companions.

"Hi, I'm Patrick." Patrick greeted with a dumb look.

"Moo! Nice to meet you." Brahma followed.

"Nice to meet you guys, too." Minako greeted back, "So... where are we?'' she asked.

The three males looks at each other before turning back to her, "We don't know.'' they replied.

Minako sighed, "Let me guess..." she spoke, "... you guys got blindsided and were brought here by force." she stated.

"Meh... your not wrong but not right either." Finn replied.

Finn then explains to Minako that all three of them we're victim of a large blue hand whom grabs them from out of nowhere and drops them here, the trio has been working together ever since while trying to find a way back to their home worlds.

"I see... so where in the a different world." Minako muttered in concern.

"Well... since your on the same boat, right now, maybe we should come with us and work together finding a way back home." Finn pointed out.

"What boat? We're on dry land!" Patrick pointed out.

"Moo! That was a figure of speech, Patrick." Brahma clarified.

Minako giggled, "Well... it's much better than being alone, so I'll go with you guys." she replied, "So... where should we start?" she asked.

Brahma then spoke, "Moo! We we're heading towards north when we came across of you.'' he replied, "It seems that there's civilization up north, so we're making our way towards there to get some information and supplies on the process.'' he explained.

Minako nodded, "Sounds good to me.'' she said with a smile.

"Okay! Let's get going guys!" Finn cheered before walking ahead followed by Patrick and Brahma.

Minako giggled, "Guess I'm a Sailor Senshi going on an adventure with a trio of weirdos.'' she mused before following them.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a forest in a world somewhere in the multiverse, we see a young woman running through the woods. The young woman has a fair skin tone, she has a buxom figure, a large chest, a slim waist, a round bottom and has thick legs. She has a short light-blonde hair and has blue eyes. She light-blue sleeveless leotard with a red belt wrapped around her waist and a red choker around her neck, and she wears a pair of red high heeled shoes. This is Ellen.

**Space Agent**

**Ellen**

Hot in pursuit behind Ellen are a group of strange creatures. The creatures has a humanoid appearance with a black rubber suit that obscures most of its features. Its face is covered by a gas mask that has tubes connected to the pack on its back. It has three fingers on each hand with what appears to be ports at the fingertips, and its feet look mechanized, with three clawed toes on each. These are called the Troopmon.

**Undead Digimon**

**Troopmon**

Ellen then pointed her star-based wand towards her pursuers and fires several energy bolts, blasting some Troopmons into data particles, the other Troopmons then opens fires but Ellen activated a shield which protects her from the shots.

Ellen continues to run until she came across a large wall, blocking her path, she turns around only to find herself surrounded by her pursuers, their turret-like fingers pointed at her.

Then another creature walks forward and is none other than Hitmonlee with the Ara-ka Cube in hand, "There is nowhere to run, Miss Agent.'' he spoke, "Now calmly surrender yourself and you'll come out unharmed.'' he stated.

Ellen glares at him, "I will never surrender to the likes of you!" she declared before firing an energy bolt towards him. The artifact in Hitmonlee's right hand then glows brightly as he let his left hand out, he then caught her shot and flings it back to her, hitting her hand on the process, "Kya!" she yelped in pain, dropping her weapon on the ground. The artifact glows again as Hitmonlee pointed a finger at the sky when suddenly, a powerful lightning shot was brought all over Ellen, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as her entire body got electrocuted, she then fell down to the ground unconscious while twitching and smoking at the same time.

Hitmonlee scoffed, "Take her to the ship.'' he ordered.

* * *

Later that night at the other side of the forest, we see a large cruiser with an open entrance ramp where we see a group of Troopmons carrying a cylinder glass tank where Ellen is being kept. The Troopmons enters the ship and place Ellen's tank on a pod, right next to three more tanks with two guys and a girl in it.

In the first tank is a man with a tight, muscular physique. The man has a long orange hair tied in a long ponytail and two long braided forelocks, and has a black star-like mark on his left eye. He wears a green-colored headgear covering his entire head except his face, a gray tight shirt with a baggy sleeves with a green shoulder armor on the left and a gray cape dangling on the right, a gray spandex pants with black linings with an armored wide ring on the left leg, blue-green plastic shinguards, black boots, gray gloves and a dark-green utility belt wrapped around his waist. This is Shatterstar.

**Mutant Superhero**

**Shatterstar**

In the second tank is another man has a dark-skin tone and has a muscular physique. He has a short brown hair with an x-mark on the right side of his head. He wears a dark-blue shoulder jacket over a red t-shirt with a white x-mark and a few straps aligned around his chest, dark-blue pants, yellow armored kneepads and blue boots. This is Bedlam.

**Mutant Superhero**

**Bedlam**

In the third tank is a young woman. She has a spiky white hair, a dark skin tone, a large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee shared with her prior mercenary group and torn-up denim short shorts, along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms. This is Bullet.

**Mercenary**

**Bullet**

Hitmonlee stood in front of the glass tanks before taking a picture of them using his phone when another creature walks towards him. The creature has a large dark-blue star-shaped body armor with sharp shades on the upper middle of it's body and yellow diamond above the shades, behind the star-shaped armor is small red-colored body with long arms and legs, it wears a red & black boxing gloves with a star motif and metal stubs, a black & red strapped boots with a star motif and a ruffled scarf from the back. This is Darksuperstarmon.

**Mutant Digimon**

**Darksuperstarmon**

Darksuperstarmon let's out a whistle, "Dude... these guys are pretty nice addition to the Grand Hero Collector's... erm... collection.'' he commented in awe, "Glad that you're working with us, Hitmonlee.'' he said, "Capturing heroes gotten a lot easier with you around." he pointed out, "Though I'm kinda worried what the big dogs from the Dark Forces thinks about of you helping us.'' he stated.

Hitmonlee shook his head, "There's nothing to worry about...'' he reassured, "... as long as the members of the Dark Forces creates chaos, it doesn't matter to them if we work with another group.'' he pointed out.

"I see..." Darksuperstarmon replied, "So... where are we going next?'' he asked.

Hitmonlee chuckled darkly, "You already know the answer to that.'' he mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	14. DDU's Alpha Squadron

Somewhere in the multiverse, we head towards a planet called Allianz created by the ever reliable and talented, Bearpenters. The planet was created for citizens whom lost their home worlds through different apocalypse and as a result, many species inhabits the planet. Among the locations in the aforementioned world, we go to a futuristic-looking city called Xustica.

Xustica is a brightly colored city with tall buildings, highways and has flying vehicles going around the area. In the middle of the city is a gigantic silver-colored ufo-like 20 floored dome with numerous colorful windows and has four pillars surrounding the circular establishment.

The dome serves as the main base of operation of the Dimensional Defense Union.

The Dimensional Defense Union is a heroic organization very similar to the Heroes Coalition as a line of defense against any hostiles or evil organizations hellbent in creating chaos across the multiverse.

The organization consists of members from the UNSC, Protoss Empire, System Alliance, Terran Dominion, Soul Society, Konohagakure, COG, the TSAB, the Revolutionary Army, the Autobots, Galactic Federation, Shinra and the Reds & Blues. And while the DDU operates similarly to the Heroes Coalitions, the difference is each members gets the privilege to learn variety of abilities such as using weapons from UNSC, learning how to use chakra and learning how to use magic in battle.

Inside the dome, we go to a large control room where we see Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood along with numerous operators monitoring a certain situation.

"Status?'' Hood asked from his seat.

"The left side of Xylver City has been invaded by some robots that chants 'delete' over and over again." an operator replied with a blank look, "Fortunately, we managed to evacuate the people and no casualties has been reported.'' he explained.

"Still... having those insane robot roaming that city is a problem." Hood pointed out, "Send someone to get rid of those robots from that city.'' he ordered.

"Sir, Alpha Squadron are already making their way to the city.'' an operator replied, "Will they be enough or should we send more back-up?'' he asked.

Hood shook his head, "Have one ready just in case.'' he advised, "But I think the girls can handle it.'' he claimed with a smile.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile we see a dropship making it's way towards Xylver City that looks similar to Xustica. At the open entrance hatch of the ship, we see five girls line up together are ready for action.

The first girl has an orange neck-length hair with a long pair of twintails tied by a black bulky hairpiece, and has light-blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved, collared uniform with black linings and buttons, a white pleated skirt with black folded and black waistband, black tights, white boots and black fingerless gloves. She also has a set of eight blue crystals floating behind her. This is Theamilla Rose Arystar also known as Thea.

**Alpha Squadron Leader**

**Theamilla "Thea" Rose Arystar**

The second girl has a short, frizzy black hair and has brown eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved, collared uniform with black linings and buttons, a white pleated skirt with black folded and black waistband, black tights, white boots and black fingerless gloves. She also has a set of eight pink crystals floating behind her. This is Sabrina Swanson.

**Alpha Squadron Second-in-Command**

**Sabrina Swanson**

The third girl has a short bright orange hair and has sky blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved, collared uniform with black linings and buttons, a white pleated skirt with black folded and black waistband, black tights, white boots and black fingerless gloves. She also has a set of eight orange crystals floating behind her. This is Kaede Fuyou.

**Alpha Squadron Member**

**Kaede Fuyou**

The fourth girl has a short, reddish-violet hair with an ahoge on top and she has indigo eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved, collared uniform with black linings and buttons, a white pleated skirt with black folded and black waistband, black tights, white boots and black fingerless gloves. She also has a set of eight violet crystals floating behind her. This is Lunamaria Hawke.

**Alpha Squadron Member**

**Lunamaria Hawke**

The fifth girl has a very long dark blue hair with a yellow band on top and has light blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved, collared uniform with black linings and buttons, a white pleated skirt with black folded and black waistband, black tights, white boots and black fingerless gloves. She also has a set of eight dark-blue crystals floating behind her. This is Chikane Himemiya.

**Alpha Squadron Member**

**Chikane Himemiya**

And while the five girls are known as the Alpha Squadron, they were actually an unexpected additions to the DDU as each girls arrives in this world through different situations.

Thea was the first to arrive after running out from a portal that suddenly appears out of nowhere. Thea claims that she came from a galactic organization as a space agent but after a falling out with her instructors, she decided to run away by jumping through a portal and found herself in this world.

Sabrina was the second to arrive in this world via portal and like Thea, she ran away from her home world out of guilt after causing her family so much trouble.

Lunamaria and Kaede, on the other hand, were victims of the large blue hand and were fortunate enough to be dropped in this world. Lunamaria claims that she's part of an organization called Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Icon while Kaede came from a world where humans live in harmony with gods and devils.

Chikane was a special case as she suddenly appears in this world via bright light. Chikane thought she died and had her existence from her world erased but she found herself alive. When details were ask about her so-called death, she looks away and didn't answer, and was never asked again.

All girls were seen potential in becoming heroes, so the DDU offered them membership, Thea, Sabrina and Chikane accepted their offer since they have nowhere to go while Lunamaria and Kaede was skeptical at first and after a few convincing, the two girls decided to join as well. And after a few months of training, the girls became members of the Alpha Squadron.

Down below, we see an army of familiar looking robots chanting 'delete' over and over again. A voice from an intercom spoke, _"Okay girls, you're task is to rid those robots from this city and make sure that none of them are left.''_ the voice instructed.

"How did those guys got here anyway?" Thea asked using a communicator, "From what I learned those robots are native from the Junkyard Planet.'' she pointed out.

_"From the information that the Heroes Coalitions has shared with us, it seems the Dark Force managed to get their hands with these guys.''_ the voice from the intercom replied.

Kaede sighed, "Great... if the Emotionless weren't enough of a trouble.'' she muttered.

Lunamaria spoke, "It can't be help, Kaede-chan, the Dark Forces will do anything to cause trouble.'' she pointed out before looking down at the robots, "Geez... how do the guys from the Coalitions handle those robots?" she thought out loud.

"Still... that's a lot of robots." Chikane pointed out, "Are you sure we can take them all out?'' she asked.

Sabrina then brought out her Assault Rifle, "Don't worry, we can take them on!" she claimed with a grin, "Ready when you are, Thea!" she said.

Thea smirked, "All right team! Let's roll!" she declared.

And with that, the girls jumps out of the ship and into the hordes of robots.

**(Play Sonya Deville Theme - Sqaure Up by CFO$)**

The robots looks up and saw five girls soaring towards, "Incoming humans!" one announced with a finger pointed upwards.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" the robot chanted while swinging their weapons up and down.

"Okay girls, let's do this!" Thea commanded as the set of eight crystals on each girl grew brightly and without any delay, their crystal shoots a powerful beams towards the army of robots, blasting them all out on the process.

"NOOOO! Albert Harvey Junior!" one robot cried for his fallen comrade.

"Hey! How come he gets a full name?!" another robot complained when suddenly, Lunamaria swoops down and knees the robot on the head, smashing it on the process.

Lunamaria then landed safely on the ground before bringing out her Ad Victoriam, "Take this, you bastards!" she exclaimed before firing three rockets in a v-formation towards a group of robots, blasting them to pieces. One robot tried to attack with it's club but Lunamaria dodges and brought out a handgun before shooting the robot on the head, killing it.

Right behind her, we see Kaede busy taking down one robot after another - using her Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle, shooting plasma shots towards her targets, taking the robots down one by one. She then activated her Bloodblade before charging forward, slicing and stabbing every robots on her path, one robot tried to slice her with his sword but ducks out of the way before slicing the robot in half.

Meanwhile, Chikane takes down one robot by kicking it hard enough to send it crashing towards her comrades, she brought out her bow and arrows before shooting out three arrows, hitting three robots on the head, killing them. She then shoots out another one and hits one on the chest, the robot proceeds to dramatically hold his chest before falling down to the ground dead, much to her bewilderment.

Just a few feet away from Chikane, we see Sabrina busy gunning down her targets and from the look of it, she's having the time of her life. Using her Assault Rifle, she mercilessly takes down all of the robots coming towards her. She then immediately switches her Assault Rifle with a G4H-DuSH before firing a missile towards a group of robots, blasting them off to pieces.

Meanwhile, Thea charges forward with an orange-glowing, lightsaber-like weapon in hand, she the swung her weapon and slices on robot in half, she swung it again and slices another robot vertically, she then thrust her weapon forward and stabs another robot on the chest before kicking it down. She then brought out a bulky, blue-colored handgun and began to charge it with a powerful energy, "Starlight... SHOOOOTOOOO!" she bellowed before firing a massive powerful beam towards a group of robots.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the robots screamed in comical fear while shielding themselves with their arms before being destroyed by the powerful beam.

When the dust cleared, the robots were reduced to dust as Thea breathes out a sigh, "That takes care of them.'' she said.

Sabrina then stood next to her, "As much as I'm impressed with your Starlight Shooto... that was a bit overkill." she pointed out.

Thea giggled, "At least I got the job done." she mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

After an hour of battle, the robots were already taken care off. Their dropship returned alongside a large number of people cleaning the remains of the robots that the team destroyed.

Inside the ship, we see the team having a conversation with a young man. The young man has a messy, bright reddish-brown hair and sports a dark-colored deadfish eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved, collared uniform underneath a black bomber vest with pockets and pins, black pants with black & white straps dangling on his waist, white laced boots, black fingerless gloves and a black aviator helmet with yellow goggles. This is Vance Stream.

**DDU Pilot**

**Vance Stream**

Vance looks outside on one of the ship's window and saw the carnage after the battle, he let's out a whistle, "You girls really showed no mercy with these guys.'' he mused with a grin.

Sabrina playfully elbows Thea, "You can blame Thea for that.'' she pointed out with a grin, "She went all out with her techno-magic even though the robots are easy to defeat.'' she stated.

Thea blushed, "Mou! Don't say that in front of Vance!" she exclaimed while playfully hitting Sabrina by the shoulders.

Vance chuckled, "Well... good work girls.'' he complimented, "You managed to finish this mission without a hitch.'' he stated, "I hope the Omega Squadron are doing good in their mission right now.'' he said with a teasing grin.

Chikane sighed, "Knowing the members of that team... I can't help but worry.'' she stated.

"Well... five of them can take care of themselves but I'm worry about the rest." Kaede said in concern.

"Those idiots?'' Lunamaria pointed out, "I think they can take care of themselves.'' she reassured with an uncaring look.

Thea turns to Vance, "Where are they right now?'' she asked.

Vance smirked, "They're currently at the Lost Republic of Tytania.'' he replied.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	15. DDU's Omega Squadron

Somewhere in the multiverse, we head towards an unnamed planet where the the Lost Republic of Tytania is located. The ancient city was once inhabited by indigenous people whom also are adept with magic such as shamanism and necromancy. The city is also known for many magical artifacts that keep deep inside ruin city but no one knows if it's true or not.

Currently in the middle of the city, we see large number of alien pirates roaming around the area, scavenging around for any loots. However, they're main objective is to find the magical artifacts to use it for their gain.

"Keep looking around boys!" the leader of the pirates spoke, "Those magical artifacts are just around this city!'' he pointed out.

One pirate then took notice a large whale-shaped starship coming in from the distance, "Uhh... boss?'' he called out, "We got company!" he exclaimed.

The leader then brought out his telescope and looks at the direction where his subordinate is pointing at, "Hmmm?'' he let's out a loud hum and saw a the starship with the DDU logo on it, making it's way towards them, "It's those damn, DDU!" he cursed, "All hands on deck, boys!" he commanded bringing out his pistol, "We're taking down filthy dogs from the DDU!" he declared with a grin.

At the whale-shaped starship, we see the mouth-like entrance hatch opens with five individuals standing together in line while looking over the ruin city, they are none other than the DDU's Omega Squadron.

The first person is man whom is wearing a dark-green body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with a yellow visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is John-117, also known as Master Chief.

**UNSC Navy Master Chief Petty Officer**

**Master "John-117" Chief**

The second person is a young woman has a curvy frame with a modest bust and has slim legs. She has a fair skin tone, a long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and has blue eyes with green tints. She wears a blue skin-tight body suit with black linings and dark-blue patches on her sides and around her thigh area, she wears black cuffs with yellow rings and black & silver stilleto boots with yellow line marks. This is Samus Aran.

**Bounty Hunter**

**Samus Aran**

The third person is a young man wearing a black body armor with yellow markings over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with a dark-orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Agent Washington.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Agent Washington**

The fourth person is another young woman wearing a teal-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. Her armor consists of helmet with a dark reddish-orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Agent Carolina.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Agent Carolina**

The fifth person is a teenage girl with a fair skin tone, she has a thigh-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail and has blue eyes. She wears a blue peaked cap with a black-translucent bill, she wears a blue long-sleeved, off-shoulder leotard with an open sides, white mark lines and shoulder patches over a cropped, sleeveless-collared shirt with a black necktie, black utility belt and pouches wrapped behind her waist and in her thigh area, she wears a thigh-high blue socks with white linings and trim-strapped, white strapped sneakers, white gloves and an earpiece. This is Rhea Ryot.

**Galaxy Police Officer**

**Rhea Ryot**

Rhea tips her hat, "All right, team, let's go!" she commanded.

And with that, the five jumps off the ship, soaring downwards before landing safely to the ground, the five stood by each other when they heard a loud thud from behind, they turn around to see eight armored men stacked on top of each other.

The first man is wearing an aqua-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Captain Lavernius Tucker.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Lavernius Tucker**

The second man is wearing an blue-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Captain Michael J. Caboose.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Michael J. Caboose**

The third man is wearing a red-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This Super Colonel Sarge.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Sarge**

The fourth man is wearing a maroon-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Richard "Dick" Simmons**

The fifth man is wearing an orange-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Captain Dexter Grif.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Dexter Grif**

The sixth man is wearing a pink-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Private Franklin Delano Donut.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Franklin Delano Donut**

The seventh man, actually a robot, is wearing a brown-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Lopez the Heavy.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Lopez the Heavy**

The eight man is wearing a purple-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank DuFresne, also known as Doc.

**Reds and Blues Member**

**Frank "Doc" DuFresne**

The eight are groaning in pain on the ground, save for Caboose whom is giggling while saying 'do it again' over and over.

"Damn it, Grif!" Sarge spoke, "Why do you have push us out of the ship?!" he demanded.

"I didn't pushed anyone!" Grif replied, "It was Simmons who pushes us all out!" he pointed out.

"It was an accident!" Simmons retorted, "I would've done that if it weren't for Caboose bumping into me!" he stated.

'It wasn't me, Tucker did it!" Caboose cried out.

"Seriously, dude?'' Tucker asked indecorously.

"Oooh... I hope we didn't get our bones broken.'' Doc spoke, "Specifically mine." he admitted when suddenly, his demeanor changes, _"Shut it nurse! The sound of broken bones are music to my ears! Mwahahahaha!"_ he stated with an evil laughter.

"Oh men... I was preparing for a nice landing." Donut whined.

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas!" Lopez said.

Carolina sighed, "Seriously guys?'' she spoke, "I've been with you guys for so long and yet you guys can't do a proper landing.'' she stated indecorously.

Wash chuckled, "Chill, Carolina, I think that was an accident.'' he pointed out.

Samus sighed as well, "I am really worried for the future of this team.'' she muttered in annoyance.

Master Chief turns to the guys, "Get off, troops.'' he ordered before turning to Rhea, "Rhea, I know this is your first mission in this team, I know your an excellent fighter but the situation right now is different from the ones you've experienced, so I want you to stay focus and be on guard at all times.'' he advised.

Rhea nodded, "Roger, Master Chief!" she complied with a smile.

Then everyone noticed a large number of pirates making their way towards them, "Heads up! We got company!" Wash announced.

Master Chief then cocks his weapon, "All right, Omega Squadron, let's take them down!" he commanded.

And with that, the Omega Squadron charges towards the pirates while Doc and Caboose stood behind when the former noticed something from afar, "Hey look, Caboose, alien vehicles!" he pointed out, ''Let's go use them!" he egged as the two ran off to a different direction.

**(Play Prancing Bull by Trocadero)**

Carolina leads the charge with a flying sidekick while Tucker rushes forwards and begins slashing through the pirates with his sword. The others soon join them, firing at the army of pirates while Lopez plows through the pirates. Together, they slowly begin to push forwards.

"Donut, look out!" Sarge shouted.

A pirate approaches Donut and he starts whimpering, Washington comes in and quickly takes out the pirate, "Okay, we're done here." he said.

Grif blasts a nearby pirate but another pair knock him down and opens up his legs. A trio of pirates attempt to follow up with a piledrive into his groin, but Carolina intercepts them, kicking them out of the air. The duo lets go of Grif and attack Carolina, one of them got punched on the face and the other one knocking her back with a jumping front kick. Tucker slides in and dispatches them both. Grif stands up but a pirate punches him in the groin, sending him flying backwards so another one behind him could follow up with a kick to the same spot and knock him away.

"Ow! Not again!" Grif cried out in pain.

"Oh come on!" Tucker spoke, "You had to see that coming." he mused.

They rush to rejoin the group, who are now surrounded in the middle of the room. With their backs together they continue fighting off the seemingly endless horde of pirates.

The Omega Squadron seem to be holding their own but the pirates keeps on coming, "It's not working! There's too many of them!" he exclaimed in panic.

Suddenly, a large number of pirates were blasted off the ground by a powerful plasma energy, ''What the?! Where did that come from?'' Samus asked in shock.

Everyone then turns to see Doc riding a Motorcycle and Caboose riding a Wraith while continuously blasting off pirates, decreasing them further.

"All right, Doc and Caboose!" Rhea cheered.

"Let's keep on the momentum, everyone!" Master Chief ordered.

Samus shoots her handgun towards a group of pirates, paralyzing them on the process, Samus then swung her Plasma Whip, sending the pirates crashing towards different directions while Master Chief guns down every pirates coming towards him, he then pulls out a grenade and threw it into a group of pirates, blasting them off the grounds on the process.

Meanwhile, a group of pirates fires their guns towards Rhea whom uses her riot shield to block the shots, she then charges forward and pushes them down suing her shield, she then pulls out her handgun and fired some shots, paralyzing three pirates on the process, one pirate tried to stab her but she dodges back and kicks his weapon off his head before shooting him as well with her paralyzer gun.

Rhea smiled, "Gotcha!" she mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

After defeating every pirates in the ruin city, the team are gathered around in the middle of one area where the remaining pirates are seen tied up together including their leader.

And while the others are having a conversation, Master Chief is currently speaking to someone in his communicator device, "We've successfully apprehended the remaining pirates including their leader.'' he reported, "What our next action?'' he asked.

_"Good work, Omega Squadron."_ the voice of Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood was heard, _"We'll send some people to clean up the place and on the meantime, I want you to take the remaining pirates to the Big Dave Prison.''_ he instructed.

Master Chief nodded, "Roger that." he complied before ending the call.

The pirate leader then spoke, "You think you punks could get away with this...'' he muttered getting the attention of the team, "... you messed with the wrong people... mark my words... the Primal Suns will take you all down once they find out what you've done to me and my men!" he exclaimed in disdain.

"Well... if that's so..." Rhea spoke as everyone stood behind her, "We'll take them on!" she declared with a grin.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	16. The Reckless Youth

A girl originally came from a dystopian, post-apocalyptic future where the remnants of human civilization have abandoned the surface. Adults and children exist in contrasting environments from each other. Adults live in technologically-advanced cities within Plantations and are immortal, but procreation and relationships among them have become obsolete and undesirable. Artificially-created children, termed "parasites", are deprived of individuality and are educated only for piloting Franxx in pairs to defend humanity. Parasites are kept in isolation from adult society in environments nicknamed "birdcages", which emulate that of a bygone era, so that they can develop the emotional responses required to pilot a Franxx.

After defeating the VIRM forces, the surviving Parasites work together to rebuild society from scratch. Two days later, the girl found herself getting sucked into a stray portal and would later herself in another dystopian world in which young ones are silenced by militarized adults by strapping their mouth with metal plates using bolts and freedom of speech is threatened. Finding herself in a world different from hers where the enemies are humans themselves, the girl has no choice but to fight in order to survive while finding a way to get back home.

One month later, the girl would then join a resistance group called the Reckless Youth, a group that stands up against the oppressive forces where she met their leader whom is a person that she later would look up to like an older brother and the only person who knows that she's from another world.

_A militarized police force_

_Who call themselves "Silencers"_

_March under the distressed orders of the elders_

_Rounding up and muting all those who cross their path_

_But one final push of unity_

_Could be the hope we all need_

In a safe house occupied by members of a resistance, a few members are seen holding on the door as the police are trying to get inside the place. At the main desk, we see a young man and a teenage girl looking at a device with a dozens of wires attached to it from a large computer, feeding it with information.

The young man is tall with a messy black hair styled in a messy mohawk and is tied in a messy high ponytail with red highlights and has reddish-brown eyes with black bags underneath. He wears a black bomber vest over a long-sleeved shirt with gray sleeves, black skinny jeans and black rubber shoes. He wears a choker-like necklace and a chained diamond, and also wears a black fingerless glove on his right hand. This is Youngblood, the leader of the Reckless Youth.

**Reckless Youth Leader**

**Youngblood**

The teenage girl has a petite build and is pretty short, she has a straight &short blue hair in a razor-cut hairstyle where her hair hangs lengthier on the right side of her face. She has free-falling bangs that mostly covers her right eye and one long strand of hair on the left side of her face. She also wears a white hair clip holding back the bangs on her left side and has soft green eyes. She wears a gray-collared jacket over a black shirt, black tight shorts and black & gray rubber shoes. This is Ichigo.

**Reckless Youth Member and Parasite**

**Ichigo**

**(Play Tongue Tied - Marshmello x YUNGBLOOD x blackbear)**

_I feel my life's been so tongue-tied_

_I'm trapped outside, inside my mind_

_If you feel like, that you're tongue-tied_

_Then we're tongue-tied together_

When the device is nearly filled with information, Youngblood gave a salute and when the processing ended, he quickly grabs the device and handed it to Ichigo where he then shouted 'run' at her. And despite the reluctant look on her face, Ichigo grabs the device and quickly made a run for it while at the same time, the police force breaks in and began to capture her comrades.

_Every morning, I ride on a carousel_

_To the sides of my mind that I cannot help_

_Had to die in Heaven just to get to Hell_

_Fell when the lights went out now_

_My real friends act like they don't know me_

_This headache's giving me a nosebleed_

_My silence is killing me slowly_

_I can't keep tuning it out and_

And while his comrades were being taken down one by one, Youngblood stood on his ground while fighting off the police force but the military pigs overpowers him as one police bolted his mouth with a metal plate.

_I been suffering_

_Been makin' friends with all my sins_

_I need savin', I need savin'_

_You won't save me ever again_

_I'm feeling counterfeit_

_Been rolling silence 'round my lips_

_I need savin', I need savin'_

_You won't save me ever again_

Meanwhile, Ichigo is seen running in the streets with an armored van hot in pursuit. Turning in one corner, Ichigo managed to lose her pursuers before entering a house where a mother and her daughter, whom's mouth is bolted with a metal plate, hugging each other in fear. Reassuring them that she meant them no harm, Ichigo then took notice of the television in the room where it's currently airing a news about Youngblood's capture.

Heart-broken, Ichigo kneels down in disbelief that her brother-figure has been captured when suddenly, the police force barges in the house and captures her.

_'Cause I feel my life's been so tongue-tied_

_I'm trapped outside, inside my mind_

_If you feel like, that you're tongue-tied_

_Then we're tongue-tied together_

_So can you even hear me now?_

Ichigo was then dragged into the streets while struggling at the same time as one police then bolted her mouth with a metal plate. The police force was about to drag her away when suddenly, a large number of resistance members arrives and began taking down the police force, Ichigo would then lost conscious as a young man picks her up.

_Tongue-tied together_

_Tongue-tied together_

_Tongue-tied together_

_Yeah yeah, uh-uh_

Ichigo then woke up to find herself on a chair with a young man standing in front of her with pliers in hand. The young man has a slicked back blonde hair with a single strand dangling on front and has brown eyes with a black marking underneath his left eye. He wears a green high-neck zipped-up jacket with strange patterns and has gray sleeves, he wears gray pants with strange patterns, black laced boots and a single fingerless black glove on his right hand. This is Trygger.

**Reckless Youth Member**

**Trygger**

Ichigo panicked at first but Trygger placed a hand on her shoulders and told her that it's going to be fine, Trygger then pulls off the metal plate from her mouth which allows her breathe better. After throwing the metal plate aside the others, Trygger beckons her to follow him and told her that she's currently in a complex owned by their leader, Barehug.

_You done changed, you done changed, you done switched up for sure_

_You ain't lose me in the summer, you lost me at "Hello"_

_Anytime you see me smilin', it was probably for show_

_All the memories are blurry, so I let 'em burn slow_

_I ain't seen you in a minute, where did all the time go?_

_You was outta pocket when you told me "Die slow"_

_I was going through the shits, I kept it down low_

_Tongue-tied, tongue-tied, what we had was all lies_

Arriving at the control area of the complex, Ichigo saw several members working on various super computers as Trygger took a short phone call. After that, one member brought out the device that Youngblood entrusted to Ichigo, much to her relief.

_People change, people change, people switch up_

_It's okay, you can't save me ever again_

_People change, people change, people switch up_

_It's okay, you can't save me_

A member began to attached various cables on the device which are connected to the super computers, Trygger turns on the device as a hologram of Youngblood appears above it.

Youngblood's hologram began to say words of encouragements for the youth, much to everyone's delight but doubling their hopes is when his speech is being broadcasted all over the world as everyone let's out a cheer.

Trygger then got a phone call and got information where Youngblood and the others are imprisoned and after telling the rest, everyone began to suit-up, grabbing every weapons they can use as they plan to free Youngblood and the others from imprisonment.

_'Cause I feel my life's been so tongue-tied_

_I'm trapped outside, inside my mind (Inside my mind)_

_If you feel like (You feel like), that you're tongue-tied (Uh)_

_Then we're tongue-tied together_

_So can you even hear me now?_

Later that night, a large number of resistance arrives at a compound where Youngblood and the others are being held, the police force are there to stop them. After Trygger let's out a battle cry, the factions clashes, pushing each other back while hitting each other as well with their weapons, Ichigo, Trygger and another managed to get through the scuffle and got in front of a large chained-fence where the captured members are kept, breaking the fence using an ax, captured members are free while aiding their comrades in taking down the police force.

Taking notice that the battle is not doing well for them, the police force decided to retreat as the resistance celebrated as another young man arrives, getting everyone's attention. The young man is pretty tall, he wears a brown dopey-looking bear head which obscures his entire head, he wears a white hooded jacket, a gray & white diagonal-striped pants with a similar color-schemed rubber shoes and wears a single fingerless black glove on his right hand. This is Barehug.

**Reckless Youth Co-Leader**

**Barehug**

_Tongue-tied together_

_Tongue-tied together_

_So can you even hear me now?_

_Tongue-tied together_

_Tongue-tied together (Oh)_

Trygger let's out a grin as Barehug joins the celebration by waving a white flag with a youth symbol on it, the resistance raised their hands up in victory as Youngblood sat on stone, the metal plate gone from his mouth, let's out a smile as Ichigo hugs him in relief.

**(End of Song)**

_With only clarity engulfed inside our eyes_

_Untactful tongues and insightful minds_

_We lie here, been torn apart a couple thousand times_

_But through the fire we will arise_

_Unharmed, Untouched, Unused_

_Screaming nothing but anthems_

_For this underrated youth_

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile... somewhere in the universe, we see a spaceship traversing through the vast space, the spaceship is battered for some reason and inside, we see Jimmy Neutron and Dr. Caesar Apoy manning the control while sharing a thousand-yard stare towards the ship's front window.

The two remained silent for a few minutes until Jimmy spoke, "You know... going on an adventure in space... expect that you'll discover a lot of things on the way.'' he stated.

Dr. Apoy nodded, "Yep.'' he replied.

"You'll discover a lot of stuffs when traveling the galaxy... new planets, new species and new elements that doesn't make senses." Jimmy listed off.

Dr. Apoy nodded again, "Yep.'' he replied.

Jimmy then jabs a thumb from behind, "But THAT!" he emphasized, "What we encountered moments ago is probably the weirdest thing I ever saw.'' he pointed out.

Dr. Apoy snorted, "Yep.'' he replied.

"With all of those aliens calling themselves VIRM, those weird species called the Klaxo Sapiens and that giant mecha.'' Jimmy pointed out, "I've seen a lot of weird stuffs in space but THAT threw me out of the loop.'' he admitted.

Dr. Apoy nodded once more, "Yep.'' he replied.

"We even got ourselves involve in their battle!" Jimmy exclaimed, "But good thing this baby is fueled with a powerful mana that is enough to blow an entire space armada.'' he stated while referring to the ship they're using at the moment.

Dr. Apoy chuckled, "What magic and technology can do these days.'' he mused.

"So, we fought alongside that giant mecha and managed to defeat the enemies." Jimmy stated, "It was a crazy experience but I'm glad that we've gone pass that!" he exclaimed in relief.

Dr. Apoy nodded again, "Amen to that.'' he replied.

"With that all gone and done however...'' Jimmy muttered while slightly turning his head back, "... what should we do with them?'' he asked.

Dr. Apoy turns around his seat to see a pair of teenage boy and girl sitting on a chair fast asleep, heads supporting each other while their bodies are covered by a large, wide blanket.

The teenage boy has an average build, height, and a standard "slim" male physique. He had black, shaggy hair and has a blue eyeliner underneath his eyes. He also has a pair of blue horns on his head. This is Hiro.

**Parasite - Stamen**

**Hiro**

The teenage girl has a fair and light complexion. She had a slender and athletic figure alongside a tall stature. She had waist-length, long pink hair with straight bangs covering her forehead and a pair of red horns on her head and a white limiter headband over her horns. She had sharp, cyan eyes with rings around the pupils and pinkish-red eyeliner. This is Zero Two.

**Parasite - Pistil**

**Zero Two**

"Let them rest for now and we'll deal with them once we get back to Neo-Earth." Dr. Apoy advised, "They're really lucky that we managed to get them out when that mecha of theirs suddenly disintegrated into some sort of particles.'' he stated.

"Also... we need to tell the higher-ups about those VIRMs." Jimmy pointed out with narrowing eyes, "Because I get the feeling that ain't the last time that we'll be dealing with them.'' he theorized.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	17. How Are We Here

Traversing through the vast galaxy, we see a Dreadnought-like, kilometer-long capital starship passing through the stars in extreme light-speed when Gino Samuel's face pops out from the screen.

"Greetings fellow fanfic readers!" Gino greeted with a smile, "Before we start the story, I'd like to explain this ship that me and the others are currently using for traveling.'' he stated. He then pulls down a chart of a Dreadnought, "This is the GS Hustle Fleet created and build up by yours truly. The starship's design is very similar to a Dreadnought which are kilometer-long capital ships mounting heavy, long-range firepower. The GS Hustle Fleet is 1200 kilometer long, with a main gun of commensurate length. An 1000-meter mass accelerator is capable of accelerating one twenty-kilogram slug to a velocity of 8075 km/s (1.3% the speed of light) every two seconds. Each slug has the kinetic energy of about 50 kilotons of TNT, about two and a half times the energy. Inside this ship, it has a control room, a meeting room, a kitchen area, a dining area, a living room, a game room, locker rooms and showers for both genders, a bar, a casino, a karaoke booth, a billiard hall, a bowling alley, a basketball court, a laboratory, an infirmary, a tech garage, a library, a batting center, a training room, a simulation training area, a swimming pool area, and a stage area. The ship also contains countless rooms and office. Safe to say that this ship can house an entire population from five to six worlds." he explained, "I don't want to brag but this ship that I created... is the best." he claimed, "So? Any questions?'' he asked excitedly.

Right in front of him are everyone gathered at the meeting room with Nitori Kawashiro looking at him with stars on her eyes when Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh spoke, "Yeah... I don't have any questions but I must say... you've outdone yourself with this." he admitted.

"I had a question." Darius Greg chimed, "I had to admit that GS Hustle Fleet sounds like a pretty cool name but what does GS stands for?'' he asked.

"It means Gino Samuels." Gino replied.

"I take it back... GS Hustle Fleet is a lame name.'' Darius said with a blank look.

"Screw you." Gino retorted back at Darius, "All right... any other questions? You know... like how I managed to build this ship?'' he pointed out.

"Puh-lease... there is no one dumb enough to listen to a nerd like you." Darius mocked.

Nitori then raised her hands up, "Me! I wanna know how you build this awesome ship!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"I stand corrected." Darius quipped.

Gino let's out a big smile, "Finally! Someone whom is truly appreciates my creations!" he exclaimed in delight.

Darius shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever." he scoffed, "While you have a talkity-talk with that girl, I'll be heading to my room and get some shut eye.'' he said before walking away, "Wake me up when we get to wherever we're going or better yet... don't wake me at all.'' he stated as he left the room followed by Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Remilia Scarlet, Sakuya Izayoi and Kanako Yasaka.

"My... ain't he a lazy person." Sanae Kochiya commented.

"Almost as lazy as Reimu - ze!" Marisa Kirisame said with a grin.

"Oi!" Reimu Hakurei shouted.

Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker then turns to Gino, "Hey Gino.'' he called getting his attention, "This is a ship... then that means there's a control room... then that means someone is in-charge of the controls." he stated, "My question is... who the fuck is driving this thing?'' he asked.

"Don't worry, I had this ship on auto-pilot but I'll man it for time to time." Gino reassured.

"Or have Darius on controls." Kenny suggested, "I mean, he's good at driving a lot of vehicles.'' he pointed out, "At least... give the idiot with something to do than just bum around all day.'' he stated.

"Well... good-luck on convincing that lazy ass.'' Gino replied.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me drive!" Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman volunteered in excitement.

"NO!" Kenny, Gino and Rudy shouted at the same time.

"Awww...'' Helmet whined.

"Why won't you let him drive?'' Suwako Moriya asked.

"Helmet and vehicles are a recipe for disaster!" Kenny exclaimed, "Helmet once rode a car and the entire city turns into ruins! Helmet is one of the biggest reason why our home city hates us!" he stated in irritation.

"Word of advice: Don't let Helmet ride any kinds of vehicles or anywhere near them at all." Gino advised.

"Just how miserable your lives are?'' Patchouli Knowledge asked.

"Correction... I am the only one here with a miserable life." Kenny clarified with a blank look.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" suddenly they heard a loud shout which is loud enough for everyone to jump on their feet, "Woah! What was that?" Rudy asked in confusion.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Kenny grumbled in annoyance.

Remilia then came back flying inside the meeting room followed by Sakuya, Remilia has a look of panic as she turns her attention towards Gino and quickly flew towards him before grabbing the helms of his collar, "Human! Turn this ship around!" she demanded.

"Lady Remilia, please calm down!" Sakuya exclaimed in concern.

"Is there's something a matter?" Gino asked.

"My sister! My sister, Flandre! I forgot about her! We need to turn back and get her!" Remilia exclaimed.

"We can't turn back the ship but I can get her for you." Gino offered.

"Really? How?" Remilia asked.

"By building a magical portal!" Gino claimed with a smile, "All I need is a mirror and a piece of your power.'' he instructed.

"Wait a minute! Gino, don't get ahead of yourself." Kenny admonished, "Building a magical portal? That's insane!" he exclaimed.

"It's not insane as long as you know what to do." Gino replied as Nitori came back with a large mirror, "Thanks Nitori, now placed it down the floor." he advised as Nitori did what she was told. Gino then grabs to wires from a small machine and began to connect it on the mirror, he then pulls out a small gem and placed on top of the mirror, "There!" he cheered.

"Gino... would you knock it off! There's no way you can create a magical portal!" Kenny pointed out.

Gino ignores him and turns to Remilia, "Now... I want you to charge with any raw power you had, whether it's chii or magic, it's fine. Just placed you hands on the mirror and transfer a small portion of power there.'' he instructed.

Remilia nodded as she placed her palm on the mirror and began to transfer a small portion of her power when Kenny spoke again, "I'm telling you, it's impossible.'' he insisted.

Suddenly the mirror began to glow brightly as the mirror turns to ripples which then shows a red colored place, "It work! Woohoo!" Gino cheered.

Kenny has his mouth wide open, "That... should not... happen..." he said in disbelief.

"Sugoi!" Nitori cheered.

Gino turns to Kenny, "Ya think my Unlimited Creator only works with technology don't you? Wrong! My Unlimited Creator also has the ability create magical stuffs!" he explained with a grin.

Kenny let's out a grunted sigh, "Ugh... you can't blame me for doubting you!" he exclaimed, "But you assholes never once told me the extent of your abilities!" he pointed out.

"So are you." Gino countered.

Kenny was about to retort but he realized that Gino is right, "Touche.'' he said.

"Plus you never ask." Helmet quipped.

"Shut up, Helmet!" Kenny exclaimed.

The ripple then stopped as the mirror shows the red colored interior of the the Scarlet Devil Mansion, "There's the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Reimu spoke as a small girl floating walks into view, "And there's the little pest." she pointed out as the girl turns her attention at the portal, "And the little pest noticed us." she said as the small girl flew towards the portal, "And the little pest is flying towards us.'' she said.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING MY SISTER A PEST?!" Remilia exclaimed at the red-themed shrine maiden.

Then the girl came out from the mirror-portal and tackles Remilia with a hug, "Big sis!" she cheered. The small girl has red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. She also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colours are light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. This is Flandre Scarlet.

**Vampire**

**Flandre Scarlet**

"Guwah! Flandre get off me!" Remilia demanded.

Sakuya let's out a sigh, "Well... looks like we don't have to worry about Flandre causing havoc back in the mansion while were gone.'' she stated.

"She's gonna cause havoc here instead - ze." Marisa pointed out with a grin.

Kenny facefaulted, "Brilliant.'' he said sarcastically.

Patchouli then walk towards the mirror-portal, "What are you going to do with this portal?'' she asked.

Gino shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, leave it open, so you guys can visit your mansion from time to time during this trip.'' he stated.

"That's very generous of you.'' Patchouli said with a smile, "Well then, I'll be heading back to the mansion for a bit to get some things.'' he said as she turns to Meiling, "Meiling, come and help me." she requested.

"O-okay...'' Meiling replied.

And with that, Patchouli and Meiling enters the mirror-portal as Sakuya turns to Gino, "Would you please tell me where the kitchen is? I want to make a meal for everyone in this ship.'' she stated.

Gino jabs a thumb on his right, "It's in the next room." he replied, "Everything you need is there from kitchen utensils to ingredients.'' he explained.

Sakuya gave him a bow, "Thank you very much." she said before leaving the room.

Youmu Konpaku then walks towards Gino, "You mentioned a training room before." she pointed out, "Can you tell me where it is, I need to keep up with my swords skills?" she requested.

Gino nodded, "The training room is at section 8, five rooms from here.'' he replied as Youmu gave him a bow of appreciation before leaving the room.

"How many sections in this place is available?'' Rudy asked.

"Overall this ship has 10,259,000 sections or rooms but only 20 sections so far is accessible." Gino explained.

"That many! How FUCKING big is this ship?!" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

"Is as big as our love for you, Kenny." Helmet replied.

"Shut up, Helmet!" Kenny shouted in frustration.

"Wait a minute." Rudy quipped, "Does everyone know which room to find in this ship?'' he asked.

"They can figure it out on their own!" Kenny replied.

As the GS Hustle Fleet continues to soar through the stars, we see a small spaceship flying past below the gigantic starship while going to a different direction.

Inside the spaceship are three men. The first man wears a black pirate-like beaver hat, a dark-green headscarf and white plague mask. He wears a dirty-colored dark-green buttoned robe with a brown strapped belt around his waist, a thick-leather rubber around his chest, two white bands on each arms, brown surgical gloves, brown pants and boots. This is Malfatto.

**Courtesan Serial Killer**

**Malfatto**

The second man seems in his forties. He has a dark-brown hair with a shaved top, he has brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a red-plaid polo shirt over white long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. This is Martin Jay Williams, also known as Marty.

**Trailer Park Mafia Leader**

**Martin "Marty" Jay Williams**

The third man has electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair and goatee, and jagged teeth. The "skin" of his suit is an off-white and his arms have metal seams. He wears a black tank top and pants, a dark gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a dark gray belt that slings across his chest. He also wears dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, along with a gray utility belt that has a blue "S" on the buckle. He wears gray boots with blue laces and a necklace with a white skull on it. This is Skulker.

**Ghost Hunter**

**Skulker**

Marty was looking out from the window, watching the GS Hustle Fleet fly above them before turning to his companion, "Oi! Did you guys see that?'' he asked, "That is the biggest starship I've ever seen!" he confessed, "It's way bigger than the ship those damn Vultures are using!" he exclaimed.

Skulker, whom is manning the controls, spoke, "Yeah, I saw it.'' he replied when his phone rings before answering it, "Yeah? What do you want?'' he answered before listening to whoever was in the end of the line, "Okay... we'll be there.'' he said before ending the call.

Malfatto turns to him, "Who was that?'' he asked.

"It's Babatunde." Skulker replied, "I think they found a place for our little organization.'' he said with an evil grin.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	18. ALL-STAR JUSTICE

**(Play Paul Burchill Theme - Piracy by Jim Johnston)**

There is chaos currently going on somewhere in space as a space pirate ship is being attacked by a government-looking starship with the latter firing numerous missiles towards the former as it's crew are seen running around, grabbing their weapons, getting their cannons ready while preparing themselves for a battle.

One cabin boy is seen running through the deck before entering a cabin, "Captain! We're under attack!" the boy exclaimed in panic.

Inside the cabin, we see a man on chair, reading a book at the lamp table. The man has a long, black hair tied in dreadlocks, he has a sharp-dark eyes, a thick goatee, two red marking under his eyes and two earrings on each ear. He wears a brown jacket coat with a buckled strap over a white-collared shirt, black pants, combat boots, a pirate hat and a skull pendant around his neck. This is Captain Buckmeyer.

**Space Pirate Captain**

**Captain Buckmeyer**

Buckmeyers places down his book before looking up with an annoyed look, "Those lousy government dogs.'' he muttered in disdain.

Back in the deck, guns are blazing and swords are clashing as the crew takes on an army of government soldiers dressed in black & white uniform but only a few individuals stood out from the rest.

Leading the armed soldiers is a young woman with a short blond hair tied in a ponytail, a pale skin, she has bright green eyes and has a slender frame. She wears a blue top with straps on the top part and is tied by a pink ribbon. She also wears pauldrons, long white gloves, long white boots, maroon panties and a maroon ribbon that's holding her hair in a ponytail. This is Cassandra Alexandra.

**The Valiant Princess**

**Cassandra Alexandra**

Cassandra holds up her sword and shield, "I'm going all out!" she declared before charging forward.

Cassandra began slapping her shield at one pirate, dazing him a bit before she finishes him by slashing him with her blade, making him spin before smashing her shield down on his head, knocking him out on the ground.

Three pirates charges towards her when suddenly, a young(?) man jumps down and kicks the pirates down, sending them crashing to the floor. The young(?) man is pretty a handsome and has a tall stature. He has pale skin tone, a long black hair and has a sharp dark-grey eyes. He wears a red overcoat over a black button-up shirt with blue ribbon tie and a sports goggles hanging loosely around his neck, he wears red slacks, black strapped boots and a red pointy hat with a ring dangling on it. This is Jirou Mochizuki.

**Black Blood Vampire**

**Jirou Mochizuki**

One pirate stood up and charges towards Jirou, he tried to stab the vampire with a knife but Jirou easily dodges it and knocks the pirate down with a single jab on the back of his neck as the other two pirates charges towards him, Jirou brought out his sword and knocks them down using it's hilt.

Jirou then turns to see Cassandra looking at him, "I could've taken them.'' she claimed.

Jirou rolls his eyes, "You're welcome.'' he said before running forward as Cassandra let's out a smile before following him.

Meanwhile, we see teenagers, a boy and a girl to be exact, getting surrounded by a group of pirates. The boy is pretty short, he has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a blue jacket over a black sleeveless t-shirt, black leggings, brown knee-length leather boots and a sky-blue eyepatch lens over his right eye. This is Vyse.

**Blue Rogues Pirate**

**Vyse**

The girl is a brown-eyed redhead who wears her hair in two long, stiff braids. She wears a pair of goggles which she wears perched on top of her head, blue pendant earrings, a pendant of a face around her neck, a brief yellow dress, dark shorts and a pair of leather boots. She also wears a large yellow leather glove on her left hand, which is her boomerang hand and a blue "utility" pouch on the back side of her belt. This is Aika.

**Blue Rogues Pirate**

**Aika**

Vyse held his cutlasses in an x-position, "Hehe... sorry fellas...'' he apologized with a grin, "We maybe pirates but I do not agree with yer methods." he stated.

"GET THEM!" one pirate shouted.

The pirates charges towards them when suddenly Aika threw her boomerang in a fast curve, knocking down half of the pirates, giving them an opportunity to break through as the other pirates chases after them when another teenage boy stood in there way.

The teenage boy has a lean-muscular build with blue-ish, short spiky hair and has dark eyes. He wears a short sleeved open jacket over white top, black jeans with a red wallet-chain, white sneakers, a dog-tag necklace around his neck and a blue ballers on his left arm. This is Ageha Yoshina.

**Psychicer**

**Ageha Yoshina**

"OUT OF THE WAY, KID!" one pirate demanded.

Ageha responded by creating a condensed dark-colored sphere before releasing it, the shots moves extremely quickly and leaves a trail of itself along its path before hitting the floor underneath the pirates, blasting them off the ground.

Aika once again threw her boomerang in a long-curve, her weapon spins very quick, knocking down every pirates coming towards her while Vyse's dual cutlasses begin to glow in a translucent manner before rushing towards a pirate, "HA!" he cried before striking his weapon down twice on his target before finally jumping high into the air, "Cutlass Fury!" he shouted coming down with the final blow, defeating the pirate.

"That was awesome, Vyse!" Aika complimented.

"Thanks." Vyse replied in gratitude, "But it ain't over yet." he reminded.

Meanwhile, several pirates are seen getting in some small ships. The small ships would make their way towards their foes' starship when suddenly, they get blasted off one by one by what looks like a rockets in a shape of boxing gloves. The pirates looks up to see a pink, bumblebee-shaped android with a blue, heart-shaped canopy. It has a pair of large, circular turbines on it's rear which resemble a big mouse-like ears which gives the appearance of being pigtails or buns from certain angles. This is called the Winbee.

**Winbee**

Inside the Winbee's cockpit is a teenage girl. The girl has a fair skin, she has blue eyes and a short pink hair. She wears a pink jumpsuit with a blue "W" letter in the middle, white sleeves and white gloves. This is Pastel.

**TwinBee Pilot**

**Pastel**

The Winbee circles around the small ships manned by pirates, "Take this, you meanies!" Pastel shouted as the Winbee fires laser shots towards her targets, blasting them off one by one while making sure that none of them comes close to their ship, "All right!" she cheered.

As the battle continues on, the pirates' number are thinning down a bit as Cassandra and Jirou regrouped with Vyse, Aika and Ageha.

"The number of pirates are thinning down." Cassandra pointed out, "But we need to keep our guards up.'' she reminded.

"Has anyone seen, Mister Simpson?" Jirou asked.

The group looks around when Ageha notice something, "There he is!" he pointed out with a finger pointed forward.

Everyone turns to the direction Ageha was pointing and saw a man having a good 'ol fisticuffs with one pirate. The man has a bright yellow skin tone, he has a bald head with a few strands of hair and has a large round eyes with black dots. He wears a white polo shirt, blue jeans and gray loafers. This is Homer Simpson.

**Simpsons Family Main Man**

**Homer Simpson**

Homer is trading blows with a pirate, bruising and wounding each other with every punch and kick, Homer then wraps his hands around the pirate's neck and began to choke him, the pirate's head morphs like a balloon as he let's out a choking sound.

The pirate punches Homer and pushes him away before letting out a cough, "That freaking hurts?!" he exclaimed.

"No it doesn't." Homer argued, "I do it to my son all the time." he admitted rather casually.

"You strangle your own son?" the pirate asked indecorously, "That's insane!" he exclaimed, "No wonder that he hides under his bed and watch porn movies on his phone.'' he stated.

"THAT'S YOUR SON!" Homer pointed out before tackling the pirate, resuming their brawl.

Meanwhile, the group watches them fight as Jirou spoke, "Well... at least his occupied at the moment.'' he mused.

Aika looks around, "I wonder how are those two doing?'' she asked in concern.

Ageha spoke, "I'm sure they're doing good." he reassured, "Well... Henrietta that is." he corrected.

Meanwhile inside the ship, we see a teenage girl and a young man running through the halls with the former taking down pirates on their path. The teenage girl has a petite frame and a fair skin tone, she has a short neck-length blonde hair with her right bangs covering her right eye and has yellow-colored eyes. He wears a knee-length long-sleeved maid uniform with a white ruffles, apron and a white buttoned cuffs, a black corset is wrapped around her waist and wears a chained choker around her neck. She wears a white ruffled headband above her head, she wears white gloves and white knee-high boots. This is Henrietta.

**Royal Maidens Frontier Maid**

**Henrietta**

The young man is pretty short, he has a waxed-up blonde hair, he has blue eyes and mole underneath his right eye. He wears a blue school uniform jacket over a white hoodie jacket, black pants and black loafers. This is Chizuru Tachibana.

**The Load**

**Chizuru Tachibana**

Henrietta is holding out two guns, firing it in various directions, taking down every pirates in sight before throwing a small grenade which then rolls underneath a group of pirates, blasting them off the floor.

"Woah, Henrietta! That was awesome!" Chizuru cheered.

"Make yourself useful and go hide somewhere else." Henrietta advised in a cold tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chizuru complied before running off to somewhere else.

Henrietta continues to run through the halls, taking down more pirates while she's at it before running to the left hall where she came across Captain Buckmeyer and the cabin boy from before.

Buckmeyer growled upon setting sights on her, "Grrr... a pesky government maid...'' he muttered in disdain, "... ah really hate bitches like ya.'' he growled.

Henrietta pointed her guns at him and the cabin boy, "Captain Buckmeyer... as an associate of the ALL-STAR JUSTICE and a representative of the Royal Maidens Frontier Maids, I hereby place you under arrest for various the crimes that you committed all across the multiverse.'' she declared, "I advise that you surrender peacefully before I do something drastic.'' she advised with a threat.

Buckmeyer scoffed, "Ya think ah'm the kind of person that surrenders just like that? Think again, ya government bitch!" he exclaimed in disdain.

"We've already taken over you ship, most of your crew members has been apprehended and more of our allies are making their way here.'' Henrietta stated, "You had no choice but to surrender.'' she insisted.

"Ah ain't surrenderin'." Buckmeyer defied while holding a small device that looks like a detonator, "And if ah'm goin' down... ah'm takin' ya all with me!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud whack as the cabin boy fell down to the floor unconscious, Buckmeyer turns round and was greeted by the sight of Chizuru with a snow shovel in hand.

Chizuru then whacks the pirate captain with the shovel across the face so hard, Buckmeyer stumbled backwards, hitting his head hard on the floor and quickly loosing conscious.

The detonator fell out from his hands and Chizuru quickly crushed it with his feet, grinding it with his left foot before letting out a breathe of relief, "Woo... that was scary.'' he commented.

Henrietta stares at him for a minute before speaking, "Looks like you finally done something right ever since joining this organization.'' she commented with a blank look.

"Oi! At least compliment me a little for the little thing I've done!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"I just did." Henrietta replied.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment to me?!" Chizuru retorted.

**Bzzzttt...**

After the battle, Cassandra, Jirou, Vyse, Aika, Ageha, Winbee, Pastel and Homer are seen at the bridge of the ship watching the soldiers escorts the pirates towards the cell area.

Then Henrietta and Chizuru walks towards them, "Heya friends!" the latter greeted loudly getting their attention, "Great work out there!" he complimented.

"Hey, you two." Pastel greeted back, "And good work on capturing Buckmeyer.'' she complimented.

Ageha crosses his arms, "I still can't believe that the load is the one who took down that pirate captain.'' he said with a grin.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "Ehehehe... I took the chance when I saw an opening.'' he explained, "I wasn't expecting for it to work though.'' he admitted.

"Regardless, you took him down and the mission was a success." Cassandra pointed out, "Sooner or later, no one is gonna consider you a load anymore.'' she said with a smile.

Vyse then spoke, "Anyway... who's hungry?'' he asked.

"I'm peckish." Aika replied, "I would like to eat something.'' she said.

"I could a horse." Homer quipped.

Cassandra turns to him, "With you... I'm thinking that was a figure of speech.'' she pointed out.

"That was a figure of speech?" Homer asked in surprise.

"What the heck is wrong with you?'' Jirou asked indecorously.

Henrietta then spoke, "You guys go on ahead, Chizuru and I will report the results of this mission to our superiors." she advised while Chizuru had a look of complaint on his face.

"Okay, see you guys, later." Pastel said as the group parted ways with the duo when something came in her mind, "By the way... has anyone met the leader of this operation?'' she asked, "Or at least... see him or her in person?'' she added.

Her friends looks at each other for a minute before shaking their heads, "That's really odd." Jirou commented, "Up to now, we still don't know who the higher-ups placed in charge of this operation." he pointed out.

"That is rather odd." Cassandra said in agreement.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	19. New Recruit x New Villain Group

Meanwhile in a colorful house found deep in the mountains in an unknown island located somewhere in Neo-City, we see Sora and Sharpshooter Jane coming out from the forest and made their way towards the house.

"Are you sure that she's here?" Sora asked.

Jane nodded, "I'm positive." she confirmed, "From what Hardbody has told me, Soaphie has been in this place ever since she left the dojo.'' she explained.

"So... where is she?'' Sora asked looking around.

Suddenly, small bubbles slowly began to rain around the area as Jane looks up, "Well... looks like we found her.'' she quipped.

Sora looks up to see a pre-teen girl on the rooftop blowing bubbles. The girl has a long, curly light-blue with straight cut bangs, she has a pinkish skin tone and large blue eyes. She wears a light-blue shoulder-cape with a light-blue ribbon laced tied around it over a light-blue cropped vest and stitched light-blue tube top, a light-blue denim shorts with light-blue skull-buckled belt, light-blue fishnet stockings, light-blue boots and skull-motif gloves. This is Soaphie, the Chikara Master of Bubble Making.

**Chikara Master of Bubble Making**

**Soaphie**

Sora smiled brightly upon seeing the girl, "Soaphie!" she called out while waving her hand.

Soaphie looks down and saw the two girls, she smiles brightly as she stood up, "Sora! Jane!" she called out in excitement before sliding down the rooftop and landing safely on the ground, she ran towards them and tackles them in a tight hug, "It's good to see you girls again!' she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Me too, Soaphie!" Sora replied in agreement, "It's been so long since we saw you." she said with a smile.

Soaphie let's them go, "It really is.'' she replied with a smile.

"How are you doing, Soaphie?'' Jane asked.

Soaphie shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much.'' she admitted, "I've been living in this place ever since I left the dojo and I've been doing nothing but play all day, eat all day and sleep all day and to be honest, I'm pretty bored.'' she explained with an annoyed pout.

"Do you live here alone?'' Sora asked in surprise.

Soaphie nodded, "Yeah." she confirmed, "Though... I get visits from Hardbody and the others from time to time but I'm alone most of the time.'' she explained.

"What about your sister, Azur?'' Jane asked.

Soaphie shook her head, "I haven't seen her since she became... you know?" she replied earning an understanding nod from the girls, "But she do write me letters but she only does once in every three months." she explained.

"Well... she is a busy girl after all." Jane pointed out, "When she's not busy hiding in fright all the time.'' she added rather dryly.

Soaphie let's out a nervous chuckle, "So... what are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

Sora then spoke, "Jane and I here are looking for members for my team, the Peacemakers.'' she replied, "You've already heard about Grand and the others creating a hero group that help others, right?'' she inquired earning a nod from the younger girl, "Upon seeing the others doing their best, Jane and I decided to create a hero group to help people to achieve true peace.'' she explained.

"Right now, the two of us are looking for members to join us in this endevour.'' Jane added.

"We asked the others but they rejected us." Sora muttered in annoyance, "So... we came here in hopes that you could join us?!" she said.

"A hero group, huh?" Soaphie mused, "Sounds fun! Sure, I'll join you girls!" she declared with a big smile.

Sora smiles brightly, "R-Really?" she asked.

Soaphie nodded, "Yup!" she confirmed, "I think joining a hero group while helping others is a lot better than sitting here and doing nothing.'' she stated.

"ALL RIGHT!" Sora cheered while jumping up high.

"Then it's good to have you on board, Soaphie." Jane welcomed with a small smile.

After Soaphie packs up her stuffs, the youngest girl then pinned a note in front the door, she let's out a smile before turning to her companions.

"So, what are we going to do next?'' Soaphie asked.

"I was thinking of visiting Hiromi and Kaoyu and ask them if they could join us.'' Sora replied.

"How about asking Bless?'' Soaphie suggested.

Sora and Jane turns to her, "Bless?'' they said at the same time.

Soaphie nodded, "She lives in a rain forest a few islands away from here." she replied, "We should try and ask her?!" she said.

"Bless, huh? I haven't heard anything from that girl for a while now." Jane said, "I wonder what she's doing.'' she thought out loud.

"Let's go and visit her then." Sora beckoned, "Can you take us where she is Soaphie?'' she asked.

Soaphie complied by forming a circle using her fingers, she then blew through it, creating three large bubbles that in-cases Sora, Jane and herself inside. The bubbles the floated upward and began to fly away from the island. After a few minutes of floating in air, the bubbles arrives on another island and descends down towards a wide & thick rain forest in the middle of the island as the bubbles pops and the girl landed safely on the ground.

"Woah! That was some ride!" Sora mused, "Riding in bubbles is pretty fun! We should do it more often!" she said with a smile as Soaphie let's out a giggle.

Jane looks around, "So, Bless live here?'' she muttered, "As expected from a nature lover like her.'' she stated.

"So, where is she?'' Sora asked.

"From what the others told me, Bless lives deep in this rain forest." Soaphie replied, "There should be a plant-decorated house by the end of this path.'' she explained while pointing a finger forward.

"Let's get going then." Sora egged.

The girls then proceeds to walk forward and after an hour of walking, they arrived at a sanctuary surrounded by luscious trees and various plant life and in the middle of the area is a two-floored house covered by vines, brambles and various flowers in different colors.

"Woah... Bless lives here?'' Sora asked in awe.

Jane nodded, "Seems so." she replied, "Bless is the only person we know who'll live in a place like this.'' she pointed out.

But before they could take another step when all of a sudden, two large Venus Flytraps with long vines as limbs shot out from the ground and blocks their path, hissing and snarling at them on the process.

"Eep!" Sora squeaked in fright.

"Woah! Those are some big plants!" Soaphie exclaimed in awe.

Jane pulls out her gun and pointed it at the plant creatures when a voice spoke, "I appreciate that you don't point that thing at my friends.'' a female voice demanded.

"And I appreciate it if you keep your friends away from mauling us alive." Jane replied.

"Back away, boys.'' the female voice.

"Those are boys?" Sora asked in disbelief.

The two large plant creatures moves aside as a teenage girls walks past them. The girl has a shoulder-length green hair tied in a sidetail and has green eyes. She wears a dark-green shoulder-scarf with a flower brooch, a green tube dress with green & orange ribbons and orange frills, green cut-open stocking with flower designs, green boots and green flower-like arm bands. She wears a green flower ornament on the right side of her head. This is Bless, the Chikara Master of Plant Manipulation.

**Chikara Master of Plant Manipulation**

**Bless**

Bless glares at them, "What are you doing here?!" she demanded with hostility.

"We're here to visit you.'' Sora replied with a smile.

Bless raised an eyebrow, "And for what reason?'' she demanded.

"We want to ask you if you want to join our team!" Sora replied excitedly.

Bless looks at her indecorously, "A team?" she repeated.

Sora then spoke, "Jane and I here are looking for members for my team, the Peacemakers.'' she replied, "You've already heard about Grand and the others creating a hero group that help others, right?'' she inquired, "Upon seeing the others doing their best, Jane and I decided to create a hero group to help people to achieve true peace.'' she explained, "We already had Soaphie on board and we hope you'll join us, too." she stated.

Bless let's out a scoff, "I appreciate the thoughts but I want no part of this nonsense.'' she denied.

"Huh? B-But why?" Sora asked in surprise.

"You do realize that I have a grudge against humankind for hurting plants and destroying forests all across the world." Bless replied in utter disdain, "My only goal is preserving nature and I had no intentions of helping others.'' she declared.

"But... you won't know unless you try." Sora insisted.

"My apologies but I'm not joining you girls." Bless replied in defiance, "I had more important things to do than helping others.'' she declared.

Sora pouted, "Fine! Stay here and have an orgy with those dumb ol' plants!" she insulted as Bless glares at her with intense hatred when suddenly a large vines wraps itself around Sora's left leg, "Woah? What the?!" she squawked as the vines lifted her up high, "H-Hey! Put me down!" she demanded as the vines responded by throwing her away and sends her flying towards the other side of the island, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed out loud until she disappears from sight.

"Woah! Look at her go!" Soaphie exclaimed in awe.

"That's what she gets for insulting plants in front of Bless.'' Jane spoke, "She should know better than that.'' she said.

And with that, Soaphie and Jane ran towards the direction where Sora was thrown while Bless let's out a huff and made her way back to her humble abode.

* * *

Later that day, Soaphie and Jane arrives in large pricked bushes while looking around for their friend.

"Sora?" Soaphie calls out.

"She fell in this direction." Jane spoke, "Sora, where are you?" she calls out before spotting Sora's hand, sticking up from a bush, "She looks unconscious." she pointed out.

Soaphie then pulls Sora out up from the bush, "Uhh... she don't look too good, Jane." she pointed out before dragging Sora to the side, "Uh, wake up Sora!" she called out while shaking Sora, "Stop being unconscious now." she said as she began to slap Sora, whom gain consciousness.

"Soaphie!" Soaphie yelped as the younger girl slaps her again, "Soaphie! I'm awake!" she cried but Soaphie slaps her one more time and this time, rendering her unconscious once more.

Jame let's out a sigh, "I guess Bless is off the list then." she muttered, "I hope we had a better chance with the others.'' she stated in concern as Soaphie kept on slapping Sora.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at an abandoned city located in another world somewhere in the multiverse, the entire city is ruins, building a covered by vines and weeds, broken cars are scattered across the cracked streets and broken debris blocks the road.

Inside a tall old building in the city, we enter a large, round office where a group of people gathered around at one table. Amongs the group are Kyrie Illunis, Cinder Fall, Menthuthuyoupi, Clarence "Clay" Morrow, Babatunde, Nigel, Malfatto, Martin "Marty" Jay Williams, Skulker and another young woman.

The young woman is pretty tall with a back-length messy maroon hair with spiral locks and has teal eyes. She has a slim figure and an ample chest. She wears a black headband in her hair, with skulls and golden ornamental pieces on it. She wears an open black provocative dress, with light grey ends. She wears a black cape behind her and black thigh-highs with shiny, knee-length boots. This is Dora.

**Witch of the Netherworld**

**Dora**

Each individuals were minding their own business when a deranged-looking man enters the room. The man is pretty tall with a chalk-white skin tone, he has a messy green hair, he has dark eyes, a sharp nose and chin, and a terrifying blood-stained grin, permanently etched on his face. He wears a purple pintstripe-buttoned long-sleeve jacket over a black vest and orange collared shirt with an orange bow tie and brown belt strapped around his waist, purple pinstripe pants with a golden chain dangling on the sides, black leather shoes and white latex gloves. This is the Joker.

**Clown Prince of Crime**

**Joker**

"Welcome to the Joker's Manor, my friends!" Joker exclaimed excitedly with his arms spread out, "It is GLORIOUS to see everyone gathered here today!" he mused, "Though I admit... I was expecting more people to come but oh well... their lost!" he cheered before sitting down on his chair, "Now... let's us start in order of business.'' he beckoned, "Create trouble, make money, kill people and destroy lives.'' he listed off, "And you all know how much the Joker Family loves destroying lives.'' he said with a diabolical chuckle, "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" his loud laughter would echo as the screen turns black.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	20. Dimension Traveler & Mysterious Phantom

Back in the abandoned city located in another world somewhere in the multiverse, the entire city is ruins, building a covered by vines and weeds, broken cars are scattered across the cracked streets and broken debris blocks the road.

Inside a tall old building in the city, we enter a large, round office where a group of people gathered around at one table. Amongs the group are Kyrie Illunis, Cinder Fall, Menthuthuyoupi, Clarence "Clay" Morrow, Babatunde, Nigel, Malfatto, Martin "Marty" Jay Williams, Skulker, Dora and the Joker.

This group is known as the Joker Family.

"So, any volunteers in blowing up Cassandra City?'' Joker asked as everyone raised their hands in response, "Ooh~ This might be a problem.'' he mused with a grin.

"My... my... my... what do we have here?" a mysterious voice echoed throughout the room.

"What the fuck?! Who's there!" Menthuthuyoupi demanded as other members are on high alert looking around for whoever the voice was while the Joker stayed calm and composed albeit intrigued to know who their unsuspecting "guest" is.

Then without warning, a mysterious light blue magic circle appeared on the floor on one corner of the room and from it appeared a mysterious individual.

This individual looked like a young man in his late 20s with short slicked back spiky brown hair, pale skin and slim build. He's clad in a gentleman's suit composed of a midnight blue button up blazer over a dark gray button up polo with a black and silver striped neck tie, a pair of midnight blue pants, black dress shoes, a black high collar long cloak, a pair of dark gray gloves, black top hat, a pocket watch in his blazer's left pocket, a dark blue plague doctor's mask with blue tinted glass lens concealing his face with a detachable monocle on the right lens of his mask and held in his right hand was a cane.

"Enchanté madames and monsieurs" the strange gentlemen greeted with the tip of his top hat, "Pardon my intrusion but I was in the neighborhood and I couldn't help but notice the little... soiree you were having..." he mused.

"Who the fuck is that motherfucker?" Clay asked.

"Beats me." Skulker replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Then Menthuthuyoupi came up to the mysterious gentleman and grabbed him by his blazer causing him to drop his cane as the Chimera lifted him up to his eye level, "WHO ARE YOU MISTER FANCY PANTS?! YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT SENSELESS!" he threatened with his fist raised up.

"Now, now, there's no need to be all violent here, I only want to talk." the strange gentlemen reasoned in a carefree manner with his hands raised up despite being suspended in the air by the brute.

"Now, now... put him down, Youpi, I think there's a reason why he's here." Joker advised calmly as Menthuthuyoupi grumbled in frustration while putting said gentleman down whom started to fix his blazer and dusted himself, "I normally don't apologize but I do believe you deserve an apology for that.'' he stated.

"Oh, no it's alright no harm done it's my fault for letting myself in without an invitation after all." the gentleman reassured while dusting his top hat.

"May I know who exactly you are?'' Joker asked with an interested grin.

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners" the gentleman replied as he caught his cane with a kick of his foot as he proceeded to introduced himself, "You may call me Lupin, Nexus Lupin." he said with a bow, "I am but a mere traveler of worlds looking for some amusement in my life but I'm also what some of you would call a "Phantom Thief" or what the Japanese would say... "Kaitou"." he explained.

**Dimension Traveler and Mysterious Phantom Thief**

**Nexus Lupin**

"Oh~? And what's a phantom thief doing in my little... soiree?" Joker asked.

"Hmm... Oh, I don't know~" Nexus sing-songed as he casually walked around the room with his arms slightly crossed while holding his cane in his right hand and his left hand holding his chin while looking up at the ceiling in thought, "Perhaps, I'm here to take some of your valuables..." he said which got some of the members on high alert as Nexus casually walked passed them, "Perhaps, I'm here to kill you and then take your valuables..." he said casually which made some of the members put their hands on their weapons, "Or maybe..." he said as he then stopped right in front of the amused Joker as he was now facing him, "I'm just here to make some friends." he claimed.

"Oh~? You want to befriend villains like us?" Joker pointed out with interest.

"Why not?" Nexus replied raising his hands with a shrug as he turned to the rest of the group, "All of you seem to be an interesting lot..." he said as he held his monocle to the right lens of his mask as the monocle briefly glowed as he glanced at every individual in the room, Of course, that includes you..." he said as he passed every individual while still holding his monocle to his mask's lens, "And you... and you..." he listed off as he then he passed Kyrie, "Oh... and even you." he said, "Of course, that includes you..." he added.

Then he stopped as he caught something... or someone... of interest "Oh~~?" he mused as he then walked towards Cinder as he then took a closer look not caring if he's invading her personal space much to her annoyance, "My, my! How interesting!" he mused, much to Cinder's confusion while unknowingly, Nexus' monocle started glowing, "You sure have been naughty haven't you child?" he pointed out, "You went all through that just to obtain that power you now possess?" he questioned, "I have to say that I commend you for obtaining such power but I have to say, that you've been a very bad, bad girl for the actions you've done in order to obtain that." he said while shaking a finger as if scolding a little girl making Cinder grit her teeth in anger for how Nexus is treating her as her only visible eye started glowing, "No wonder you lost an eye and an arm and ended up like that, shame on you." he said in disappointment.

And that was the last straw as Cinder grabbed his neck with her Grimm arm and lifted him up while choking him, "SHUT UP!" she shouted.

"Ekk! E-ekk! Ekk!" Nexus choked as his hands were twitching from Cinder's strong grip.

"I think it's time for you to die." Cinder said coldly as she then used her Fall Maiden powers on Nexus as his whole body glowed orange and disintegrated into ashes.

Everyone looked at the pile of ashes in silence, "Huh… glad to see he's gone now" Dora commented whom was annoyed by Nexus.

"A pity." Joker said.

Cinder sighed in relief glad to get rid of the annoyance but suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder twice, turning around, she was met with Nexus alive and well and he had his masked face right in front of her. "BOO!" he shouted.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cinder shrieked in freight as she fell backwards and landed on her butt.

This caused almost everyone in the room to burst out in laughter and even Joker laughed like a maniac despite being astonished with the mysterious phantom thief still alive.

"HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Nexus cackled while holding his sides and his back hunched forward, "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" he said like a child who succeeded in an epic prank.

"Wha-?! But how-?! You-?!" Cinder stuttered speechless with her face slightly red.

"Sorry... but a magician never reveals his secrets." Nexus replied as he lazily leaned on his cane.

"Grrr..." Cinder growled in fury while standing up as she created a fireball with her right hand.

"Tch, tch, tch, tch... temper, temper, temper." Nexus mused while shaking a finger amused with Cinder's anger towards him infuriating her even more.

"Now, now Nexus, let's not bother Cinder anymore now hmm?" Joker advised as much as he loves Nexus treating Cinder like a child, he doesn't want the Fall Maiden to kill a possible potential ally.

"But of course monsiuer." Nexus complied as he then turned to the leader of the group.

"You said that you want to make friends with us." Joker stated, "Are you for real?" he questioned.

"Oui~" Nexus confirmed, "As I said before, all of you are an interesting bunch and I was thinking... why not make friends with them! So... here I am" he explained while raising his arms up in a matter a fact like fashion.

Joker's amused smirk grew bigger, "I see... well then... would like to join our group?'' he offered.

"Hmm..." Nexus hummed in his thoughts as Joker waited for his answer, "Well... as much as how interesting it may be... I'll have to politely decline, after all, I'm mostly what people call a "One man show"." he said much to most of the group's relief, "But don't worry..." he reassured as he put his left arm around Joker's shoulder, "We're buddies now after all and buddies keep in touch with one another, am I right?" he stated much to the amusement of Joker, "We~ll now... I think it's best that I be on my way." Nexus said while taking a glance at his pocket watch, "I have a lot more sites to see around here before changing dimensions." he explained.

"Oh~? Leaving already?" Joker mused, "Why not stay a little longer?'' he suggested.

"Oh~ no, no, no I couldn't." Nexus mused, "Besides... I think I've overstayed my welcome long enough." he pointed out as he then proceeded to go for the door but not before throwing with a flick of his wrist what looked like a blue card with a black symbol of a plague doctor's mask with a monocle and top hat towards Joker causing him to catch it.

"What's this?" Joker asked as he took a look and saw that it was contact info made from cut up numbers and letters from other prints.

"It's my contact info." Nexus replied without looking back, "We'll stay in touch, I'll let you know if I find something of interest or better yet... you tell me if you find something of interest." he explained.

"Will do." Joker replied while looking at Nexus' contact info, "It was a pleasure meeting you, mister Lupin." he said.

"And to you." Nexus replied, "Oh! And one more thing." he reminded, "Do keep this meeting between us a secret." he requested, "I prefer traveling without being noticed by anyone right now including those big shots that call themselves heroes." he explained, "You see, some of them caught my interest and I'd like to wait for the time when I make my appearance known to them and the rest of the other organizations on a later date." he stated

"Noted." Joker replied with a smirk.

"Merci beaucoup." Nexus said, "Anyway... I guess I've overstayed my welcome long enough, see you all next time" he said. "Ciao~!" he waved goodbye and with that, the mysterious phantom thief disappeared in blue mist as Joker let's out an amused mad laughter while the rest of the members sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile in another city, we see Nexus Lupin walking among a crowd of people with an umbrella held in his left hand as it was currently raining.

He then stopped at a corner of a street as he looked up at the raining sky with his umbrella keeping him dry, "The Joker Family..." he muttered "An interesting lot indeed..." he mused, "I do look forward to our future "collaborations" with one another." he said, "And I do look forward to the day I make myself known to you... Heroes Coalitions." he said grinning behind his mask.

Suddenly, Nexus heard the sound of growling and it turned out to be his stomach, "Oh my, it seems all that chit chat has gotten me famished." he mused while slightly rubbing his stomach, "I wonder if there's any place where they might sell any good corndogs around here?" he wondered as he proceeded to look for someplace to eat.

**Note: This chapter is originally written by AuraBolter, so all the credits and props goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	21. Epilogue

The Multiversal Government is a political organization comprised of the majority of the multiverse which is ruled by the Council of High Authority.

The Multiversal Government was established 1200 years ago with ALL-STAR JUSTICE serves as their primary military organization headed by Grand Champion, the Royal Maidens Frontiers serves as the secondary military organization led by the five powerful Royal Maidens while the Secret Force operates behind the scenes through reconnaissance, espionage or assassination.

A Commander-in-Chief oversees both the ALL-STAR JUSTICE, the Royal Maidens Frontiers and the Secret Force as well as the Honorary Darkness, at least officially, and ranks directly below the Council of High Authority. The Big Dave Prison serves as the Multiversal Government's most impenetrable maximum-security prison.

The Heroes Coalitions and the Dimensional Defense Union also works under the Multiversal Government which gave the organizations the privilege to traverse the multiverse. But unlike the ALL-STAR JUSTICE, the Royal Maidens Frontiers, the Secret Force and the Honorary Darkness, the two aforementioned organizations are often seen a lesser-known organizations and are often look down upon by Council of High Authority.

The Multiversal Government is affiliated with roughly five hundred thousand worlds from all across the multiverse. Worlds part of the Multiversal Government retains autonomy and run their own internal affairs but cooperate with the Multiversal Government for international relations. Their political ideals are unknown and everything they do is considered to be right. Not everyone approves of their political ideals and there are a lot of people who are against it.

The Multiversal Government, as the largest political power, holds full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition.

* * *

After apprehending Captain Buckmeyer and his crew, the starship used by the members that caught the criminal, is seen traversing through space and making it's way towards it's base destination.

And while the others are having lunch, we see Henrietta and Chizuru Tachibana making their way towards a certain office, secluded somewhere in the ship.

"Why do I have to come along with you in reporting our recent mission to the leader of the operation?!" Chizuru complained, "You know that I feel uncomfortable whenever she's around!" he exclaimed.

"To show her that you're actually doing something." Henrietta replied, "That... and the fact, that we're one of the three persons who knows about her position in this organization.'' she pointed out.

Chizuru rolled his eyes, "I just don't get why she couldn't tell anyone that she's the one leading this operation!" he complained.

"She has her reasons." Henrietta flatly replied, "Besides... she barely trust anyone, so it's justified why she only told three people, including the two of us, about her current position.'' she explained.

Chizuru sighed, "You do have a point." he muttered in agreement.

"I always have a point." Henrietta replied, "You're just plain stupid to realize it or even comprehend it's meaning.'' she pointed out rather bluntly.

"You sure love to speak ill towards me even if when I'm around." Chizuru grumbled in annoyance.

"Ara~ Aren't you fond of it?" Henrietta pointed out.

"I AIN'T NO MASOCHIST!" Chizuru exclaimed in annoyance.

The two then arrives in front of the office's door as Henrietta knocks on it, "Pardon us.'' she called before opening the door as she and Chizuru steps inside.

Inside the room, they were greeted by the sight of a 14-year old girl standing behind her desk while looking out at the window. The girl has a very pale skin tone, she has a short white-colored bobcut hair, and has dark eyes with white irises and her left eye is covered with a black eye-patch. She wears a black beret with orange linings on top of her head, she wears a white long-sleeved sailor uniform with four buttons, folded cuffs, black collar with white linings and a bluish-green & golden brooch on her chest over a white undershirt, black biker shorts, black socks, gray pumps and black fingerless gloves. This is Isla Vandelyght, a Juggernaut-ranking officer of the ALL-STAR JUSTICE.

**ALL-STAR JUSTICE Juggernaut Officer**

**Isla Vandelyght**

Henrietta then spoke, "Juggernaut Isla, we came to report the success of our recent operation.'' she announced as Chizuru nodded in recognition with his hands in his pockets.

Isla turns to them with a critical look with made Chizuru shiver slightly, "Hand me the report.'' she said as Henrietta handed her some paper, browsing each pages with a focused expression before placing it down on her desk, "I see... job well done, everyone.'' she complimented before turning to Chizuru, "And Chizuru, I wasn't expecting you, of all people, to take down Buckmeyer.'' she pointed out with a slightly impressed look.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "Well... I happen to see an opening, so I quickly acted before he could do anything." he stated.

"I see... well then, I hope to see more results like these in future operations." Isla said to him with a very serious gaze.

Chizuru began to sweat before swallowing a large vile into his throat, "I-I-I'll try..." he stuttered in reply.

Isla gave him a small smile, "Good.'' she said.

Henrietta then spoke, "So, what's going to happen to Buckmeyer and his crew?'' she asked.

Isla turns away from them, "As a Juggernaut... both of you already know of what I do to them.'' she pointed out as Henrietta and Chizuru had a disturb look on their faces but mostly the latter, "But you don't had to feel concern about it.'' she advised, "Head back to your quarters and get some rest, we'll take care of things for now.'' she stated.

Henrietta nodded, "Understood.'' she complied, "Please excuse us.'' she said with a bow, Chizuru followed suit before the two made their way out of the office.

Isla then pulls out her phone and made a call, "Hello.'' she greeted, "Yes... I already came up with a decision of what to do with Buckmeyer and his crew.'' she declared with a serious look.

* * *

**(Play The Damaged Coda by The Blonde Rejects)**

Captain Buckmeyer slowly opens his eyes and found himself inside a square-shaped room with a glass wall concealing them, he looks around and saw the cabin boy and a few of his crew members all stuffed inside the room, then he saw something that made his eyes wide in terror.

On the very end of the wall is a large closed airlock hatch.

"Ara~ You're awake~" a voice mused.

Buckmeyer turns to see a 13-year old girl standing behind the glass wall with a rather demented smile on her face. The girl has a very pale skin tone, she has a short dark-colored bobcut hair and has silver eyes. She wears white-round glasses and a red x-shaped pin on her hair, she wears a white cropped sailor uniform with black buttons, a black collar with white linings and a black neckerchief over a black top with a white belt wrapped around her abdomen, she wears a black silk-made shorts over black tights, gray boots and gray evening gloves. This is Inga, a a Juggernaut-ranking officer of the ALL-STAR JUSTICE.

**ALL-STAR JUSTICE Juggernaut Officer**

**Inga**

"I was expecting for you not to wake but seeing you awake is actually a lot better." Inga mused.

Buckmeyer looks around in panic, "W-What are we doing here?'' he demanded.

"Hmm? Oh!" Inga chirped in remembrance, "You see... the punishment for your crimes has finally been decided by a fellow Juggernaut and myself.'' she claimed, "You see... we decided not to send you and your crew to the Big Dave's Prison and settles it with a simple punishment." she explained with a sick smile.

Buckmeyer is now shaking in fear, "S-Simple..." he muttered.

Inga smile never ceased when pressed a button on wall, "Death.'' she chirped as the large airlock opens and began to pull out everyone from inside the small contained room.

"YOU FILTHY GOVERNMENT BITCHES!" Buckmeyer screamed in disdain before being ejected into space.

Inga let's a demented yet satisfied smile on her face as she watches Buckmeyer, the cabin boy and his crew members' faces turns blue, loosing their breaths one by one before eventually dying, "Beautiful... truly beautiful...'' she gasped in joy, taking pleasure of their deaths.

Meanwhile in one bridge of the starship, we see Henrietta and Chizuru looking out at the wide window and watches the countless bodies floating around in space, Henrietta kept her composure while Chizuru had a distraught look on his face.

Meanwhile at the dining area, we see Cassandra Alexandra, Jirou Mochizuki, Vyse, Aika, Ageha Yoshina, Pastel, Winbee and Homer Simpson having a nice lunch, sharing a hearty laughter when Homer ate a hot taco, unaware of the floating bodies above the dining area's glass ceiling.

Back in the office, Isla looks out her office's window and watches bodies floats by in space as a small but very demented smile forms on her face, "Perfect." she muttered in satisfaction.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
